Pokémon on Facebook?
by Midori12
Summary: So...what if everyone in the world of Pokémon had a Facebook? That would mean Ash would have contact with all of his friends at once. And the madness ensues! Includes Anime and Manga characters. Revised Chapter 13 posted; see Chapter 16 for details
1. Welcome to Facebook Ash Satoshi Ketchum!

**I have been obsessed with all the different Facebook fanfiction I've been reading, so, I just had to try one! Sorry if I seem like such a follower, but it looks like fun! So, my target series is…Pokémon! There're so many different characters and so much that can be done with it, so why not? Since hardly _any _of the characters in Pokémon have last names (with the exception of Ash, Tracey, Gary, Todd, and very few others), I decided to use their Japanese names as their last names.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Welcome to Facebook, AshSatoshi Ketchum!**

Ash stared intently at the website in front of him. _Facebook._

He was normally too busy to get on a computer, but all of his friends had one. Cilan had mentioned it to him and suggested it as a good way to get in contact with all of his friends while he was away. Ash thought that would be very convenient, considering that he barely had enough time for phone calls.

But he wasn't as Internet savvy as he thought. Even typing in the website name was confusing. How long had it had been since he used a computer?

"Getting everything started?" Cilan walked up to him and asked, leaning his arm on the chair Ash was sitting in.

"Um, sure…" Ash said hesitantly. "Where's Iris?"

"Grabbing food," Cilan said. "Here, would you like me to help?"

"That would be great," Ash said, releasing the mouse. Cilan leaned forward and grabbed it, moving the cursor to the Sign Up area.

"First name," Cilan clicked on the first blank box and reached over to the keyboard. "Ash…"

"Put Satoshi, too," Ash said. Cilan paused to glance at him in wonder.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah," Ash said with a smile. "It's a cool name. Not everyone goes by their real names, right?"

Cilan stared at him for a minute before turning back to the screen and resumed typing. "Slash Satoshi. There, is that okay?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

Cilan hit the tab button and typed in Ash's last name. "Ketchum." He clicked the tab button again before frowning. "Um, Ash?"

"Yeah, Cilan?"

"…Do you have an e-mail?"

Ash gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look, and Cilan facepalmed. "What's that?"

"Sigh…" Cilan opened another window. "Let's set up an e-mail first… This might take awhile…"

Finally, after half an hour of helping Ash set up an e-mail and a Facebook page, Cilan slid the keyboard in front of Ash.

"There you go!" Cilan cheered. "All set!"

"Awesome!" Ash reached for the keyboard, then paused. "Wait, what do I do now?"

Cilan facepalmed again. "Sigh… Here, let me help…"

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **joined Facebook

* * *

><p>Misty had been scrolling through the main page on Facebook from the computer in her room, making a face at Daisy's recent status.<p>

"Seriously, Daisy?" Misty said, slightly irritated. "No one cares that you're getting your nails done. And learn how to spell…"

A number one appeared next to the friend request box. She clicked on it and was surprised to the name Ash/Satoshi Ketchum. Her eyes widened.

"Ash?" she questioned, as if she didn't believe it was real. "It's Ash!" Misty couldn't help but smile as she accepted the friend request.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is now friends with **Misty Kasumi, Brock Takeshi, May Haruka **and 23 other people

She gasped when she realized that Ash finally had a Facebook! She expressed the first thing that came to her mind on his wall instantly…

**Misty Kasumi **to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** About damn time!

8 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **sorry! ive been busy! ive been roaming isshu and i havent taken much of a break! D:

**Brock Takeshi **It's fine. It's good that you're on here now, Ash. Now you can get a hold of all of your friends a lot easier.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **yeah cilan told me i should so i did. so hi everyone! :D

**May Haruka **Hi, Ash!

**Dawn Hikari **Hi! Piplup says hi, too!

* * *

><p>"Umbreon, take a break!" Gary recalled his Umbreon after deciding it was time to take a break from training and go for lunch.<p>

He sat down and pulled out a bottle of water. After taking a gulp, he pulled out his phone.

"Time to check Facebook!" he said. He logged on and noticed a few notifications and several friend requests. Probably a bunch of fangirls. The usual.

He scrolled through the list before pausing at a name he didn't think was real for a moment. After blinking a few times, he realized it surely was the real thing.

"Ash has a Facebook?!" he almost couldn't believe it. "I didn't think he had it in him."

Gary prepared to accept the request. He smirked widely.

"Time to pick on him!"

**Ash Ketchum **is now friends with **Gary/Shigeru Oak**

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Hey, Ashy-boy!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **why the hell do you keep calling me that? im not a little kid!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Technically you're 10

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **no im not! my birthday was…um, well…i didnt have a birthday…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **See?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **shut up! if im still 10 then so are you!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **But I'm more mature :P

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **damn you!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **For a 10 year old you have quite a mouth on you. What would your mother say?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **stop talking to me or ill unfriend you

Gary laughed hysterically. Now he could pick on Ash from afar!

Today was a good day.

* * *

><p>Dawn stretched as she woke up from her bed in the Lilycove Pokémon Center. Today was the day she signed up for the contests in Hoenn. She squealed in excitement.<p>

"Aahhh!" she screamed, throwing her arms up. "I'm so excited!" She threw the covers off and before hopping off the bed noticed her phone sitting on the side table.

"Gonna update my status real quick!" she reached for her phone and began to log in.

**Dawn Hikari **I'm going to compete in the Hoenn contests! Watch out everyone! I'm gonna blow the competition away!

**May Haruka, Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **and 14 others like this

**May Haruka **Good luck! I wish I could watch your competitions, but I'm still competing in the Johto contests myself!

**Drew Shuu **Yeah, because you keep losing to me :P

**May Haruka **Shut up, Drew! No one was talking to you!

Dawn giggled as she noticed Drew teasing May. From the conversations May had with Dawn about Drew, he really liked to pick on her. But from Dawn's perspective, she thought that maybe Drew just liked seeing how she would react. Boys were silly. Maybe he liked her?

Dawn also remembered the conversations about the roses he gave to May, supposedly meant for her Beautifly. Dawn rolled her eyes. Yeah right.

She hopped out of bed and figured she could message May about it later.

* * *

><p>Ash was still getting used to this intriguing website, which he also learned that he could use on his phone. It was a little more difficult to maneuver, but a lot more convenient.<p>

He was on his way to the Castelia Gym to battle the Insect Artist, Burgh. He fumbled with his phone while nearly running into people walking around him down the crowded street.

Cilan and Iris had to yank him out of the way several times. After quickly pulling Ash away before almost tripping over a preschooler, Iris puffed her cheeks.

"Kid!" she yelled. "Can you please watch where you're going?"

"Sorry," Ash glanced at her. "I'm just trying to post a status to Facebook. I want to let people know that I'm about to challenge Burgh!"

"Well can you at least wait until we get to the Gym!"

"…Sigh, fine…" Ash pocketed his phone and continued walking until they finally reached the Gym. When he reached for his phone again, Cilan and Iris sighed.

"You did this," Iris pointed at Cilan.

"I hope I don't regret this…" Cilan crossed his arms.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is challenging burgh to a gym battle!

**Cilan Dent, Iris Ryu** and** Bugsy Tsukushi **like this

**Iris Ryu **Go Ash!

**Bugsy Tsukushi **Burgh, the Insect Artist? Cool! I admire him. Good luck!

**Burgh Arti **likes this

**Burgh Arti **You better be ready, Ash, because my Bug Pokemon are strong!

**Misty Kasumi **Eww…Bugs…

* * *

><p>Brock was helping the oldest sister of the house, Yolanda, make eggs.<p>

"Is this okay?" she asked, carefully stirring the eggs in the pan.

"Yes, you're doing fine," Brock said with a smile. "I'm gonna go check on the others. Can you handle this?"

"I sure can!" Yolanda said cheerfully. Brock patted her shoulder before walking out of the room.

When the second oldest brother, Forrest, spotted Brock, he jumped up from the couch and ran up to him.

"Hey, Brock!" he waved his hand. "Weren't you gonna help me with my training today?"

"Of course, Forrest!" Brock answered. "Let's eat breakfast first and then we'll get started!"

**Brock Takeshi **Helping Forrest train to be a fitting Gym Leader!

**Forrest Takeshi **likes this

**Forrest Takeshi **Im working hard!

**Brock Takeshi **likes this

* * *

><p>Ash stared in disbelief as his Oshawott fell, defeated by Burgh's Whirlipede.<p>

"R-return, Oshawott…" a red light glowed onto Oshawott from it's Poké Ball, materializing it back into the ball. Ash stared at the Poké Ball and sighed. "You did great."

"You can always come back later!" Burgh waved. "It was a close battle!"

"Ash, what are you going to do now?" Iris asked in concern.

Ash continued to stare at Oshawott's Poké Ball before finally returning it to his belt. "Well, I'm going to…"

"…Yes?" Iris watched as it looked like Ash would pull out another Poké Ball. But…

"I'm gonna post my disappointment to Facebook!" Ash held his phone in the air and shouted. Iris clenched her fists and glared at Cilan.

Cilan shrugged. "S-sorry!"

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** i lost! D:

**Cilan Dent **It's okay, Ash. The battle was simply divine, it just needed a little more spice. You'll do better next time.

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Still a loser, it seems…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **shut up! i dont see you competing for the isshu badges!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Cause I'm busy training and researching

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **researching what? how to be more of an asshole? you jerk!

**Cilan Dent **Guys, guys! Let's stop this now!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **he started it…

Ash stomped his foot and began sprinting out of the Gym.

"Hey!" Iris yelled. "Where are you going!"

"I gotta train!" Ash called back, already pushing his way through the doors.

"Argh, that kid!" Iris began to run after him. "C'mon, Cilan! We have to go catch him before he gets lost in the crowd!"

Cilan sighed and started running behind Iris. She was right; he had already gotten hopelessly lost twice.

Time to save him for a third time.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>I won my first Hoenn contest ribbon! :D

**May Haruka, Zoey Nozomi **and 21 others like this

**May Haruka **Congrats!

**Zoey Nozomi** Great job! I knew you could do it!

**Ursula Urara **Yeah, congrats…but you're still not better than me.

**Dawn Hikari **Ursula, I've defeated you in every contest I competed against you.

**Ursula Urara **Flukes. I don't accept those as real wins.

**Dawn Hikari **Wow, way to ruin a mood.

Dawn huffed as she shut her phone. Of course Ursula had to be a bitch about it. But she decided to let it go and bask in her victory. Her friends were there to support her, and that's all that mattered.

She smiled as put the ribbon in her new case for the Hoenn region. Only four more ribbons to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now friends with **Ritchie Hiroshi**

Ash paused giving Tepig a command to check his phone after it beeped. He smiled when he saw that Ritchie accepted his friend request.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered. "I haven't talked to Ritchie in forever!"

Iris and Cilan walked up to him in confusion. "Who's Ritchie? I've never heard you mention him."

"A friendly rival of mine," Ash explained. "Here's a picture of him!" Ash went to Ritchie's page and clicked on his profile picture, which showed him with his Pikachu, Sparky.

"…" Cilan made a face, mouth agape.

"…He looks just like you…" Iris said.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **to **Ritchie Hiroshi **ritchie! its been ages! how are you?

**Ritchie Hiroshi **Hey Ash! Things are good! I'm so glad you got a Facebook! I've missed being able to talk to you and the rest of my friends! I hear you're in Isshu, but I hope we get the chance to meet up again sometime!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **of course! im actually thinking of taking a small break and maybe returning to kanto soon…

**Ritchie Hiroshi **Cool! We'll definitely have to meet and catch up. Sparky says hello!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **great! ill let you know! And pikachu says hello as well!

* * *

><p>Misty noticed Ash's comments on Ritchie's wall. She leaned forward to make sure she read it right.<p>

_Ash is coming back to Kanto? _she thought. _No way!_

She had to ask Ash himself to make for sure.

**Misty Kasumi **to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Wait, did I hear you're thinking of returning to Kanto soon?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **yeah im thinking of taking a little break after i win my 3rd badge from burgh. isshu is pretty far away and im actually starting to miss you guys. cilan and iris want to visit kanto as well

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Taking a break? Slacker

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **dammit gary! always there to ruin everything!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I'm just messing with you. It'd be good for you to come back to Kanto so I have another chance to whoop your ass ;D

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is that a challenge? its on!

Of course Gary had to jump in. She made a face and decided to intervene.

**Misty Kasumi **Ignoring that… Let us know when you decide to come back. I'd love to come visit. I'll bring **Brock Takeshi** along as well.

**Brock Takeshi **Of course!

**May Haruka **Hey! I wanna be in on this as well!

Misty blinked. Wasn't May in Johto?

Oh well, it didn't matter. The more the merrier.

**Max Haruka **Sis! Bring me, too!

_Max, too? _Misty sat in wonder. She didn't think Max was with Johto.

**Dawn Hikari **I'll leave Hoenn now, lol.

And Dawn was in Hoenn. Misty made a face. How was everyone going to get here?

This was suddenly getting interesting.

**Max Haruka **Good, you can come pick me up, Dawn, lol.

**Dawn Hikari **Sure, if your sister doesn't mind.

**May Haruka **That's fine by me. One less trip. Thanks!

**Barry Jun **Whoa, are we talking a party here? I am sooooo in!

Barry? Where did he come into the picture? Misty hardly even knew him. And wasn't he in Sinnoh?

Wow, everyone was all over the place.

**Dawn Hikari **Barry? Where did you come from?

**Barry Jun **My parents, lol

5 people like this

Misty laughed out loud. She was one of the five that clicked like.

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Party? I'll bring the chips.

_Party? _That wasn't intentional. Suddenly this was seeming like a weird game of telephone.

But Misty had a thought.

A party sounds cool… If everyone is coming here…

**Daisy Kasumi **ill totally bring the dip ;)

Now Daisy was randomly jumping in. Misty shook her head.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **whoa guys! i havent even gotten my badge yet! and where did all these people come from? who said party?

Misty tapped her finger to her chin.

_Hmm, I wonder if I could throw a party here? _Misty thought about asking her sisters for help, but then wondered if that was a good idea.

Whatever. She jumped out of her chair and left her room to find her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>created the event **Ash's Homecoming Party**

**May Haruka, Brock Takeshi, Dawn Hikari **and 23 others are attending

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **badge people BADGE!

**Misty Kasumi **Then hurry your ass up and get the damn badge!

13 people like this

Daisy walked in Misty's room as she was cleaning up.

"So, you, like, wanna have this party here?" she asked as she flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"Yes!" Misty said, shoving dirty clothes in a basket. "So you guys need to clean your rooms! I don't care if no one comes in the house, you guys need to clean up anyway!"

"So, you want it outside?" Daisy asked.

"Well, a lot of people are going to come, so yes," Misty said.

"Then why do we need to clean our rooms?" Daisy shrugged. Misty paused to glare at her.

"Because you guys are pigs!" she yelled. "Your youngest sister shouldn't have to tell you guys to clean up after yourselves."

"Whatever," Daisy waved her hand as if she were shooing a bug away.

* * *

><p>Ash charged back into Burgh's Gym.<p>

"I'm ready again, Burgh!" Ash yelled. Burgh stopped trimming some bushes to smile at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Ash raised his fist.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is challenging burgh to a gym battle…again!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Actually win this time

9 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **i don't need you to tell me that, stupid

**May Haruka **Get that badge so we can party!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is anyone even concerned about me or does everyone just want to party?

**Barry Jun **But Ash, its a PARTY! XD

6 people like this

* * *

><p>Cilan and Iris watched as Ash slumped and made his way back out the doors to the Gym. They glanced at Burgh, and he shrugged.<p>

"Close again," Burgh said. "Is something bothering him? He's not seeming to focus very well."

"Yeah, I think I know what's wrong," Iris glared at Cilan before hitting him on the arm. "Cilan showed him Facebook!"

"Hey, why is this always coming back to me?" Cilan frowned.

"I bet if I bring up Facebook on my phone right now, Ash will have already posted another status!" Iris said, reaching for her phone in her pocket. She logged on and Cilan and Burgh were looking over her shoulders.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…lost again…

"SEE?!" Iris yelled, and the two Gym Leaders jumped back.

**Misty Kasumi **Dislike!

**May Haruka **Dislike!

**Brock Takeshi **Dislike…

**Barry Jun **Party…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **if people would stop being so damn worried about this stupid party and encourage me i might actually do better!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Or maybe you just suck

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **DAMMIT GARY! I AM SO KICKING YOUR ASS WHEN I GET BACK!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Well if you keep losing, that might not be anytime soon

9 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **why did so many people like that? you guys are mean! ill just stay my ass here then! wheres your party now?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I win by default :P

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **NO! DAMMIT!

**Misty Kasumi **Whatever it takes to get him back to Kanto…

"I'm not too sure who this Gary kid is, but maybe he can motivate Ash to freaking step it up," Iris huffed.

Immediately after saying that, the Gym doors swung open.

"BURGH, I JUST HEALED MY POKÉMON!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. "AND I CHALLENGE YOU AGAIN!"

"Well, that was quick," Burgh clapped his hands, leaving Iris and Cilan to glance at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is challenging burgh to a gym battle so people can stop pestering me about this stupid party!

**Cilan Dent **Just focus and you're sure to do great.

**Iris Ryu **But you better win this time, Ash, because I wanna party, too…

14 people like this

* * *

><p>Ash cheered as his Tepig shot out a powerful Ember attack from it's nose, incinerating the Whirlipede and finally taking it down.<p>

"Yeah!" Ash cheered, running around in circles. "I won, I won!"

"You sure did," Burgh said, recalling his Pokémon. He started walking over to Ash and held out the Insect Badge. "Here's your—"

"Time to post this to Facebook!" Ash said as he smiled at his phone. Burgh sweatdropped while Iris was about to dropkick Cilan.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** finally won! :D

23 people like this

**Misty Kasumi **Good. Now get your ass home!

30 people like this

Ash jumped up and down in excitement as he exited the Castelia Gym, Insect Badge in hand.

"Time for us to head to Kanto!"

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot mention, but if you didn't already notice, any character that has siblings will take that main character's last name, like Max's last name is Haruka and Daisy's last name is Kasumi. And since Iris has the same name in English and Japanese, I went ahead and gave her the last name of Ryu, which is Japanese for Dragon since she's a Dragon-type Trainer. And I'm going to name the Unova region by its Japanese name of Isshu because I like Isshu better. As for ships, there're so many I like so I'm not sure what I'll do yet. Probably more of little shippy moments with everyone rather than actual pairings. And…I know this might seem out there considering many things, but…I'm possibly thinking about bringing in the main characters from AdventuresSpecial like Red, Yellow, and the rest of them. It may seem odd, but I love them so much, I'd find a way to make it work.**

**~Midori**


	2. Attending Ash's Homecoming Party

**Chapter Two: Attending Ash's Homecoming Party**

**Paul Shinji **is now friends with **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum, Dawn Hikari, Reggie Shinji **and 28 other people

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum** to **Paul Shinji** Hey Paul! Its been awhile! How are things going?

**Paul Shinji **Why are you talking to me like we're the best of friends? Cause we're not. Other than that, things are okay. My Pokemon are a helluva lot stronger. If we were to battle again, it wouldn't be much of a competition.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Thanks Paul. Im glad were friends…

**Paul Shinji **I just said we're not friends

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Facebook friends! Theres a difference!

**Paul Shinji **Whatever

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Anyway, Im having a homecoming party for whatever reason in Pallet Town in Kanto. I was gonna invite you if you wanted to come

**Paul Shinji **We're not friends. Why the hell would I want to go?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **DAMMIT PAUL I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE BUT FORGET IT NOW YOU ASSHOLE!

**Paul Shinji **Whatever

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Jerk…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>to **Paul Shinji **Hey, Paul! I'm glad you have a Facebook now. How are your adventures going? Are you attending Ash's homecoming party? I'd be good to see you again :)

**Paul Shinji **Hey, Dawn. My adventures are going good. I'm training hard to defeat Brandon. I wasn't planning on going to the party, but if you want me to go I wouldn't mind taking a break from training

**Dawn Hikari **Oh, that's great! I can't wait!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey, what the hell? Paul didnt even want to go! I dont even want him to go! Hes not invited!

**Dawn Hikari **Aww, Ash! Don't be like that! If Paul can't go, then I won't!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **No, wait! …Fine, he can go…

**Dawn Hikari **Yay! Thank you, Ash!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Dawn, I think youre a little too excited about seeing Paul again…

**Misty Kasumi **Paul can come regardless of what Ash says. I'm in charge of this party.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey! This party is about me! That's not far!

**Misty Kasumi **Life's not fair :P

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is finally on his way back to Kanto with **Cilan Dent **and **Iris Ryu**!

**Misty Kasumi, Cilan Dent, Dawn Hikari **and 19 others like this

**May Haruka **Finally!

**Brock Takeshi **Finally!

**Misty Kasumi **Took long enough.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey! D:

**Ritchie Hiroshi **I can't wait to see you, Ash!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Thanks Ritchie! Pikachu misses you too!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I can't wait to whoop his ass all the way back to Isshu! ;D

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **HEY!

**Misty Kasumi **Don't do that Gary. It took forever just to get him back here.

8 people like this

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Fine, I'll beat him so bad he'll never want to leave his room again. Then he'll always be here in Kanto!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **GARY I HATE YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>Ash is finally back! Time to PARTY! XD

34 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum** Wow! So many people showed up! :O

15 people like this

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **You have more friends than I thought.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whats that supposed to mean?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Nothing :P

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Kasumi <strong>Whoa this is like one totally kick ass party. Good job sis!

**Violet Kasumi, Lily Kasumi, Misty Kasumi **and 6 others like this

**Misty Kasumi** Thank you, Daisy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>At Ash's homecoming party! I'm meeting so many awesome people, like **Misty Kasumi**! And **Paul Shinji **is here! I'm so excited! XD

**Barry Jun **likes this

**Barry Jun **Woo-hoo for Paul! He wont talk to me though…

**May Haruka **The kid with the purple hair?I don't think he's talked to anyone since he's been here…

**Dawn Hikari **That's Paul. I'll go try to talk to him.

**Barry Jun **Ill go with you!

* * *

><p><strong>TraceyKenji Sketchit** At Ash's homecoming party. He's brought some Pokemon from the Isshu region with him! I'm currently sketching an Oshawott. So cool!

**Misty Kasumi **likes this

**Misty Kasumi **It's soooo cute! I want one! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Duplica Imite <strong>Attending Ash's homecoming party!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Huh? You are? I havent seen you anywhere

**Duplica Imite **I've been here the whole time!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Where? Im looking everywhere!

**Misty Kasumi **Wait…

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Daisy?

**Daisy Kasumi **Like oh my Arceus! Are there like 2 of me?

**Violet Kasumi **Whoa like Daisy which ones the real one?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Duplica!

**Duplica Imite **Tee hee! ;D

**Daisy Kasumi **That was freaky. But she like totally pulled it off! It was like I was looking in a mirror! Good job Ditto girl!

**Duplica Imite **likes this

**Duplica Imite **Thank you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak **About to kick Ash's ass at his own party! If you're in town, come on by to watch the show!

41 people like this

**Shelly Marigo **i am sooooo there!

**Grace Stevens **oh mi arceus i will lyke totaly b ther

**Nina Jackson **me 2! go gary! i luv u!

**Sarah Ramona **i luv him more

**Nina Jackson **bitch plz i luv him way mor GO GARY!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Um…do any of your fangirls have more than a kindergarten education Gary?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I don't know. Ask them, lol

* * *

><p><strong>Ritchie Hiroshi <strong>Watching an epic battle between **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **and **Gary/Shigeru Oak**! It's so amazing, I can't believe I'm witnessing it!

**Brock Takeshi, Misty Kasumi, Barry Jun **and 6 others like this

**Brock Takeshi **It is! Go Ash!

**Misty Kasumi **But if Ash keeps screwing up, he's not gonna win…STOP BEING STUPID, ASH!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Im not being stupid! Stop saying that!

**Misty Kasumi **Why the hell are you commenting while you're in the middle of a battle? STOP BEING AN OBSESSIVE STATUS-UPDATER AND FOCUS BEFORE GARY WIPES THE FLOOR WITH YOU!

16 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Shinji<strong> Wow. I really need to take tips from this Gary kid. He's pretty good.

**Dawn Hikari **Whoa, is Paul actually wanting to take advice from someone other than himself? Never thought I'd see the day :P

**Reggie Shinji **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>This battle has been going on forever! But they're neck-and-neck! So close!

**Drew Shuu **It really is.

**Dawn Hikari **I know! They're both doing well! Go, Ash!

**Max Haruka **Gary has such a variety of strong Pokemon! And that Arcanine is so well groomed! So cool!

**May Haruka **Whose side are you on?

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan Dent<strong> Such an amazing battle! Gary knows how to spice up a match!

**Iris Ryu **He really does! Oh, but here comes Pikachu! Go, Pikachu!

**Misty Kasumi, May Haruka **and **Dawn Hikari **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>Pikachu! TIME TO TOTALLY OWN THE BATTLE!

**May Haruka, Dawn Hikari, Ritchie Hiroshi **and 25 others like this

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Oh my Arceus…I ACTUALLY WON! THANK THE LUCKY STAR! :D

**Cilan Dent, Ritchie Hiroshi, May Haruka **and 34 others like this

**Misty Kasumi** How about thank your Pokemon…

**Brock Takeshi **likes this

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I have to say, Ash, you've improved

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Thank you Gary! :D

**May Haruka **Wow, that was a good match.

**Ritchie Hiroshi **You both did great!

**Barry Jun **AWESOMENESS!

**Daisy Kasumi **Whoa like good job Ash ;D

**Dawn Hikari **Holy Miltank, that was awesome!

**Iris Ryu **Kick-ass! Ash won! Woo-hoo! XD

**Misty Kasumi **I have to say, it was a good battle. But I have a question…Why did it take you 3 tries to beat Burgh?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Good question, Misty. Hmm, Ash?

**Iris Ryu **Yeah, I'm curious, too.

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Ash?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Um…no answer?

**Misty Kasumi **Geez, Ash…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Shinji <strong>is now friends with **Gary/Shigeru Oak**

**Paul Shinji **to **Gary/Shigeru Oak **Hey. I saw your battle against Ash. I can tell you've trained your Pokemon pretty well. I have an Electivire like you as well. I was wondering if maybe we could get together sometime and have a battle ourselves and if you would mind giving me some tips.

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Thanks for the compliment. You have an Electivire, too? That's awesome! Yeah, I wouldn't mind battling you soon, that'd be great

**Paul Shinji **Thanks

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey! Since when are you guys buddy-buddy? D:

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Aww, is someone upset that one of your friends finds me cooler than you?

**Paul Shinji **We're not friends

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Argh! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>So Ash's party is already over…BUT MAN WAS IT BEAST! XD

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum, Misty Kasumi, Dawn Hikari** and 20 others like this

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **So thanks everyone for coming to my party! We will have to throw another one sometime soon before I return to Isshu so nobody go anywhere!

**Brock Takeshi, Tracey/Kenji Sketchit, Drew Shuu** and 37 others like this

**Brock Takeshi **Of course!

**Max Haruka **Sis, we've got to stay in Kanto!

**May Haruka **Fine, but I don't know where we'll stay…

**Misty Kasumi **You can stay with me in Cerulean. I'm sure my sisters won't mind.

**Daisy Kasumi **No thats like totally cool with me ;)

**May Haruka **Really? Thanks!

**Dawn Hikari **I'd like to stay here, but I have to return to Hoenn. The next competition is in less than 2 weeks and I have to prepare. But if you don't hold it too soon, I might be able to attend the next one.

**Misty Kasumi **Yeah, Ash, when do you plan on returning to Isshu?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Dont worry Dawn it wont be for another few weeks at least. And Misty Im not sure when. Cilan and Iris aren't in any hurry to return and I dont mind taking a break for a few weeks.

**Misty Kasumi **Oh, okay then. You'll have to come visit us at the Gym when you've get the chance.

**Brock Takeshi **Same here!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Okay then. Can do :D

**Barry Jun **Whoa Ash I wanna go with you!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **You do? Um okay. If you dont have a place to stay you can stay with me and Cilan.

**Barry Jun **Cool! This is gonna be so AWESOME! XD

**Iris Ryu **Hey! What about me?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Youre a girl! You cant stay with me!

**Misty Kasumi **Well geez, Ash, way to let her know. Iris don't worry, you can stay with me, too. Our house is big enough.

**Iris Ryu **Thanks a lot! And Ash, you're a jerk!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey!

**Misty Kasumi **No, he's just a guy :P

**Brock Takeshi **Hey!

**Misty Kasumi **I don't want to hear it from you, Brock.

**Brock Takeshi **:(

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>to **Drew Shuu** Hey…are you staying in Kanto?

**Drew Shuu** I was planning to return to Johto to train for the upcoming contest, but since it's a few weeks away I might as well stay here. There are some things in Kanto that I didn't have time to do last time I was here.

**May Haruka **Like what?

**Drew Shuu **Visit Celadon City is high on my list. I'd love to meet Erika and show her my Roserade to see if maybe see could help me with a technique I'm trying to perfect.

**May Haruka **Hey, the department store is in Celadon!

**Drew Shuu** Yeah. What about it?

**May Haruka **Well, I was wondering if maybe…I could go with you.

**Drew Shuu **Go with me? Um, yeah, I don't mind.

**May Haruka **Really? Thank you!

**Drew Shuu **We'll leave tomorrow afternoon.

**May Haruka **Okay! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think I've written enough for this chapter. I decided to add Paul, which I had planned on doing but I didn't get around to it last chapter. Barry is one of my favorite characters, so his randomness is going to be everywhere for everyone to enjoy, lol. As for the AdvanceShipping suggestion, I appreciate it, but I'm still not sure what I'll do with Ash. For now I'm gonna lean toward ContestShipping (not to be a huge disappointment or anything, sorry!) but I might add some shippy moments with Ash and everyone I please to make some people happy. I hope that's okay! I'm not too mean of a person (I hope not…). I'm also planning on adding Gym Leaders and such soon, not like we don't have enough characters to keep up with, lol. And still possibly the AdventuresSpecial characters…maybe… So I hope everyone was pleased with this chapter! Review and let me know! And more suggestions are always welcome! I won't try to shoot them down…but I do love reader feedback. :D**

**~Midori**


	3. Meet Your Doppelganger!

**Hey, guys. To anyone that doesn't read Pokemon Adventures/Special, this chapter might be a little confusing...I would recommend Bulbapedia, most definitely. Sorry again if it comes off as confusing, but I just had to include them! .**

**~Midori**

**Chapter Three: Meet Your Doppelganger!  
><strong>

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is now friends with **Red Aka, Green Okido, Blue Leaf **and 12 other people

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **to **Red Aka **Whoa! You look…a lot like me…

**Red Aka **Hey, Ash! I've heard about you! I'm glad we're friends! And you're right…I never realized how much we look alike. Hmm…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **You also have a Pikachu just like me…And you say youre from Pallet?

**Red Aka **Yeah, but I'm a few years older than you. I got my Bulbasaur from Professor Oak.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Really? I wonder why Ive never heard of you…

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak **is now friends with **Green Okido**

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **to **Green Okido **Whoa…

**Green Okido **Whoa is right. Why do you look just like me?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Even our names are alike…

**Green Okido **Aren't you Professor Oak's grandson?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Yeah…?

**Green Okido **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka<strong> Heading for Celadon City with **Drew Shuu**!

**Misty Kasumi **likes this

**Misty Kasumi **Have fun!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Wait I thought you were staying with Misty?

**May Haruka** Things changed! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow of the Viridian Forest <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hello, Ash Ketchum! I'm glad we're friends! XD

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hello Yellow of the…Wait whats up with your name?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Is there something wrong with it? It's the name I go by. I live near the Viridian Forest. It's also where, well…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Never mind ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Shinji <strong>Training with **Gary/Shigeru Oak**

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I just kicked his ass the other day! Why would you want to train with a loser?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Cause even when I lose I'm still cooler than you :P

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whatever

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Haha

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Suishou <strong>Headed out to the Isshu region to catch every Pokemon there! I'm so excited!

**Gold Kin **likes this

**Gold Kin **Good luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>to **Silver Gin **Silver! We should get together and hang out! ;D

**Silver Gin **What? I've been busy recently, but I should be free sometime next week.

**Blue Leaf **Busy with what? I'm sooooo bored! Fine, I'll just go hang out with **Green Okido**! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>to **Green Okido **You're hanging out with me tomorrow! Meet me at the Saffron Train Station at 11! We'll go to Goldenrod and spend the day together! Okay? Good!

**Green Okido **What? What if I was busy, too?

**Blue Leaf **You're not cause I said you're not. You better be there tomorrow or I'm hunting your ass down!

**Green Okido **How come you'll interrupt my plans but you won't bother with Silver when he's busy?

**Blue Leaf **Cause I like you more :P

**Silver Gin **Dammit, Blue…

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>is now friends with **Sapphire Birch**

**May Haruka **to **Sapphire Birch **Whoa…

**Sapphire Birch **You look a lot like me, May…

**May Haruka **You even have a Blaziken, like me!

**Sapphire Birch **I got mine from my father, Professor Birch.

**May Haruka **Whaaaat? Professor Birch is your father? I got my Torchic from him as well!

**Sapphire Birch **Really? I wonder why I've never seen you.

**May Haruka **I'm not sure. Have you heard of Norman? He's my father.

**Sapphire Birch **Norman? The Gym Leader of Petalburg? He's your father?

**May Haruka **Yeah…This is so weird…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I think Im starting to see a pattern…

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>likes to stir up trouble ;D

**Green Okido **Hell yeah you do! Why is Silver here? I thought he was busy!

**Silver Gin **…

**Blue Leaf** Doesn't matter. Now you're both here! Let's go, already!

**Green Okido **Sigh…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>is now friends with **Platinum Berlitz**

**Platinum Berlitz **to **Dawn Hikari **Excuse me, Dawn, but…we look very similar…

**Dawn Hikari **Whoa! We do! Your clothes are similar to the ones I wore in the cold weather!

**Platinum Berlitz **And your clothes look just like the clothes I used to wear…

**Dawn Hikari **Piplup was your starter Pokemon? Same as me! But you have an Empolean now. That's so cool!

**Platinum Berlitz **Yeah…I still can't over how much we look alike…

**Dawn Hikari **Me neither. This is the second time this has happened, and the first person was a princess! Now I look like the richest person in Sinnoh! Wow, I can't believe it!

**Platinum Berlitz **This has happened before?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **This is way too much of a coincidence…

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra Kotone<strong> is now friends with **Crystal Suishou**

**Lyra Kotone **to **Crystal Suishou **Wow, nice outfit!

**Crystal Suishou **You, too! You have good style!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whoa you guys are wearing the same outfit! Freaky weird!

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Heading to Viridian City with **Cilan Dent **and **Barry Jun**

**Barry Jun **Hellz yeah! Adventure time! XD

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **likes this

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** You should come visit me!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Sure why not? Ill tell you when I get there

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Kougyoku <strong>is on a date with **Sapphire Birch**! :D

**Emerald Emerarudo **likes this

**Emerald Emerarudo **Don't screw it up

**Sapphire Birch **likes this

**Ruby Kougyoku **What's that supposed to mean?

**Sapphire Birch **Exactly what it means.

**Ruby Kougyoku **?

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi Forrest Takeshi <strong>is definitely fit to be a Gym Leader!

**Forrest Takeshi, Ash/Satoshi Ketchum, Flint Takeshi **and 6 others like this

**Forrest Takeshi **Thanks, big brother! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>is having an awesome day with her bestest friends forever **Green Okido** and **Silver Gin**! ;D

**Red Aka **likes this

**Green Okido **Whatever…

**Silver Gin **Whatever…

**Blue Leaf **You know you guys love me! ;D

**Green Okido **Anyway…

**Silver Gin** Anyway…

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>is now friends with **Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju**

**Barry Jun **to **Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** HOLY MILTANK!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **I was about to say the same…

**Barry Jun **You look just like me! Are you my doppelganger?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **It would seem like it…

**Barry Jun **OH MY ARCEUS! AM I GONNA DIE NOW?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Um, I hope not…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH OF A COINCIDENCE!

**Barry Jun **ASH! IM GONNA DIE! TELL PAUL I LOVE HIM!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **WHOA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY PAUL? THATS A LITTLE DISTURBING BARRY!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **WHATS WITH THE ALL-CAPS RAGE? CAN I JOIN IN?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **What the hell? Do I need to smack all of you?

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>is now back in Hoenn preparing for her next contest!

**May Haruka **and **Ruby Kougyoku **like this

**Ruby Kougyoku **You're competing in contests in Hoenn? Which city are you in? We might compete against each other!

**Dawn Hikari** I'm in Slateport now training. I didn't know you competed in contests…Well, you're my newest rival!

**Ruby Kougyoku **I'm heading to Slateport to compete in next weeks contest! We'll be competing against one another! Ha, this will be good!

**Dawn Hikari **It will! I can't wait to meet you!

**Ruby Kougyoku **Me either!

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro <strong>is delivering a Gothita to the director of Pokemon Monthly!

**Black Kuro **and **Crystal Suishou **like this

**Crystal Suishou **Oma! I need a Gothita! D:

**White Shiro **I heard you can catch some in Route 5, right next to Nimbasa City.

**Crystal Suishou **Virtual hugglez! Thank you so much! XD

**White Shiro **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju <strong>Speaking of Pokemon!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Speaking of Pokemon

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **There are 646 confirmed Pokemon now!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Wow, that's a lot of Pokemon.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **There're many different kinds! Dogs, cats, birds…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Fish, cherries, bees that make honey, ice cream…

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju ***Slap!* Do you ever think about anything other than food?

**Fantina Melissa **Bwahahahahaha! That was so funny! XD

**Crystal Suishou **That is true. I've captured a lot of Pokemon, and you sure do come across some strange ones…

**Barry Jun **Oma why did you hit him? That was hilarious! XD

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **That's the point of the act…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Yeah, Pearl, why did you hit me?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Dia! That's the whole point of the act! And put down that rice ball! *Slap*

* * *

><p><strong>Black Kuro <strong>I'M GONNA CHALLENGE THE POKEMON LEAGUE AND I'M GONNA WIIIIINNNNN!

**Barry Jun **ALL-CAPS RAGE! BWAAAAHHHH!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **YELLING! AAAAHHHHH!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **SHUT UP! D:

11 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Kin <strong>Off to ask DJ Mary on a date!

**Whitney Akane **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, what? Who says she's going to accept?

**Gold Kin **I did!

**Whitney Akane **You poor, poor boy…

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Emerarudo <strong>Left my mark in Oldale Town, if you know what I mean ;)

**Sapphire Birch **Dammit, Emerald, stop urinating in public! It's disgusting!

**Ruby Kougyoku **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Whitney Akane<strong> to **Gold Kin **Rejected!

**Gold Kin **D':

**Whitney Akane **Did you really think that would work? You silly boy…

**Gold Kin **Shut up! I'll just try again later…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now in Viridian City!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **You should meet me at the Pokemon Center!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Sure thing!

**Red Aka **I'll be there!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Huh? Red?

**Red Aka **;D

* * *

><p><strong>Brendan Birch<strong> is now friends with **Ruby Kougyoku **and **Sapphire Birch**

**Ruby Kougyoku **to **Brendan Birch **...

**Brendan Birch **…

**Sapphire Birch **to **Brendan Birch **…

**Brendan Birch **…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** WHAT THE HELL? D:

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, Brandon's not going to be a recurring character, I just figured I'd add that to finish off the running gag. So here's the end of the third chapter! I love this chapter, I'm glad I added the AdventuresSpecial characters! It makes everything so much more fun! And I guess confusing! But oh well! Um, just to clarify some things. All the Adventures/Special characters' last names are based on the Japanese for there names, for the most part. Emerald and Diamond's names are pretty much just the Japanese pronunciations. Green's name is the Japanese for Oak since Gary is already Professor Oak's grandson. But Green **_**does **_**have some kind of connection with him, as told by his conversation with Gary, but that would have been too confusing so I left it at that. Blue's name is based off of her character name from the FireRed and LeafGreen games. Yellow's name will just be "of the Viridian Forest". And Sapphire's and Platinum's names are the same, with Sapphire using her English last name so she has a connection to Professor Birch. Make sense? Probably not, lol. I try. It is my FanFiction so I guess I can do what I want, but it bugs me if things don't make sense. Sorry, I guess I'm rambling, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless! Next chapter I'll start adding the Gym Leaders. Some have already shown up here and there, but I'll introduce most, if not all, of them. Sound good? Reviews and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks! :D**

**~Midori**


	4. The Gym Leaders Want a Rematch!

**Hey, everyone! Sorry about those who were confused by the last chapter. There are many people who are different about their approach on Pokemon. Some only watch the anime. Some hate the anime. Some only play the games. Some read the Pokemon Adventures/Special manga. Some don't have a clue what Pokemon Adventures/Special is, or why for whatever reason it seems to have two different names as I post it. For me, I've played all the games, don't watch much of the anime anymore but keep up with it on Bulbapedia, and I own all of the up-to-date Pokemon Adventures manga as it's being released in America. I still even collect the cards. Everyone's different, and since Facebook is used by so many people in real life, why only limit this story to only the characters in the anime? I hope this doesn't discourage people to stop reading my story, but I just wish to put that out there and let my fans know. As always I recommend Bulbapedia to anyone who remains confused; it's a really great site and I may have spent half my life on it (lol). And for everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate the suggestions and I'll see what I can do in upcoming chapters. So anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter four! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Gym Leaders Want a Rematch!<strong>

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is now friends with **Volkner Denzi, Koga Kyo, Jasmine Mikan **and 30 other people

**Misty Kasumi **Wow, so many Gym Leaders at once! Were we not good enough, Ash?

**Brock Takeshi, Cilan Dent, Iris Ryu **and 6 others like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Good enough? What are you talking about?

**Misty Kasumi **Never mind…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Misty Kasumi **It was a joke!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Misty Kasumi **Hopeless…

8 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>to **Gold Kin **Hey, up for another bike race?

**Gold Kin **Why? In a mood to lose? Of course!

**Whitney Akane **Whatever! You're gonna lose!

* * *

><p><strong>Lt. Surge Matis <strong>Proud to be an American! Returning to America in 2 weeks!

**Brawly Toki **Um, hey bro, I've been wondering…where is America exactly?

**Candice Suzuna **Yeah, I've been wondering that, too. Is it cold there?

**Lt. Surge Matis** Huh? You guys don't know where America is? And Candice, it may or may not be cold, depending on where you are and what season you're in.

**Morty Matsuba **No, I don't know where America is either. Is it close?

**Lt. Surge Matis **Err…Let's just say it's close to the Isshu region…

**Brawly Toki **Really, bro? That's waaaay out there!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whoa! I was just in the Isshu region! Maybe Ill stop by America on my way back there lol!

**Lt. Surge Matis **Maybe. If you can find it…

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck Shijima <strong>to **Green Okido **Hey! You should come train with me again sometime soon! I haven't seen you in awhile! Maybe we can have anotherbattle?

**Green Okido **Sure, why not? That would be great for my Pokemon. I'll meet you at the Gym tomorrow morning.

**Blue Leaf **Hey! We were supposed to hang out tomorrow! What is this?

**Green Okido **I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you hang out with Silver instead? He seems to be your new best friend.

**Blue Leaf **New? I've known Silver a lot longer than I've known you! And fine! Maybe I will go hang out with him! :P

**Silver Gin **What? Why throw me in this? What about Yellow? Or Red?

**Blue Leaf **They're busy.

**Silver Gin **And I'm not?

**Gold Kin **Silver's hanging out with me tomorrow

**Blue Leaf **Shut up, Gold. No he's not.

**Silver Gin **Yes, Blue. Yes I am.

**Blue Leaf **Fine. I'll hang out with both of you. See you tomorrow! ;D

**Gold Kin **Whoa! That girl is trouble!

**Silver Gin **You said it…

**Blue Leaf **I heard that.

* * *

><p><strong>Roark Tougan <strong>In the underground with my dad, **Bryon Tougan**, digging for fossils!

**Bryon Tougan **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>ChiliPod Dent **to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Yo! How ya holdin up Ash? Takin care of my brother? Lol

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Yeah things are good. We took a short break and now were in Kanto. If you wanted to ask about Cilan why didnt you just message him?

**Chili/Pod Dent **Cause I felt like askin you lol. He seemed to take a likin to you sooooo…just seeing how things are with you 2 ;D

**Cress/Corn Dent **likes this

**Cilan Dent **Hey! It's not like that! D:

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** ?

**Cilan Dent **Ignore it…

**Chili/Pod Dent **DENIAL!

**Cress/Corn Dent **:)

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Cilan Dent **Ignore. It.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow of the Viridian Forest <strong>Hanging out with **Red Aka **and some new friends **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum**, **Cilan Dent**, and **Barry Jun **in Viridian City. It's a good day! X3

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum, Red Aka, Blue Leaf **and 22 others like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I still cant believe hes older than me…

**Crystal Suishou **and **Red Aka **like this

**Crystal Suishou** Trust me, I couldn't believe it when I first met her, either…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Her? Dont you mean him?

**Crystal Suishou **No, I mean her. Yellow is her.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whaaaaaat? Yellows a girl?

12 people like this

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>Waiting for **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **to finally reach Cerulean City. If he doesn't get lost first.

**Brock Takeshi, Tracey/Kenji Sketchit, Iris Ryu **and 21 others like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Ill get there! Im hanging out with Yellow and Red in Viridian! Stop being so impatient! Miss me that much?

**Misty Kasumi **Of course not! It just gets boring around here!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whatever. Someone misses me lol

**Misty Kasumi **Shut up!

**Red Aka **Hey, we can venture with you to Cerulean. That won't be a problem. Right, Yellow?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **I'm not busy. That'll be fun!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Well there you go. Im on my way. Impatient

**Misty Kasumi **Shut up! You can just go back to Isshu for all I care!

**Max Haruka **But Misty, you've been talking about how you wished he would just hurry up so that you guys can do soothing together.

**Iris Ryu, Daisy Kasumi, May Haruka **and 15 others like this

**Misty Kasumi** SHUT THE HELL UP, MAX!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Someones snappy

**Max Haruka **Uh-oh. Now she's storming around the Gym. I should run away now…

**Misty Kasumi **RUN. RUN AS FAR AS THOSE SHORT LEGS WILL TAKE YOU BEFORE YOU LOSE THE ABILITY TO USE THEM EVER AGAIN.

**May Haruka **likes this

**Max Haruka **Don't like that, sis! I'm in danger! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Kin <strong>Whitney is the coolest and the prettiest Gym Leader ever. No one can ever beat her and she is so awesome.

**Whitney Akane** Oma, Gold! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! That's so sweet!

**Blue Leaf **O.o Whoa. Gold, what's gotten into you?

**Crystal Suishou **Blue, you took the words right out of my mouth.

**Gold Kin **You really think I wanted to put that? Whitney made me!

**Whitney Akane **Only because he lost the race. That was the rule: lose and you have to admit how cool the winner is on Facebook!

**Gold Kin **Whatever, I said it so leave me alone.

**Whitney Akane **^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Erika Hana <strong>A trainer by the name of **Drew Shuu **came to my Gym today and showed be such a beautiful Roserade! It was so well taken care of! And he asked me to help him train it for upcoming contests he participates in! I actually felt honored!

**Drew Shuu **likes this

**Drew Shuu **Of course. You are the expert of Grass-type Pokemon, especially flower-type Pokemon, after all ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>Phew! Tough day training for contests, but I'm sure it will pay off!

**Solidad Saori, Ruby Kougyoku, Zoey Nozomi **and 4 others like this

**Solidad Saori **Good luck, Dawn!

**Zoey Nozomi **Ditto what Solidad said! I'm rooting for you!

**Duplica Imite **Someone say Ditto?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Sayo <strong>to **Misty Kasumi **Hey, Misty! It's been awhile! How are things? I've gotten more badges now and I'll be in the area again soon. We should battle again! My Espeon has missed you about as much as I have!

**Misty Kasumi **Sakura! It has been awhile! You should come by! I'll be happy to see you and battle you again!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whats with all the exclamation points? Are you guys that excited?

**Misty Kasumi **You'll probably get here a lot faster than Ash will!

**Sakura Sayo **and **Iris Ryu **like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey! D:

**Sakura Sayo **I should be there by tomorrow night! Oh, I'm excited now! XD

**Misty Kasumi **Can't wait to see you!

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Natsume <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **...Hey…If you get the chance…you should come visit my Gym again…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Really? Okay. Im not sure why, but I wont pass up the offer!

**Misty Kasumi **It might be awhile, Sabrina. He has to reach Cerulean first :P

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **If you bring up how long its taking me to get to Cerulean I swear I will skip it…

**Sabrina Natsume **…Ash will reach Pewter City by tomorrow afternoon, stay with Brock for the evening, then venture through Mt. Moon the next day and reach Cerulean City by evening of the same day…if he doesn't stray from the current path…

**Misty Kasumi **Oh. Okay, thanks, Sabrina! Hear that, Ash? I'm expecting your ass to be here in 2 days! Got it?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o Was no one else bothered by that?

**Barry Jun **I wasn't. I thought it was awesome! Sabrina, can you predict something about me?

**Sabrina Natsume **…Barry will be attacked by a swarm of Beedrill in Viridian Forest and be Doubleslapped by a Clefairy in Mt. Moon for taking one of its Moon Stones…Both incidents can be prevented…

**Dawn Hikari **likes this

**Dawn Hikari **Bwahahahaha!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whoa…Harsh…

**Barry Jun **O.o *Huddles in a corner and sulks*

**Misty Kasumi **I wouldn't be talking, Ash. If you're not here within 2 days, you'll suffer a worse fate than be attacked by Beedrill and Clefairy.

**Max Haruka **Don't test that, Ash. Trust me.

**Misty Kasumi **likes this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o *Joins Barry in the corner and sulks*

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka<strong> Shopping with **Drew Shuu**!

**Brock Takeshi **likes this

**Brock Takeshi **Good luck, Drew.

**Drew Shuu **likes this

**Drew Shuu **Thanks. I'm gonna need it

**May Haruka **Hey!

* * *

><p><strong>Rudy Ziggy <strong>to **Misty Kasumi **Hey, Misty. I haven't talked to you in what feels like forever. Facebook sure is convenient, isn't it? So how are things with you? I'm thinking about leaving Trovita Island and making my way inland for a vacation with Mahri. Maybe I can visit you sometime? ;)

**Misty Kasumi** Hey, Rudy. Wow, it has been some time since I've heard from you. I'm doing great, actually. Same with you and Mahri? Yeah, if you're coming to Kanto sometime soon, you should stop by Cerulean! I'd be happy to see you and Mahri again! :)

**Rudy Ziggy **Of course! That'll be my first on my list of cities to visit! And yes, Mahri and I are doing fine. She misses you a lot. She says hi.

**Misty Kasumi **Hi, Mahri! And sure, let me know when you're close by.

**Rudy Ziggy **Sure thing! ;)

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Geez Misty. You might as well throw a party yourself. Everyones coming to meet you

**Misty Kasumi **Maybe I will throw a party ;D

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>created the event** Misty's Awesome Party in Cerulean City! :D**

**Sakura Sayo, Rudy Ziggy, Iris Ryu **and 42 others are attending

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **HUH? D:

**Barry Jun **Another party? I am soooooooo there! Ash we gotta hurry the hell up!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Barry, stop running! There's a nest of Beedrill over there!

**Cilan Dent **Uh-oh…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Oh my! There are Beedrill everywhere!

**Barry Jun **WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Stop updating your status while you're getting attacked!

**Misty Kasumi **Wow. Sabrina was right.

**Sabrina Natsume **…

**Daisy Kasumi **Another party? Time to like stock up on food!

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit** I'll bring the chips, again.

**Ritchie Hiroshi **I still have some leftover soda from the last party.

**Daisy Kasumi **Great! Less things for me to buy!

**Barry Jun** Ouch…Pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Katsura <strong>Here's a riddle for you guys: What word in English actually gets shorter when you add 2 letters to it?

**Flannery Asuna **Hmm, this is a tough one…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Is that even possible?

**Fantina Melissa **I was never one for riddles. Especially in English. How about French?

**Blaine Katsura **Sorry, Fantina, I don't know French…

**Fantina Melissa **Horrible!

**Blaine Katsura **Where did French even originate?

**Lt. Surge Matis **In France! And English originated in England! How do you guys not know this?

**Candice Suzuna **Where's France? Is it cold there?

**Bugsy Tsukushi **England? Is that a new bug?

**Lt. Surge Matis **Oh, geezus, you guys are hopeless…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I STILL DONT UNDERSTAND THE RIDDLE! D:

**Blaine Katsura **The answer is: Short.

**Flannery Asuna **Oh! I get it! Haha, that's great!

**Bugsy Tsukushi **That was a good one.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I still dont get it…

**Misty Kasumi **Ash! You're so slow! Short is a 5-letter word! Shorter is a longer, 7-letter word, but in context, short is longer than shorter! Get it?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Oh. Wow that was crazy! Blaine I dont know how you come up with this stuff

**Misty Kasumi **Ash, I don't know how you're so dense.

6 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Were finally in Pewter City!

**Brock Takeshi **likes this

**Barry Jun **Not without injuries…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **likes this

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Poor Barry…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I think he will be fine. Hes tough. Right, Barry?

**Barry Jun **Id like to see you get stung by a few Beedrill...See how tough you are…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>is attending **Misty's Awesome Party in Cerulean City! :D**

**Misty Kasumi **likes this

**Misty Kasumi **You'll be back in Kanto by then?

**Dawn Hikari **Yep! My contest is at the end of the week, so I should be able to return in time for the party next week! I'm excited! XD

**Misty Kasumi **Awesome! I'm glad you can come!

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju <strong>to **Misty Kasumi** Hey, Misty. I know we haven't met, but…I was wondering if maybe Diamond, Platinum, and I could attend your party next week.

**Misty Kasumi **Of course! I'm sure it would be great to meet all of you!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Sure! And Diamond and I can perform our comedy acts!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Will there be food?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **What a dumb question! It's a party, of course there will be food!

**White Shiro **Hey, may I come as well? And bring a friend with me?

**Misty Kasumi **Why not? Everyone's invited, and I'll be so glad to meet you guys!

**Black Kuro **AM I THE FRIEND?

**White Shiro** Maybe, if your big mouth doesn't ruin the party.

**Black Kuro **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?

**White Shiro **Why? Everything you say over Facebook is unnecessarily in all-caps! You don't need to yell over Facebook!

**Black Kuro **IT HELPS GET MY POINT ACROSS!

**White Shiro **Whatever. Don't be obnoxious.

**Crystal Suishou **I wish I could go, but I'm busy in Isshu! Sorry!

**Lt. Surge** **Matis** Which is right next to America!

**Lt. Surge Matis **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>Heading back to Cerulean! Got some new clothes! :D

**Misty Kasumi, Dawn Hikari, **and **Harley Hari **like this

**Harley Hari **Fabulous, darling! I'd love to see them!

**Misty Kasumi **I think Mr. Cacturne needs a new wardrobe himself.

**May Haruka **likes this

**Harley Hari **I love my Cacturne outfit! I think someone's just jealous.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **likes this

**Misty Kasumi **Ash, why the hell did you like that?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Cause you wish you could dress up as your favorite Pokemon :P

**Misty Kasumi **I've dressed up like a Goldeen before. That counts.

**May Haruka **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>Ash and his friends are staying the night and we'll be heading to Cerulean in the morning!

**Misty Kasumi **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Birch <strong>Headed for Kanto with **Ruby Kougyoku **and **Emerald Emerarudo **to attend **Misty Kasumi**'s party! :D

**Ruby Kougyoku, Emerald Emerarudo, **and **Misty Kasumi **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Lt. Surge Matis <strong>Heading back to America!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Is that something you can eat?

**Lt. Surge Matis **ARGH! D:

* * *

><p><strong>And I guess I'll end this chapter here. I wanted to make this chapter a little longer than the others, so I just randomly crammed random things in here, and out comes another party! Anyway, don't you wonder how America and Japan can exist in the Pokemon world when each of the regions take up a portion of those countries? Does that mean Tokyo and New York City just don't exist? Who knows, but there's my take on it, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always, suggestions are always welcome. I'll take the suggestions for other characters from my last chapters' reviews into account and see what I can do, especially with Team Rocket. And let me know if anything else confused you and I'll do my best to answer your questions for you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh, and another thing: if you review, you should let me know what your favorite part is. Something I may think is funny may not be so funny to others or something I might think wasn't too funny may have just made you laugh so damn hard you cried or something. Who knows, but you can let me know! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	5. TR Blasts Off! No, They Circle Earth

**Hey, avid readers! Just wanted to clear up some things. I want to say thanks to Wylde Wolf for pointing out a mistake in my last chapter with Roark and Byron having different last names. I didn't even notice I did that, thanks! It's fixed now. And for those of you that are still confused about the doppelganger chapter (Chapter 3), characters from the anime and the manga are based off of characters of the games. Pokemon Adventures/Special is closely based off of the games and every character has a counterpart from those games except for Yellow and Emerald (for they are original characters). Blue is based off of the original unused female character for Red and Green Versions (which was scraped due to limited space, which is why we didn't have a female character until Crystal version). You know the character Leaf from FireRed and LeafGreen? That's the original Blue. Anyway, Ash is based off of Red, which is why the talk about looking similar. Green is based off of the rival from Red and Green versions, which is where Gary from the anime comes from, and so on and so forth, which is why everyone was talking about looking like one another. Make sense? I'm sure that explanation was much more confusing than necessary, but I tried! ^.^; I hope that (maybe) helped and (maybe) you learned something! So I listened to many of your suggestions and wrote them down so if I don't do them this chapter, I promise I'll do my best to get around to it! As for Shippings, there were so many! I asked for you guys' suggestions, so I'll do my best to add in as many Shippy moments as possible so I disappoint anyone! I'm glad you guys review and I hope you keep doing so! So I'll shut up and let you get started reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Team Rocket Blasts Off…! No, they Circle Earth…<strong>

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** is now friends with **Jessie Musashi, Trip Shooti, Morrison Masamune** and 16 other people

**Misty Kasumi **Okay, let's run through this list…Trip, Jimmy, Morrison, your mom (your mom has a Facebook? Hi, Mrs. Ketchum!)…Jessie and James? Like, from TEAM ROCKET? ARE YOU BLIND?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I just saw a whole bunch of friend requests and just randomly clicked them. I didnt even see that…

**Misty Kasumi **HENCE THE BLIND COMMENT!

7 people like this

**Jessie Musashi **Hey, why not be Facebook friends? We get tired of plotting to steal Pikachu all the time.

**Dawn Hikari **Really? Sounds too suspicious to me.

**James Kojiro** No, really, we do.

* * *

><p><strong>Delia Ketchum <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Ash! Hi! I'm so glad I have a Facebook now! Professor Oak said it would be a good idea to get one so I can stay in contact with you more often! So, how is your journey? Weren't you headed to Misty's house? Well, have fun and I hope everything goes okay! I love you! ^.^

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Aww mom… Seriously? Ugh…My journeys going okay. Im in Pewter now to pick up Brock but were heading out later and should be in Cerulean by tonight

**Barry Jun **Yeah, the journey's going okay for you because YOU DIDNT GET ATTACKED BY A SWARM OF BEEDRILL!

**Cilan Dent **likes this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **That was your fault for getting so excited about Misty's party…

**Misty Kasumi **Hey! I'm sorry you got hurt, Barry, but I'm glad my party is worth that getting so excited over! Oh, and hi again, Mrs. Ketchum! :D

**Delia Ketchum** Hi, Misty! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan Dent <strong>Enjoying a great meal cooked by **Brock Takeshi**. The perfect amount of spices was added…Just enough sugar was added to the dessert so it wouldn't be too sweet…Brock would be perfect in our restaurant! ;D

**Brock Takeshi, Chili/Pod Dent, Cress/Corn Dent **and 14 others like this

**Brock Takeshi **Thank you!

**Barry Jun **In other words, that food was the SHIZZ! :D

10 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Trip Shooti <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **So, how is it being back in the boonies named Kanto?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Shut up! All my friends are here and were all enjoying it!

**Trip Shooti **Gonna train some more so that you might actually beat me?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **likes this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **AT LEAST IM NOT NAMED AFTER A DAMN CAMERA!

**Iris Ryu **and** Cilan Dent **like this

**Delia Ketchum **Ash Ketchum! Language!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Sorry, mom…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Lol, your mom caught you

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Shut up…

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow of the Viridian Forest <strong>It's a lot of fun to hang out with **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum**, **Barry Jun**, **Cilan Dent**, and **Brock Takeshi**! I can't wait to meet the rest of Ash's friends! ^.^

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum, Barry Jun, Misty Kasumi **and 28 others like this

**Misty Kasumi **Me neither!

**Red Aka **Hey, why wasn't my name on there?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Because I obviously don't need to; you're too cool to even need to be mentioned!

**Red Aka** and **Blue Leaf **like this

**Blue Leaf **Someone's in love! ;D

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Whaaaa-?

**Red Aka **Huh? Love?

**Blue Leaf **Nothing! ;)

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **...

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi<strong> posted a picture: Pikachu's Awesome Ketchup Explosion!

**Misty Kasumi, May Haruka, Delia Ketchum **and 41 others like this

**May Haruka **It got all over Ash! Lololol!

**Misty Kasumi **Pikachu sure loves his ketchup!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Oh my Arceus! Brock you said you wouldnt post it!

**Brock Takeshi **Sorry! It was too good not to post!

**Cilan Dent **It is too cute. :)

**Barry Jun **Too freaking hilarious! I cant believe I was there to witness that! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Marina Dani <strong>to **Crystal Suishou **Hey…We look alike…

**Crystal Suishou **…We really do…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Oh no…Not this again…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now friends with **Cassidy Yamato **and **Butch Kosaburo**

**Misty Kasumi **Now Cassidy and Baffoon? Honestly, Ash?

**Butch Kosaburo **Really, now? Even posting my name for everyone to see and you guys STILL pronounce it wrong? WHAT THE HELL?

**James Kojiro **likes this

**Butch Kosaburo **DAMN YOU, JAMES!

* * *

><p><strong>Morrison Masamune <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey, Ash! What's up? It's been awhile! I see your back in Kanto now! I hope things are going good!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Morrison! Things are good thanks for asking! Im only in Kanto for a little while. I actually just got back from the Isshu region for a break. I hope things are going good for you too!

**Morrison Masamune **Isshu? I've heard of that place! It's got a whole bunch of new Pokemon! Sounds awesome! I hope that we can meet up sometime soon and have another battle!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Totally! Im busy with stuff right now but Ill let you know when Ive got some free time and where we should meet!

**Morrison Masamune **Sounds good! :D

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak **Reached Cerulean City to attend Misty's party. Aaannndd…it looks like I got here before **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum**! Shocker! ;D

**Misty Kasumi **likes this

**Misty Kasumi **Not really much of a shocker. **Dawn Hikari**'s in Hoenn and if she left now, she could probably get here faster than Ash…

**Dawn Hikari **and **Gary/Shigeru Oak **like this

**Dawn Hikari **Lol. You better hurry the hell up, Ash.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **SHUT UP DAMMIT I WILL GET THERE! D:

**Delia Ketchum **Ash Ketchum! Language!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **MOM!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Lol!

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro <strong>Heading for the Kanto region! I've never been in a region other than Isshu! I'm excited!

**Black Kuro **I'M ON A BOAT!

**White Shiro **Yeah, and if you don't shut up, you'll be IN THE WATER!

23 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>Back in Cerulean with **Drew Shuu**! Hi, **Misty Kasumi**!

**Misty Kasumi **Hi!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **How the hell did you get in Cerulean so fast? You just left yesterday! D:

**May Haruka **Because I'm awesome! ;D

7 people like this

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Your mom didn't get on your case for your foul mouth, Ashy-boy?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Shut up Gary! I dont think my mom is friends with May so ha!

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>is now friends with **Delia Ketchum**

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **DAMMIT!

**Delia Ketchum **Ash Ketchum! Language! I didn't raise such a foul-mouthed son!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **D:

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **;D

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy Kenta <strong>Off to see my friends **Vincent Jun'ichi **and **Marina Dani**! ;D

**Marina Dani **and **Vincent Jun'ichi **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy Yamato <strong>The Boss has some new plans cooked up! Can't wait for next week!

**Butch Kosaburo **likes this

**Misty Kasumi **Damn you, Cassidy and Butcher Knife! What do you have planned now?

**Butch Kosaburo **Hey, at least my name is in Butcher Knife. That actually sounds pretty cool…

**Cassidy Yamato **Who knows? Maybe you'll see it, brat! ;)

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Cassidy and Starsky and Hutch! Stop doing evil things!

**Butch Kosaburo **WHAT THE *#%! WHY THE &#% WOULD YOU THINK MY NAME IS STARSKY AND HUTCH! THAT'S 2 DAMN NAMES YOU STUPID $!&!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Whoa. Even Ash's potty mouth isn't that bad…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Butch Kosaburo <strong>changed his name to **Bitch Kosaburo**

**Jessie Musashi, James Kojiro, Misty Kasumi **and 56 others like this

**Jessie Musashi **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**James Kojiro **Too funny, lol.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I hope my mom doesnt see that Im friends with a Bitch…

11 people like this

**Misty Kasumi **Matches his personality.

10 people like this

**Bitch Kosaburo **WHAT THE &#$! WHO THE #*&% CHANGED MY NAME! I DIDN'T DO THAT! CHANGE IT BACK!

**Cassidy Yamato **I did it so that you'll shut up about people remembering your name. They will now.

25 people like this

**Bitch Kosaburo **THIS DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!

**Black Kuro **I LIKE THIS GUY! HE KNOWS HOW TO YELL!

**Barry Jun** THIS IS SPARTAAAAA! XD

14 people like this

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!

13 people like this

**White Shiro **SHUT THE %*# UP!

36 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **to **Vincent Jun'ichi **I thought your name was Jackson?

**Vincent Jun'ichi **Huh? Why would you think that?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Didnt I fight against you in the Silver Conference? I could swear your name was Jackson…

**Harrison Hazuki **Yeah, your right, Ash! His name was Jackson!

**Vincent Jun'ichi **I'm confused…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** You didnt get a name change…?

**Vincent Jun'ichi **Um, not that I know of…

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Kin <strong>In Kanto with **Silver Gin**, **Blue Leaf** (lol, she just randomly tagged along), and** Green Okido **(who was dragged along by Blue, lol). Off to Cerulean City! :D

**Blue Leaf **I'm not randomly tagging along! I was invited by Silver!

**Silver Gin **Was not.

**Whitney Akane **Gold! How could you forget about me! I'm right behind you!

**Gold Kin **At least Blue is welcome in thisgroup! You just started following us!

**Green Okido **I don't welcome Blue.

**Silver Gin **Me neither. I think I would much prefer Whitney.

**Blue Leaf **HEY! DX

**Whitney Akane **I wanted to go to Misty's party and since I knew you were going, why not tag along!

**Gold Kin **You're a nuisance!

**Whitney Akane **You bastard!

**Blue Leaf **Ooh! A fight! :D

**Green Okido **Are we going to have to deal with this all day?

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>In Mt Moon with Ash and friends. I haven't seen a single Clefairy yet…Ooh, pretty rock!

**Cilan Dent **Barry, no!

**Brock Takeshi **Uh-oh…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Whoa where are all these Clefairy coming from?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **They don't look so happy…

**Cilan Dent **Maybe you should put the "rock" back…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Oh no! Its the barrage if Doubleslaps!

**Cilan Dent **Never mind…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **At least hes not updating his status…

**Barry Jun **DAMMIT STOP STARING AT ME AND SEND OUT A DAMN POKEMON TO HELP ME!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **If you can update your status with such a request while being attacked then you could say please

**Barry Jun **PLEASE DAMMIT!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Thats better

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan Dent <strong>Helping treat Barry's wounds…

**Barry Jun **I think those slap marks are going to be permanently embedded in my face…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What did we learn from this?

**Barry Jun **THAT **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **IS A BASTARD!

**Misty Kasumi **likes this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey! I didnt have to help your ass! Sabrina even said it could have been avoided!

**Barry Jun **How was I supposed to know it was a Moon Stone?

**Sabrina Natsume **…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>to **Paul Shinji **Hey, Paul! How's your training with Gary going? I can't wait to see you at Misty's party next week. You are going, right? After this contest, I have some free time and I was just wondering if maybe we could hang out together for a little bit after the party? You know, if that's okay with you.

**Paul Shinji **Hey, Dawn. My training with Gary is going well. I am going to Misty's party. I can take a day of training off to do something with you. Just as long as you don't pull me along on a shopping spree.

**Drew Shuu **likes this

**May Haruka **Hey! D:

**Dawn Hikari **Really? That's great! I'm not sure what we'll do next, but I'm excited!

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak **to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey, Ashy-boy! Still being a loser? ;D

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Why must you insist on being mean to me all the time?

**Blue Leaf **Maybe he likes you.

4 people like this

**Gary/Shigeru Oak ***Spits out water* WHAT?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Cilan Dent **Um…

**Misty Kasumi **HUH?

**Blue Leaf **You tease him every opportunity you get! I'm just saying it as I see it.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **He teases me because hes mean!

**Blue Leaf **Maybe, maybe not! ;D

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I dont understand…

**Misty Kasumi ***Brings out mallet and looks for Gary*

**Blue Leaf **Joking! Lol! I dont really know!

**Misty Kasumi **Found you, Gary.

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Hey, I didn't do anything!

**Blue Leaf **Misty! I was kidding! Don't kill him! D:

**Green Okido **You sure do cause a lot of problems for others, Blue.

**Blue Leaf **I was just playfully teasing! I don't want to know that I caused a murder!

* * *

><p><strong>Macy Moe <strong>to **Vincent Jun'ichi **Hey, Jackson! Why's your name different on Facebook?

**Vincent Jun'ichi **Sigh…

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent Jun'ichi <strong>changed his name to **Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **I don't understand why people keep calling me Jackson, so there, I changed my name to include both. Happy?

**Marina Dani **Who's Jackson?

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **Don't ask me! I don't know!

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Natsume <strong>is attending **Misty's Awesome Party in Cerulean City! :D**

**Misty Kasumi **Really? I mean, you are invited to come, but…

**Sabrina Natsume **…It is necessary that I attend…

**Misty Kasumi **? Okay…Sabrina does know best…

**Sabrina Natsume **…

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>likes **Nurse Joy **and **Officer Jenny**

**Brock Takeshi **It's true!

**Misty Kasumi **Are those fan pages?

**Brock Takeshi **Sure are!

**Max Haruka **Hopeless…

16 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie Musashi, James Kojiro, AshSatoshi Ketchum **and 41 other people are now friends with **Meowth Nyarth**

**Misty Kasumi **Now a Pokemon on Facebook?

**Meowth Nyarth** Why not? I know hows ta talk! Why not have my own Facebook?

**Misty Kasumi **Nobody said your English was the best…

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy Kenta <strong>to **Gold Kin **Whoa, dude…

**Gold Kin **Holy cheese! We look just like each other!

**Jimmy Kenta **…Twins? O.o

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **OH MY ARCEUS! WILL IT EVER END? D:

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy Yamato Bitch Kosaburo<strong>, help me with this project

**Bitch Kosaburo **Why did you tag me in that? Why didn't you just post that on my wall?

**Cassidy Yamato **So everyone can remember your name is Bitch ;D

28 people like this

**Bitch Kosaburo **WHAT THE #*% CASSIDY! YOU DID CHANGE MY NAME JUST TO MAKE FUN OF ME! CHANGE IT BACK!

**Cassidy Yamato **Nope! It's too much fun this way! :D

**Bitch Kosaburo **YOU BITCH!

**Cassidy Yamato **No, I think you're the Bitch. :D

**Blue Leaf **I like this woman! She's devious! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>And here's where I'll end this chapter. I worked hard to include as many of your suggestions for characters and other things as possible! But this is a lot of fun, and I do this for my fans so keep the suggestions coming! If you have anymore I mean, since there are so many characters! As for the video game characters, I'll do my best to include them next chapter or in the near future. Shippy moments are hard to do considering multiple people want to see many different Shippings, but I'll continue to do my best! Review and tell me how you liked this chapter! I actually laughed a few times rereading it, lol. Thanks! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	6. The I Love You War

**So now that I've gotten past the gut-busting chapter (thanks for all the positive reviews! I'm glad you liked my last chapter!), time to add in some more Shipping moments. I know I should just stay with the comedy aspect of this story, but I love so many different Shippings so why not add in some love along with the comedy? Let's see how I do! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The "I Love You" War<strong>

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **FINALLY REACHED CERULEAN CITY!

**Misty Kasumi, Cilan Dent, Ritchie Hiroshi **and 46 others like this

**Misty Kasumi **FINALLY!

**May Haruka **Finally, lol.

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Finally, you loser ;D

**Barry Jun **NO MORE GETTING ATTACKED BY POKEMON!

4 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **The partys not even for another week so I dont understand what the rush was

**Misty Kasumi **Cause it's fun to mess with you ;)

19 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Kougyoku <strong>Okay everyone on Facebook, it's game time! I've got a link here that asks you some random questions about your potential crush and then takes all your friends on Facebook and picks your top three guys/girls that matches your answers! Who's brave enough to give it a shot? ;D

84 people like this

**Misty Kasumi **I'm game.

**Dawn Hikari **Me too! Sounds fun!

**Barry Jun **I wanna try!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **My ideal girl…

**Blue Leaf** Oh, goodie! I'm gonna try it! ;D

**Brock Takeshi **I better get someone pretty…

**White Shiro **Why not try it?

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Hmm…

**Cilan Dent** …I'll try it.

**Marina Dani **Ohh, fun!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Maybe I'll try.

**Iris Ryu **I'm in! Let me at it!

**Cassidy Yamato **Ideal guy? I'll try.

**Jessie Musashi **Me too! I hope I get someone hot.

**James Kojiro ***Points to himself* I'm taking this damn thing.

**Gold Kin **My answer can only be the one and only… DJ Mary! If this comes up, maybe she'll go out with me!

**Whitney Akane **Whatever. I'll try it.

**Ruby Kougyoku **Remember to post your results! Good luck! I already did it so I'll post my results.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Kougyoku <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Sapphire Birch 2. May Haruka 3. Wallace Mikuri**

**Ruby Kougyoku **I love **Sapphire Birch**! But…I'm not sure how Wallace got on this list…

**Wallace Mikuri **Me either…

**May Haruka **How did I get on this list?

**Sapphire Birch **Maybe we're a lot more alike than just our looks…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Paul Shinji 2. Kenny Kengo 3. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum**

**Dawn Hikari **I don't know how Ash got on this list, but I'm okay with the results…

**Kenny Kengo **Why am I on this list?

**Dawn Hikari **Why not? ;)

**Kenny Kengo **A-anyway…

**Paul Shinji **I'm first? Hmm.

**Dawn Hikari **Yep! ^.^

**Paul Shinji **But…how did Ash end up on this list?

**Dawn Hikari **Not sure…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy Yamato <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Bitch Kosaburo 2. Maxie Matsubusa 3. Saturn Okamura**

**Cassidy Yamato **Guess I have a thing for bad boys…

**Bitch Kosaburo **I'm number 1?

**Cassidy Yamato **Looks like it, Bitch.

**Bitch Kosaburo **HEY!

**Cassidy Yamato **;)

* * *

><p><strong>TraceyKenji Sketchit **took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Daisy Kasumi 2. Misty Kasumi 3. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum**

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **…

**Daisy Kasumi **Someone likes those Kasumi sisters! ;)

**Misty Kasumi **I'm flattered, Tracey. I beat out Lily and Violet, lol. But…why the hell is Ash on this?

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Don't…know…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Green Okido 2. Silver Gin ****3. Red Aka**

**Blue Leaf **Here comes the storm…

**Silver Gin **Why is Green before me?

**Green Okido **Why am I even on this list?

**Silver Gin **You've known me longer, Blue.

**Blue Leaf **Aww, is someone jealous? Should I hack the results and fix it?

**Silver Gin **…I didn't say I was jealous…

**Green Okido **I find Blue annoying.

**Blue Leaf **What? That's so mean!

**Red Aka **Where do I fit in on here?

**Blue Leaf **Fine, I'll date Red.

**Silver Gin **What?

**Green Okido **What?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **...

**Red Aka **Huh?

**Blue Leaf **That settles that :P

**Silver Gin **Hey!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **…

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>to **Yellow of the Viridian Forest** I'm just messing, Yellow. I didn't actually mean I was going to take Red from you. I was just making Green and Silver jealous ;D

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** Steal Red? I-I didn't say…

**Blue Leaf **It's okay, Yellow, I already know. Red's pretty dense. I think you should take the quiz ;)

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Really? I'll try it…

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum 2. Paul Shinji 3. Dawn Hikari **

**Barry Jun **Why is Ash before Paul?

**Dawn Hikari **Why is Paul on here?

**Barry Jun **Why is Dawn on here?

**Paul Shinji **Why is Ash on here?

**Dawn Hikari **Barry, how much do you like Paul?

**Barry Jun **Paul is awesome! But I don't think I like him as much as you do, Dawn

**Dawn Hikari **H-Hey!

**Misty Kasumi **How is Ash first?

**Barry Jun **Um…no idea…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow of the Viridian Forest <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Red Aka 2. Green Okido 3. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum**

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **…I-I admire you all…

**Blue Leaf **;)

**Red Aka **I'm glad you admire me enough for me to be number one!

**Green Okido **Man, Red, you are dense

**Blue Leaf **likes this

**Red Aka **Dense?

**Barry Jun **How is Ash on this list? You just met him!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Maybe his resemblance to Red?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Drew Shuu 2. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum 3. Harley Hari**

**May Haruka **Yay, Drew! But, it's actually not Ash I'm worried about…how the hell did Harley get on this list?

**Max Haruka **Seriously? Sis, I'm worried…

**Harley Hari **Honey, don't worry about it. I know I'm fantabulous, but maybe Drew is the better choice.

**Max Haruka **At least I can agree with him on that one.

**Harley Hari **The fantabulous part?

**Max Haruka **No, the Drew part.

**Drew Shuu **Huh? How did I get here?

**May Haruka **Seriously, Drew! Must I spell it out?

**Drew Shuu **I thought you liked Ash. That's why he's on this list, I just don't know how I got above him.

**May Haruka **Ash? W-well…Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…but that doesn't matter! I like…someone else!

**Drew Shuu **Which begs the question on how I got on here…?

**May Haruka **DREW!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Gin <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Blue Leaf 2. Crystal Suishou 3. Gold Kin**

**Silver Gin **…This was necessary…

**Blue Leaf **Aww! I'm first!

**Green Okido **…

**Gold Kin **Why the hell am I on here?

**Silver Gin **Don't know

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie Musashi <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. James Kojiro 2. Archie Aogiri 3. Meowth Nyarth**

**Jessie Musashi **How did James, a Pokemon, and someone I don't even know get on here?

**James Kojiro **What's wrong with me?

**Jessie Musashi **A lot.

**Meowth Nyarth **Just cuz I'm a Pokemon doesn't mean I don't have feelings.

**Jessie Musashi **I didn't mean it like that.

**James Kojiro **I'm taking this quiz…

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **Didn't get any results. Responses were too…out there. Stay single.**

**Brock Takeshi **Q.Q

**Misty Kasumi **Bwahahahahahaha!

**Dawn Hikari **Ohh…harsh.

**Ruby Kougyoku **I didn't think it was possible to get those results…

**May Haruka **I think this is just your warning label for women.

23 people like this

**Brock Takeshi **YOU GUYS SUCK! *Huddles in corner and sulks*

**Barry Jun **Beware, Brock! That corner is dangerous!

* * *

><p><strong>Green Okido <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Red Aka 2. Blue Leaf 3. Yellow of the Viridian Forest**

**Green Okido **What the hell?

**Blue Leaf **Aww…you don't love me enough? I guess I am better suited for Silver…

**Green Okido **No, wait! I mean…

**Silver Gin **Ha

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **…

**Red Aka **Yellow first and now Green? What is this quiz?

**Green Okido **Yellow, I don't know how this happened…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **It's okay, Green…

**Blue Leaf **Wow, trying to take Red from Yellow? Devious… :P

**Red Aka **Huh?

**Green Okido **Shut up, Blue!

**Misty Kasumi **Red, you remind me of **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** when it comes to others' feelings…

8 people like this

**Red Aka **Feelings of what?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Huh?

**Misty Kasumi **My point exactly…

**Red Aka **?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Ryu <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Cilan Dent 2. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum 3. Bianca Bel**

**Iris Ryu **I don't even know why I took this. I don't even care for boys. Or girls, since Bianca was mentioned XD

**Cilan Dent **Flattered, Iris.

**Bianca Bel **Oh, boys are stinky. I love you, though, Iris! XD

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Kin<strong> took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Whitney Akane 2. Silver Gin 3. Crystal Suishou **

**Gold Kin **WHAT THE $*%!

**Whitney Akane **Whaaaaaa?

**Silver Gin **I'm second?

**Crystal Suishou **Hmm, I'm shocked, Gold. I thought you despised Whitney?

**Gold Kin **I DO!

**Whitney Akane **Well…I am majorly pretty, so I guess it makes sense that he couldn't resist my charms.

**Gold Kin **BULLSHIT! I CALL BULLSHIT! DJ MARY, I LOVE YOU!

**Whitney Akane** You're mean…

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak **took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum 2. Misty Kasumi 3. Tracey/Kenji Sketchit**

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **…Wtf…?

**Nina Jackson **…gary lykes guys…

**Sarah Ramona **who the hell is ash?

**Shelly Marigo **NOOOOO! WTF IS GOIN ON?

**Grace Stevens **who votes we go find this ash person and teach him a lesson in steelin our man

**Shelly Marigo **i do

**Nina Jackson **im with u

**Sarah Ramona **time and place

**Blue Leaf **O.o Does this mean I was right?

**Misty Kasumi **…Why am I on this list?

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Why am I on this list? I hardly even know you!

**Misty Kasumi **Regardless… *Mallet time*

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **What the hell! This quiz is jank!

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Ash, I think you're in danger… Those fangirls…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Marina Dani <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Jimmy Kenta 2. Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi 3. Gold Kin**

**Marina Dani **…

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **Woo-hoo! I'm number 2! XD

**Gold Kin **I must be on here cause I look like Jimmy.

**Jimmy Kenta **Why am I number 1?

**Marina Dani **...

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **If he doesn't want to be first, I will! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>James Kojiro <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Jessie Musashi 2. Shelly Izumi 3. Mars Tanaka**

**James Kojiro **See, Jessie? What's wrong with being first?

**Jessie Musashi **Who are these other bitches?

**James Kojiro **No clue…

**Jessie Musashi **…Anyway…

**Meowth Nyarth **Is it possible ta blush over da internet? Cuz Jessie might be doin it right now XD

**Jessie Musashi **Shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo 2. Platinum Berlitz 3. Crystal Suishou**

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **…

**Crystal Suishou **Not sure how I ended up on this list, but okay. Hi, Pearl!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Maybe the quiz ran out of options…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Aww, I love you, too, Pearl! XD

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Shut up, Dia! *Slaps*

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Pearl, I don't think I can handle this abusive relationship…

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **We're not in a relationship!

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo <strong>changed his relationship status from **single **to **in a relationship **with **Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju**

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo, Blue Leaf, Platinum Berlitz **and 15 others like this

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **DAMMIT, DIAMOND! CHANGE THIS BEFORE MY SLAPS BECOME PUNCHES AND KICKS!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **But, Pearl… I love you!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju ***Pulls out a bazooka*

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Whoa, Pearl! Where the hell did you get that?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **I'm friends with Platinum. She's bound to know someone who sells explosives.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Just because she's rich doesn't mean she knows someone who sells explosives.

**Platinum Berlitz **…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Platinum, how in the hell…?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju ***Fires bazooka*

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **WAAAHHHH! What an abusive relationship!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan Dent <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum 2. Iris Ryu 3. Barry Jun**

**Cilan Dent **…

**Barry Jun **I think someone has been spending too much time with me, lol

**Chili/Pod Dent **See? I knew it would be this way! XD

**Cress/Corn Dent **I'd have to agree with Chili.

**Iris Ryu **Yay, I'm second! You're the first person who's quiz I've been mentioned in, lol. But, Ash? I guess I kinda saw that coming ;D

**Cilan Dent **…

**Misty Kasumi **Why the hell does Ash keep appearing on everyone's lists?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Gold Kin 2. Morty Matsuba 3. Falkner Hayato **

**Whitney Akane **WHAT THE $%#!

**Gold Kin **JANK!

**Whitney Akane **DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SKANK?

**Gold Kin **LEARN TO READ, YOU DUMBASS! I SAID JANK! I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE QUIZ!

**Whitney Akane **BASTARD!

**Gold Kin **BITCH!

**Blue Leaf **Aww, young love! ;D

7 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Black Kuro 2. Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo 3. Barry Jun**

**White Shiro **Everyone on here has a big mouth!

**Black Kuro **WHAT'S WRONG WITH A BIG MOUTH, WHITE?

**Barry Jun **BETTER FOR YELLING! XD

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **YAAAAAHHHHHH! SORRY, WHITE, BUT I LOVE PEARL!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **DAMMIT, DIAMOND! CHANGE YOUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS ALREADY! *Pulls out bazooka again*

**White Shiro **ARGH! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **1. Ash/Satoshi Ketchum 2. Gary/Shigeru Oak 3. Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **

**Misty Kasumi **…I don't think I like these results…

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Sorry, Misty…

**Misty Kasumi **I wasn't talking about you…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Why not? One mention of me liking Ash and you grab your mallet to attack me.

**Misty Kasumi ***Grabs mallet*

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Wait! I didn't say anything!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Y'know… A lot of these results from people had your name in them. I think maybe you should take this quiz, Ash. Y'know, who's your potential mate?

**Cilan Dent, May Haruka, Dawn Hikari **and 34 others like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Are you sure? Will some kinda feud break out if I get weird results?

**Misty Kasumi **No, just try it. It's just a quiz.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Okay…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **took the quiz **Who's your potential mate? **and got the results **Didn't get any results. It wasn't possible to get results with your answers. Do you even know what love is?**

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Is this some kinda insult?

**Misty Kasumi** …

**Cilan Dent **…

**May Haruka **…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **…

**Dawn Hikari **…

**Barry Jun **…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **...

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **…

**Iris Ryu **...

**Misty Kasumi **Are we all wondering the same thing?

**May Haruka **I think so.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What?

**Dawn Hikari **I think Misty should say it.

**Cilan Dent **Me too.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What is it?

**Misty Kasumi **Ash…I think what we're all wondering…is…HOW THE HELL YOU GOT ON ALL OF OUR LISTS!

9 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Done! I wrote this all in one shot (possibly 3 hours? I lost track of time…), and this is my longest chapter yet! I hope no one's too upset with everyone's results. I had to throw some of my favorite Shippings in, too! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, cause I think I worked even harder on this chapter than the last one… Oh well, it was fun! Review as always! Misty's party should be next chapter, so look forward to that! Until next time! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	7. I Hacked You and I Liked it

**I want to start this chapter by apologizing to you FerrisWheelShipping fans. I had all the Shippings people requested written down, including FerrisWheelShipping, but I still ended up leaving it out, not realizing that White and Hilda can be portrayed as one in the same. I was so caught up in the running gag with White being irritated by loud-mouths Black, Diamond, and Barry that it was completely overlooked. But I promise to make up for it! N will be included and…we'll see where it goes from there! Okay? :3**

**As for Misty's party…I decided to postpone it just one more chapter. Sorry! But…I'm still here to entertain, don't worry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: I Hacked You and I Liked it ;D<strong>

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I have a confession to make…I'm sorry to my fangirls, but…I'm in love with Ash

**Nina Jackson **DISLYKE!

**Shelly Marigo **DISLIKE

**Sarah Ramona **DISLIKE! D:

**Grace Stevens **DISLYKE! DX

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Whoa…Gary…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **WHOA GARY WHAT THE %#$!

**Delia Ketchum **Ash, I still don't approve of the language, but at least you censored yourself. But this is quite a surprise! Well, you two were really close as kids, as much as you hate to admit it…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **MOM THIS IS SERIOUS!

**Misty Kasumi **O.o *Mallet time…again*

**Cilan Dent **What is this?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **THATS WHAT IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT!

**Misty Kasumi **Where the hell is Gary?

**Max Haruka **Whoa, Misty, I think you need to put down that mallet before you hurt someone!

**Misty Kasumi **That's its intended purpose. Now where's the bastard?

**May Haruka **I haven't seen him.

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Me either.

**Misty Kasumi **…

* * *

><p><strong>Red Aka<strong> changed his relationship status from **single **to **in a relationship **with **Yellow of the Viridian Forest**

**Blue Leaf** likes this

**Blue Leaf **About time.

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **H-huh? *Blushes*

**Green Okido **I'm not sure if I saw that coming…

**Red Aka **Huh? Why does it say I'm in a relationship with Yellow?I don't remember doing that.

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **You didn't change that?

**Red Aka **No. Does this mean we're dating?

**Blue Leaf **RED, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? DENSE MUCH?

**Green Okido **Red didn't change it?

**Blue Leaf **Well, that is kinda weird…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **...Don't change it…

**Blue Leaf **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan Dent <strong>I hate you, **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum**

**Iris Ryu **Whoa, Cilan! Where did that come from? That wasn't nice!

**Chili/Pod Dent **What? So not true! You dont need 2 be in denial so much that you say you hate him

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…What did I do? Im sorry Cilan…

**Cilan Dent **What? I didn't put that, Ash! I don't hate you, I love you!

4 people like this

**Cress/Corn Dent **…Was that a confession, Cilan?

**Bianca Bel **Squeals! Cilan confessed! I knew it! XD

**Cilan Dent **Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I meant…um…argh! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

**Chili/Pod Dent **Whatever bro

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Huh?

**Iris Ryu **Wait…Cilan, you didn't put that you hated Ash?

**Cilan Dent **Of course not!

**Iris Ryu **Hmm…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>Gary, move out of the way. Ash is mine. Barry, you can have Paul.

**Barry Jun **likes this

**Barry Jun **Woo hoo! **Paul Shinji **is mine!

**Paul Shinji **What the hell?

**May Haruka **Huh? Dawn, I thought you liked…some other kid. With purple hair…

**Barry Jun **Paul?

**May Haruka **I wasn't trying to obvious, Barry!

**Paul Shinji **Dawn likes me?

**Barry Jun **Apparently not. I think she likes Ash now.

**Misty Kasumi **What? Dawn, is that true?

**Dawn Hikari **Whoa, what the hell! I do not like Ash! I like…the kid…with purple hair…

**Barry Jun **Dawn we already established it was Paul

**Dawn Hikari **Dammit, Barry! You and your non-punctuation and unnecessary big words!

**Black Kuro **AND BIG MOUTH!

**Barry Jun **likes this

**Misty Kasumi **You don't like Ash?

**Dawn Hikari **Well…not particularly anymore. As a close friend. But I didn't put that as my status, I swear!

**Max Haruka **Misty, why are you still holding that mallet?

**Misty Kasumi **I still haven't found Gary.

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak **WHOA! WHAT THE %*& IS THIS? I DO NOT LOVE ASH!

**Nina Jackson, Misty Kasumi, Shelly Marigo **and 2 others like this

**Misty Kasumi **Let me guess…You didn't actually put that as your status.

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **HELL NO!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Should I be hurt by that?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **HELL YEAH YOU SHOULD!

**Misty Kasumi ***Puts down mallet* Okay. I think I know what's going on here.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>People of Facebook! I have an important message! I have reason to believe that some of our accounts are being hacked! I'm not sure by who or how to stop it, but beware! If a status that you don't remember posting shows up, let your friends know as soon as possible! And if you see a friend's status that seems unusual, just know…well, hopefully you know your friends well enough to know if it's false.

48 people like this

**Barry Jun **That doesnt stop us from at least thinking its humorous

14 people like this

**Misty Kasumi **NOT HELPING, BARRY!

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy Yamato <strong>changed her relationship status from **single **to **in a relationship **with **James Kojiro**

**Bitch Kosaburo **What?

**Jessie Musashi **WHAT?

**Meowth Nyarth **Huh? What's dis?

**James Kojiro **Um…I did not approve of this…

**Jessie Musashi **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS JAMES?

**James Kojiro **I just said I didn't approve of this!

**Cassidy Yamato **Hacked! What the hell? That wasn't cool.

**Jessie Musashi **YOU BITCH!

**Cassidy Yamato **Didn't you see what the red-headed brat posted a few minutes ago? The hacker got me! I don't like James!

**Misty Kasumi **Sorry for being helpful, geezus.

**Jessie Musashi **CHANGE IT!

**Cassidy Yamato **I'M TRYING!

* * *

><p><strong>Green Okido <strong>I'm in love with **Blue Leaf**. Get over it, Silver.

**Blue Leaf **likes this

**Blue Leaf **Okay then.

**Silver Gin **Hey! Why'd you have to mention me?

**Green Okido **Damn hacker! I don't love Blue!

**Blue Leaf **Aww…That's mean.

**Silver Gin **Better not…

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy Yamato <strong>changed her relationship status from **in a relationship **with **James Kojiro **to **single**

**Jessie Musashi **Thank Arceus!

**Cassidy Yamato **Geezus, that was a mess…

**Meowth Nyarth **Good ting you changed it back cuz Jessie was about to kill James over here.

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>Sorry, Drew, but I like Ash more than you.

**Drew Shuu **Huh? What does that have to do with me?

**Dawn Hikari **Seriously, Drew! Boys are so dense…But, May! Where did this come from?

**Misty Kasumi **Please tell me it was the hacker…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Ha! Im better than Drew.

**Dawn Hikari **Ash, that's not what we're talking about!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Were not?

**May Haruka **HACKED AND SO NOT TRUE!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Im not cooler than Drew?

**May Haruka **Stupid Ash…and Drew…

**Drew Shuu **I didn't even say anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>Sorry, girls…I seem to pursue you to shield my true nature…I'm gay. **Tracey/Kenji Sketchit**, will you go out with me?

**Misty Kasumi **O.o

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

**Dawn Hikari **O.o

**May Haruka **...Whoa…Brock…

* * *

><p><strong>TraceyKenji Sketchit **to **Brock Takeshi **Sorry, Brock, but I'll have to decline. I'm in love with Ash.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Huh? First Gary and now you?

**Misty Kasumi **He has to be hacked.

**Cilan Dent **I'm so confused.

**May Haruka **This is weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>I LIKE WOMEN! FOREVER AND EVER! YOU DAMN HACKER!

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Thank goodness. I didn't want to have to decline your offer. I mean, I guess the hacker took care of that, but I'm not in love with Ash.

**Misty Kasumi **This hacker is going to give me an ulcer

**Dawn Hikari **I doubted Tracey's status, but I wasn't too sure about Brock's. I thought it was real.

**May Haruka **Me too.

**Max Haruka **Me three.

**Misty Kasumi **So did I.

**Brock Takeshi **HEY! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>I wish **Silver Gin** and **Green Okido **would stop fighting over me because I don't like either of them. I'm in love with someone else.

**Silver Gin **Huh?

**Green Okido **Who?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Really, Blue? I thought you liked…

**Silver Gin **Was she hacked?

**Green Okido **Yellow, did she tell you who she likes?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Well…I don't think I should say…

**Blue Leaf **Well someone decided to be funny.

**Silver Gin **Were you hacked, Blue?

**Blue Leaf **Looks like it.

**Silver Gin **So, do you like one of us?

**Blue Leaf **…Maybe…

**Green Okido **Maybe?

**Blue Leaf **Or maybe this hacker was right…

**Silver Gin **What?

**Blue Leaf **I actually like…

**Green Okido **Who, Blue?

**Silver Gin **You're taking too long!

**Blue Leaf **Yellow! Isn't she adorable? :D

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **You like me?

**Blue Leaf **Lol, as a close friend. I just like messing with these silly boys :P

**Silver Gin **…

**Green Okido **…

**Blue Leaf **This hacker is really stirring the pot, here. It's kinda funny, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum** changed his relationship status from **single** to **married **to **May Haruka**

**Misty Kasumi ***Spits out water* WHAT?

**Dawn Hikari **May?

**Drew Shuu **May is married to Ash? Is that legal?

**Brock Takeshi **Whoa, Ash…

**Delia Ketchum **Ash, I'm…stunned. You should have told me!

**Cilan Dent **…

**May Haruka **Huh? I am NOT married to Ash! He must have been hacked!

**Misty Kasumi **Oh, yeah… He's too stupid to even know what married is. Sorry, Mrs. Ketchum.

**Delia Ketchum **No, it's okay. I figured it wasn't true anyway.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Married to May? Since when?

**Misty Kasumi **Since the hacker attacked you.

**May Haruka **Change it back before Drew notices!

**Drew Shuu **I did notice.

**May Haruka **Dammit! Change it back, Ash!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I dont know how!

**May Haruka **FIGURE IT OUT!

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Kin <strong>I don't love DJ Mary anymore…

**Whitney Akane **Did you finally realize she's way out of your reach?

**Crystal Suishou **That's a shock, Gold. You talk about your love for her everyday.

**Silver Gin **Maybe he was hacked, too. Doesn't sound like the Gold I know

**Whitney Akane **That is true, though.

**Gold Kin **WHAT THE POTATO SALAD? STUPID HACKER! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE DJ MARY! MARRY ME, MARY!

**Crystal Suishou **Yep, he was hacked.

**Silver Gin **Knew it

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum** is now **married **to **Dawn Hikari**

**Misty Kasumi ***Spits out water* WHAT?

**May Haruka **Are we bride-hopping? You didn't even change to being single.

**Dawn Hikari **Am not! Ash, that's not funny!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I didnt do it! I never figured out how to change it back so I gave up!

**Cilan Dent **…You could have asked me…

**Dawn Hikari **Fix it!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **IM TRYING! YOU GUYS ARE SO DAMN DEMANDING!

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju <strong>I LOVE MY DIA!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **likes this

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Aww! I love you, too, Pearl! XD

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Huh? I did not put that.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **You didn't?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Of course not. Must have been that Facebook hacker.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Q.Q

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Why are you crying?

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Cause I love my Pearl…

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Will you quit that before I pull out that bazooka again?

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **I'D PREFER TO BE BLOWN UP THAN FOR YOU NOT TO TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **You're so weird, Dia.

**Platinum Berlitz **Aren't you two still in a relationship?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Only on Facebook because Dia never changed it…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** X3

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now **married **to **Cilan Dent**

**Misty Kasumi ***Spits out water* WHAT?

**Max Haruka **Misty, I wish you would stop spitting water out everywhere. It's becoming a hassle to clean up…

**Iris Ryu **Lulz! XD

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Man, this hacker likes to target you

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Cilan? I thought you were helping me fix this?

**Cilan Dent **…Oops…Sorry, Ash…My mistake…

**Chili/Pod Dent** and **Cress/Corn Dent** like this

**Iris Ryu **So it wasn't the hacker...? Lol!

* * *

><p><strong>Black Kuro <strong>I LOVE WHITE! MORE THAN MY DREAM TO DEFEAT THE POKEMON LEAGUE!

**White Shiro **Hacked. Black doesn't love anything more than his dream to conquer the Pokemon League.

**Black Kuro **WHAT IS THIS? I'VE BEEN HACKED!

**White Shiro **I noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina Dani <strong>changed her relationship status from **single **to **in a relationship **with **Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi**

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **HELLZ YEAH! XD

**Jimmy Kenta **Whoa! Didn't see that coming…I think…

**Marina Dani **Huh? I'm not in a relationship with Vincent!I like...someone else…

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **HUH?

**Marina Dani **Must have been the hacker…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now **married **to **Ritchie Hiroshi**

**Misty Kasumi ***Spits out water* WHAT?

**Max Haruka **Misty!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Cilan!

**Cilan Dent **I didn't do it this time! I'm trying to fix it!

**Ritchie Hiroshi **I'm married to Ash?

**Iris Ryu **This hacker is not joking when it comes to you. Or, I guess, maybe he is...Depends on how you look at this situation, lol.

**Ritchie Hiroshi **Hacker? Wow, what a mess.

**Misty Kasumi **TELL ME ABOUT IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Marina Dani <strong>changed her relationship status from **in a relationship **with **Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **to **single**

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **Q.Q

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Gin <strong>I'm confessing my love for Blue. You lose, Green.

**Blue Leaf **likes this

**Blue Leaf **Wait, is this the hacker again? Or do you really love me, Silver?

**Green Okido **It better be the hacker.

**Blue Leaf **Why is that, Green?

**Green Okido **…No reason…

**Silver Gin **What the hell? Now the hacker got me?

**Blue Leaf **Aww, Silver doesn't love me?

**Silver Gin **…No

**Blue Leaf **Meanie.

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now **married **to **Iris Ryu**

**Misty Kasumi ***Spits out water* WHAT?

**Max Haruka **I don't care if you're a Water-type trainer, I'm about to ban water for you until this hacker mess is over with!

**Iris Ryu **I'm married to Ash, lol.

**Bianca Bel **Why wasn't I invited to the ceremony? DX

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **CAUSE WE'RE NOT MARRIED! STUPID HACKER!

**Cilan Dent **WHY CAN'T I FIX THIS? STOP MARRYING EVERYONE, ASH!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

**Dawn Hikari **Polygamist :P

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>Time to confess. I'm getting irritated with this hacker, but through it all…I'm actually the one who loves Ash the most.

**Dawn Hikari **You know, Misty, with all of this hacker business, May and I had Drew and Paul to deny us from liking Ash, but…do you really like Ash?

**Brock Takeshi **Knew it.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Huh? Misty?

**Cilan Dent **I hope not…

**May Haruka **Replying to Dawn…I say maybe Gary?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Huh? Where do I come in?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Gary?

**Blue Leaf **No, Gary likes Ash, lol ;D

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Shut up, Blue! I do not!

**Misty Kasumi ***SPITS OUT SO MUCH FREAKING WATER* WHO THE HELL PUT THAT AS MY STATUS?

**Max Haruka **DAMMIT, MISTY!

**Dawn Hikari **Oh…she was hacked, too.

**May Haruka **I don't know…

**Misty Kasumi **I'M GONNA KILL THIS HACKER! *Pulls out a club*

**Max Haruka **Misty, that club has spikes!

**Cilan Dent ***Pulls out a pitchfork* I'll join you.

**Dawn Hikari **That hacker better hope those two don't find him…

**Barry Jun **You have to admit this is amusing, though.

**May Haruka **That's only because it hasn't happened to you yet. I'm sure you'll get your turn.

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now **married **to **Barry Jun**

**Max Haruka **The mop is ready…wait, where's Misty?

**Barry Jun **Oh, now it's my turn to be married to Ash. Can I be the one in the dress?

**Dawn Hikari **Barry, must you make situations more awkward than they need to be?

**Barry Jun **Might as well have fun with it.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **WONT THIS HACKER LEAVE ME ALONE?

**Max Haruka **Cilan's gone, too…

**Barry Jun **Daisy, you got any dresses?

**Daisy Kasumi **Only from, like, all the best designers!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **BARRY!

**Barry Jun **XD

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>Hi I'm Barry Jun. I'm really obnoxious and I smell really bad because I bathe once a week at most. I hate Paul because he's a meanie face. Dawn needs to learn that no matter how many times she brushes her hair, it stills looks horrendous. I love Ash dearly, so Misty and Cilan need to back off. He's mine, bitches. And Pearl is sexy cause he looks just like me, and that's awesome. Diamond's not good enough for you, you can do better. And that was your Public Service Announcement. Have a nice day! ;D

**Dawn Hikari **BASTARD! My hair is brushed to perfection! At least I don't bathe only once a week!

**Paul Shinji **Meanie face?

**Misty Kasumi ***Spits out water* WHAT?

**Max Haruka **MISTY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET WATER ON THE FLOOR IN HERE?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Really, Barry?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **I like the part where Barry said I was sexy and that Diamond's not good enough for me.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Q.Q

**Cilan Dent **Why the hell was I mentioned?

**Chili/Pod Dent **Maybe cuz you love Ash ;D

**Cress/Corn Dent **likes this

**Cilan Dent **You better be glad that you're all the way in Isshu or I'd be coming for you with this pitchfork.

**Chili/Pod Dent **Love you bro XD

**Barry Jun **Q.Q I DID NOT SAY ANY OF THAT! I BATHE MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK!

**Dawn Hikari **MAYBE YOU SHOULD FOCUS ON APOLOGIZING TO ME! MY HAIR WAS OFFENDED!

**Paul Shinji **…Meanie face?

**Barry Jun **Paul, I didn't say that! Q.Q

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **See, Pearl, it was the hacker! He didn't mean it!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** I'm not sexy?

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **No, I didn't mean that. You are a smexy beast, Pearl! XD

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **DAMMIT, DIAMOND, STOP BEING WEIRD!

**May Haruka **Lol, I think the hacker was trying to get Barry killed.

**Iris Ryu **That was amusing! XD

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now **married **to **Misty Kasumi **

**Max Haruka **THERE, MISTY! NOW WILL YOU STOP SPITTING WATER OUT IN THE FLOOR IN HERE!

**May Haruka **Was that the hacker?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **No that was Max. He said he was tired of cleaning up the floor.

**Misty Kasumi ***SPITS OUT WATER* WHY AM I MARRIED TO ASH?

**Max Haruka **WHAT THE HELL WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY?

**May Haruka **Lol.

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro <strong>is now friends with **N Harmonia**

**White Shiro **…N?

**N Harmonia **…

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Another chapter down in one shot! And this one's longer than the last one! I'm actually not done with the hacker charade but I figured here would be a good place to stop for now. Should I dedicate another chapter to this and postpone the party (for the third time…) again? And who do you think the hacker is? Review and tell me what next chapter's focus should be: the party or more hacker hijinxs? Also, tell me your guess on who you think the hacker is. And will Misty and Cilan kill himher? Lol. I love this story, I'm glad I made it. I actually didn't feel like writing another chapter today, but I had a lot of free time so why not? Thanks for all my reviews as well! Keep reviewing; they make me motivated to write another chapter when I don't feel like doing so! ;D**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Not to do self-promotion or anything...(guilty) but for those of you that suggest any pairings involving Ash, I have another FanFiction I'm working on dedicatied to any Shipping having to do with Ash. It's called _The Story of Ash and: Insert Character Here. _If you want to read it and make a suggestion, be my guest! I'd be really happy if you did! :)  
><strong>


	8. I Hacked You and I Still Liked it!

**Okay, so since I got more reviews asking me to postpone the party and continue with the hacker hijinxs, I shall do so. I missed a lot of characters last time anyway, especially the Hoenn Adventures/Special characters. I actually don't know much about the Hoenn Dex Holders because they're the only region that hasn't been translated into English so I haven't read about them yet… But there are so many characters in Pokemon that some get left out by accident. I apologize… I'm only human! But I'm here to make you guys laugh, so here's my latest attempt! So…who is the hacker?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: I Hacked You and I Still Liked it! ;D<strong>

**Sapphire Birch **Sorry, Ruby, but…it's time to break up.

**Ruby Kougyoku **Q.Q WHAT?

**Emerald Emerarudo **Whoa. Totally harsh.

**Ruby Kougyoku **Sapphire, I love you! What happened?

**Crystal Suishou **What's going on? I thought you two were madly in love with each other…

**Blue Leaf **Me too! What gives?

**Ruby Kougyoku **I'm trying to figure that out!

**Sapphire Birch **What's this? Gasp! I didn't put that! But Crystal…he's the one madly in love with me. I just figured I'd go along with it…

**Ruby Kougyoku **What? Nuh-uh! You tell me you love me!

**Sapphire Birch **That doesn't mean I'm madly in love with you…

**Ruby Kougyoku **BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

**Crystal Suishou **Was it this hacker I've been hearing about? Causing a lot of trouble…

**Blue Leaf **I think you guys love each other ;D

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **So have we figured out who this hacker is yet? Im still married to Misty and I dont approve of it…

**Misty Kasumi **Do you really think I do?

**Daisy Kasumi **Totally

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Yeah.

**May Haruka** Uh-huh.

**Brock Takeshi **Of course.

**Dawn Hikari **Sure.

**Misty Kasumi **YOU GUYS SUCK! I DO NOT LOVE ASH!

**Cilan Dent **…Better not…

**Barry Jun **This hacker sure has caused a lot of ruckus though…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **I agree.

**Blue Leaf **But Yellow, you're "in a relationship" with Red because of it ;D

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **H-hey…!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **And I'm married to Misty…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now **married **to **Cilan Dent**

**Cilan Dent **There. Now Misty doesn't have to be married to you anymore.

**Chili/Pod Dent **and **Cress/Corn Dent **like this

**May Haruka **? Did the hacker do that?

**Cilan Dent **No, I did it so…Misty doesn't have to be bothered with it. The hacker will probably change it again anyway.

**Misty Kasumi **Well, I didn't say you had to change it. Why didn't you just change it to Ash being single?

**Cilan Dent **Um, uh…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Now Im married to Cilan again? Sigh…

**Chili/Pod Dent **This is 2 awesome! XD

**Cress/Corn Dent **Indeed.

**Cilan Dent **Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trip Shooti <strong>I love Kanto. It's the best region and I wish to go there someday.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOONIES, HUH?

**Iris Ryu **Whoa, alright there, Trip.

**Trip Shooti **Whoa, what the hell? Kanto is the boonies. Why the hell would I say that?

**Iris Ryu **Damn. Must have been the hacker.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **WHATEVER TRIP!

**Trip Shooti **…Kanto still sucks.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **YOUR FACE SUCKS!

* * *

><p><strong>James Kojiro <strong>changed his relationship status from **single **to **in a relationship **with **Jessiebelle Kojiro**

**Jessie Musashi **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

**Jessiebelle Kojiro **Oh my! I knew it was fate! We were always meant to be together, James!

**Meowth Nyarth **Whoa, James, I tink you need to fix dat.

**James Kojiro **I didn't change my relationship status! I am very much single!

**Jessie Musashi **WHY THE HELL IS SHE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS! YOU SHOULD HAVE THAT BITCH BLOCKED!

**Meowth Nyarth **Why is her last name Kojiro?

**Jessiebelle Kojiro **Excuse me, Jessie and Meowth, nothing can separate our love, not even some silly little thing called a block button! And of course my last name is Kojiro. We're married.

**James Kojiro **She was blocked. The hacker must have thought he was being funny by unblocking her and making me marry her on Facebook…

**Jessie Musashi **BLOCK THE BITCH AGAIN!

**Jessiebelle Kojiro **What? You better not James!

**Jessie Musashi **IMA KILL THIS HACKER!

**Misty Kasumi **Would you like to join Cilan and I? *Raises club with spikes*

**Cilan Dent ***Raises pitchfork*

**Jessie Musashi **HELL YEAH! *Raises bazooka…and Hell*

**Meowth Nyarth **Uh-oh… Dis won't be a good outcome for dat hacker…

**Jessiebelle Kojiro **James, I love you!

**James Kojiro **Well I don't love you! Change your name!

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>changed her relationship status from **single **to **in a relationship **with **Cilan Dent**

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** But Im married to Cilan! Is it possible for Cilan to date more than one person on Facebook? Do they allow that?

**Misty Kasumi **Are you excited that you're married to Cilan?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **No I was just merely pointing it out.

**May Haruka **The hacker must have changed that again. But why Cilan? She hardly even knows him!

**Iris Ryu **Good question…

**Cilan Dent** Why am I in a relationship with Dawn?

**Dawn Hikari** Why am I in a relationship with Cilan?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** I think this hacker is just being random now.

**Misty Kasumi** Actually…everything this hacker has been targeting everyone who knows one another until now. The Color Wheel and Jewels have only been paired with one another and all of us and our close friends have only been paired with one another. It's like this hacker really knows who we are…

**Blue Leaf** …Are me, Yellow, Red, and Green supposed to be the Color Wheel?

**Green Okido** That's actually kind of creative…

**White Shiro** We're not a part of the color wheel, but that could probably include Black, Gold, Crystal, Silver, and I.

**Gold Kin** Cool! I'm a color!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Then Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and I would be the Jewels?

**Ruby Kougyoku** Awesome!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** You forgot Platinum, Pearl.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Platinum's not a jewel. It's an element.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** So you're just going to leave her out?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Well, Gold and Silver are elements, too…

**Platinum Berlitz** I think we're getting off subject. Misty is right.

**May Haruka** Yeah, that is kinda weird…

**Dawn Hikari** I'm still in a relationship with Cilan!

**Paul Shinji** You are? You mean the kid with grass in his hair?

**Cilan Dent** Grass? Who the hell said my hair was grass?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** It looks like it. Like Chilis hair looks like its on fire and Cresss looks like water

**Chili/Pod Dent** Kick ass! XD

**Dawn Hikari** No, Paul! The hacker did it! I love…someone else.

**Cilan Dent** So do I! Although Dawn is a charming young lady.

**Dawn Hikari** Thank you, Cilan! :D You're pretty cool yourself.

**Misty Kasumi** So this hacker seems to know us pretty well… Hmm…

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak **Okay, I'll admit it, Ash is a much better trainer than me…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** HA! GARY FINALLY REALIZES THE TRUTH!

**Misty Kasumi** Ash, I think we've all gotten used to this hacker but you…

**Max Haruka** I call bullcrap. Every time Ash changed his relationship status, you spit out water like you were surprised.

11 people like this

**Misty Kasumi** *Spits out water*

**Max Haruka** Hey! You did that on purpose! You clean it up!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** What kinda shit is this? I am a waaaaaay better trainer than Ash will ever be.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** SHUT UP GARY! THAT IS SO FALSE!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Is not

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** IS TOO!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Is not

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** IS TOO!

**Dawn Hikari** Arceus, I think Ash needs to change his relationship status to married to Gary. That's what they're fighting like…

**May Haruka** and **Iris Ryu** like this

**Iris Ryu** Lol! XD

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Hey!

**Misty Kasumi** Hey!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Hey!

**Cilan Dent** Hey!

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Shuu<strong> **Harley Hari**, I give my roses to you ;)

**May Haruka** O.O

**Max Haruka** Whoa!

**Harley Hari** Oh, darling, that's wonderful! What spurred this on, honey?

**May Haruka** Drew, you do NOT like Harley!

**Max Haruka** Please tell me it's the hacker…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** I am disturbed…

**Brock Takeshi** Me, too… No offense to Harley.

**May Haruka** OFFEND HIM!

**Harley Hari** Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm pretty sure it's the hacker.

**Drew Shuu** Whoa! I do not give my roses to Harley!

**May Haruka** Thank Arceus…

**Harley Hari** Then who do your roses belong to, honey?

**May Haruka** …Drew?

**Drew Shuu** No one. I love my roses.

**May Haruka** Q.Q

**Max Haruka** Lol!

**May Haruka** SHUT UP, MAX!

**Harley Hari** I don't believe that. It's okay, May. He'll come around ;)

**May Haruka** He will?

**Drew Shuu** What are you talking about?

**Harley Hari** ;D

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro<strong> to **N Harmonia** So N…Why do you want to be friends with me? Don't you dislike Black and me for how we supposedly "use" Pokemon for our own deeds?

**N Harmonia** …White, where are you?

**White Shiro** Random! I'm almost in Kanto to attend a party. Why?

**N Harmonia** …When you return to Isshu, you should come to Nimbasa City. I wish to speak to you about something.

**White Shiro **In Nimbasa? Why can't you just message me?

**N Harmonia** …I would like to talk to you face-to-face…

**White Shiro** Um, okay…

**N Harmonia** …

**Black Kuro** WHITE! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO N?

**White Shiro** S-shut up!

**Black Kuro** WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL RED?

**White Shiro** …Shut up…

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun<strong> You know with all this hacker business no one has mentioned the party in awhile…

**Misty Kasumi** The party's still on. This hacker stuff started happening only two days ago. The party's not for another few days.

**Barry Jun** Good! Cause I still want to party! XD

6 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum** Im still married to Cilan…

**Dawn Hikari** I'm still in a relationship with him…

**Iris Ryu** Cilan the Playa! XD

**Cilan Dent** Hey! I only accept one of those…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** I'm still in a relationship with Red… *Blush*

**James Kojiro** I'm still in a relationship with Jessiebelle…

**Jessiebelle Kojiro** No, darlin', you're married to me!

**Jessie Musashi** YOURE STILL IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT BITCH?

**James Kojiro** I don't know how to change it back!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** I'm still in a relationship with Diamond!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** Love you, Pearl! :3

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Dammit, Diamond!

**Misty Kasumi** Is this hacker done yet? Is he going to confess to doing this?

**Max Haruka** Doubtful! Not with you, Cilan, and Jessie wanting to murder him…

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit** Well, it's not like the hacker has done any damage to our accounts or planted viruses. He seems to just be messing with all of us, but he hasn't hurt anyone. At least, I don't think that was his intention.

**Brock Takeshi** Tracey's right. Even though they said I was gay. Cause I'm definitely not.

**May Haruka** It's okay, Brock. We know. I think.

9 people like this

**Brock Takeshi** Hey!

**Misty Kasumi** Well, if this hacker fesses up, then I may reconsider hurting him. Maybe.

**Cilan Dent** I don't know if I will.

**Jessie Musashi** I won't.

**Misty Kasumi** Do we want this all to end or not?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** I DO! I'm tired of being married to everyone. It's more of a hassle than I thought…

**James Kojiro** I need to block Jessiebelle again…

**Jessiebelle Kojiro** Nothing will separate me from you, James!

**Jessie Musashi** MY BAZOOKA WILL!

**Meowth Nyarth** Where did you get dat, anyway?

**Misty Kasumi** You'd be surprised what happens when you're mad… I've got a whole stack of random things… *Looks at her pile of random weapons, including her mallet, chains, club with spikes, flamethrower, pitchfork, huge boot for serious ass-kicking, a bazooka I didn't know I had…*

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** O.O WHATS THE POINT OF POKEMON IF YOU HAVE ALL OF THAT?

**Green Okido** I'd like to know who thought it would be funny to say I liked Blue

**Silver Gin** Me too

**Blue Leaf** Why? Cause it's true? ;D

**Green Okido** Whatever…

**Silver Gin** Is not!

**Barry Jun** It'd be nice to finally know

**Misty Kasumi** All right then. Here's what I'll do.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi<strong> Okay, hacker, I think you've had your fun. Don't you think it's time to confess who you really are? Cilan, Jessie, and I won't hurt you. We promise.

**Jessie Musashi** I didn't promise.

**Misty Kasumi** Just go with it!

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf<strong> Okay…I confess. The hacker was yours truly, the wonderfully, totally awesome Blue Leaf!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** Gasp! :O

**Misty Kasumi** What?

**Silver Gin** WHAT?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Blue? Im so shocked! I have…absolutely no idea who you are.

**Green Okido** BLUE?

**James Kojiro** A color?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Why the hell did you start with me?

**Gold Kin** DAMN YOU BLUE FOR SAYING I DIDN'T LOVE DJ MARY THAT IS SUCH A LIE!

**Whitney Akane** Shut up, Gold.

**Red Aka** Wow, Blue. You're the hacker?

**Cilan Dent** Really?

**Blue Leaf** Yep! I am the hacker. And yes, it was quite fun! ;D

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Why did you target me so much?

**Blue Leaf** Mostly because of your results on the Who's your potential mate? quiz. And because of everyone's reactions. Those were the best!

**Barry Jun** Wow. Some of it was kinda funny…You are one devious chick.

**May Haruka** But how did you hack into everyone's accounts?

**Blue Leaf** Because **Bill Masaki** is my best friend! ;D

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Bill?

**Misty Kasumi** Bill!

**Red Aka** Bill?

**Bill Masaki** Hey! Don' rat me out! I was conned into it! I didn' want to, I swear!

**Blue Leaf** You know you enjoyed it as much as I did!

**Bill Masaki** Did not!

**Iris Ryu** I found it amusing XD

**Silver Gin** Who's Bill?

**Green Okido** Have you been spending all of your time with him?

**Blue Leaf** Maybe… ;D

**Bill Masaki** Blue, you're gonna get me killed!

**Blue Leaf** But you know what? Guess what came out of this?

**Bill Masaki** Me havin' to write my will early…

**Blue Leaf** I found out who really loves who! ;D

**Misty Kasumi** …

**May Haruka** …

**Cilan Dent **…

**Dawn Hikari** …

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** …

**Blue Leaf** Yellow, I already knew about your crush.

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** …!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Huh?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT THAT I LOVE ASH?

**Blue Leaf** Don't deny it, Mr. I-Like-Teasing-Ash ;)

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** …WHAT?

**Barry Jun** Who do I like?

**Blue Leaf** I wasn't too sure about you because you seemed like you made it blatantly obvious that you like Paul, but I don't think that's entirely true. I think your feelings for him are more of admiration.

**Barry Jun** WOO HOO! I WAS DIFFICULT TO FIGURE OUT!

**Dawn Hikari** Barry, I don't think you were dropped on your head as a baby, I think your parents sat you too close to a Hitmonchan…

5 people like this

**Brock Takeshi** You do know that I like women, right?

**Blue Leaf** Sure…maybe.

**Brock Takeshi** Q.Q

**Green Okido** …

**Silver Gin **…So you even targeted yourself?

**Blue Leaf** Of course. No one figured it was me at all. And…I have to say, toying with you and Green was my favorite part! ;)

**Silver Gin** …

**Blue Leaf** Red and Ash were the second best part because they're so dense, lol.

24 people like this

**Misty Kasumi** You got that right…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Huh?

**Red Aka** Dense?

**Blue Leaf** Same with Drew and Paul.

**Dawn Hikari **and **May Haruka** like this

**Paul Shinji** What are you talking about? I don't even know you

**Drew Shuu** Me either.

**Ruby Kougyoku** I almost lost my relationship with Sapphire because of you!

**Blue Leaf** Don't worry, she still loves you. I'm sure of it.

**Sapphire Birch** What?

**Ruby Kougyoku** I LOVE YOU, SAPPHIRE!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** Does Pearl love me?

**Blue Leaf** Yes he does. Very much.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** Yay!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** WHAT KINDA BULLSHIT ANSWER IS THAT?

**James Kojiro** So you unblocked Jessiebelle, which I do NOT love at all…

**Blue Leaf** That was just funny ;D

**Jessiebelle Kojiro** BUT JAMES, DARLIN', WE WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!

**Jessie Musashi** *Prepares bazooka*

**James Kojiro** DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE STARTED?

**Blue Leaf** Okay, so I've had my fun. I would apologize, but it was too entertaining! Now to have fun with Bill!

**Silver Gin** What?

**Green Okido** Bill lives in the Sea Cottage on Route 25 in Kanto. Let's go.

**Silver Gin** Okay.

**Bill Masaki** Hey! Blue! YOU'RE GONNA GET ME KILLED!

**Blue Leaf** Teehee! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Done! This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, but…oh well. So was your guess about the hacker right? Blue was the perfect person to do this job, and why not con Bill into helping? Lol. I'm not sure if this chapter was as funny as some of the others, but it was pretty long. I did my best; I hope you still had a chuckle or two at least. Okay, hopefully the party will be next chapter (I've been saying that for awhile now…)! I'm starting college soon, so updates may not be as frequent, just warning my fans now…but I'll do my best 'cause I love all my fans and my wonderful reviews! I'm almost at 100! I'm excited! So keep reviewing and thanks for reading! XD<strong>

**~Midori**


	9. Stop Updating, You're at a Party! DX

**All right! I finally got word on my laptop! But school just started, so updates may take awhile, considering I'm working on three stories at once (it should be four, but I'm slacking on one… -_-) and I'm doing some other one-shot stories on the side… So, yeah… O.O**

**But, moving on, here's another chapter of **_**Pokemon on Facebook?**_** Now how about that…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Stop Updating, You're at a Party! DX<strong>

**Misty Kasumi** Time to party! XD

51 people like this

**Barry Jun** PARTY! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Rudy Ziggy<strong> to **Misty Kasumi** Wow, Misty, awesome party! There're so many people here. I'm so glad to see you. You look really nice today ;)

**Misty Kasumi** Thank you! You, too, Rudy.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Barf. Why do you feel the need to talk about this on Facebook when you guys are right in front of each other?

**Misty Kasumi** Why must you be a troll?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** O.o

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** She told you, lol.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo<strong> WOW! LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD! XD

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Don't go eating it all, Diamond. You pig.

**Platinum Berlitz** It does look delicious, though.

**Daisy Kasumi** Like, thank u! Me and my sisters like totally made all the food ourselves! Well and Brock and Cilan did too…

**Brock Takeshi** Of course!

**Cilan Dent** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari<strong> Yay! I'm so excited I was able to come for this party! I've missed all my friends so much! And Zoey! I haven't seen her in forever! XD

**Zoey Nozomi** It's been awhile! I figured I'd come to the party since I saw that you were going to be here.

**Dawn Hikari** I'm so glad! :D

**May Haruka** We've missed you, too! Oh, and Paul's here, too! ;)

**Dawn Hikari** I know…

**Barry Jun** WHAT? Where is he? I haven't seen him!

**May Haruka** He's right over there, standing next to Gary.

**Barry Jun** PAUL!

**Dawn Hikari** Uh-oh, I don't think we should have told him…

**May Haruka** Let's get him before he glomps the hell out of him…

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi<strong> to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Hey, you know I bought some extra ketchup bottles for Pikachu, right?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Yeah have you seen him? He keeps shoving the mustard away…

**Misty Kasumi** Lol.

**Red Aka** What's up with your Pikachu and ketchup?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** I don't know…

* * *

><p><strong>Green Okido<strong> to **Blue Leaf** Hey, I've been trying to talk to you but you keep walking away from me. What's up with that?

**Silver Gin** Yeah, me too. What's going on, Blue?

**Blue Leaf** …

**Silver Gin** What's that supposed to mean?

**Blue Leaf** …

**Silver Gin** ?

**Green Okido** ?

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Natsume<strong> to **Misty Kasumi** …Look out…

**Misty Kasumi** Huh?

**Sabrina Natsume** …Have your Pokemon ready at all times…

**Misty Kasumi** …Um, okay…

* * *

><p><strong>TraceyKenji Sketchit** Wait a minute…who invited Team Rocket?

**Jessie Musashi** Hey! We're not causing any problems!

**James Kojiro** Yeah! Pikachu's right here! We just want some food.

**Misty Kasumi** You're actually not here to cause trouble for once?

**Meowth Nyarth** Nope! Just hear for da meal! Which is delicious by da way.

**Daisy Kasumi** Thanks! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Birch<strong> to **May Haruka** It's like meeting my twin…

**May Haruka** Yeah… Kinda cool though, lol.

**Ruby Kougyoku** So weird! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Bill Masaki<strong> How did I end up at this party?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** Why not, Bill? Isn't it fun? :D

**Bill Masaki** Yeah, but I don' know where Blue ran off to. She dragged me here.

**Green Okido** She's over there, but she keeps walking away from me.

**Silver Gin** Me too…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum** There are too many people at this damn party that look alike! DX

12 people like this

**Dawn Hikari** Lulz! XD

**Platinum Berlitz** That was a little humorous.

**Brock Takeshi** What happened?

**Dawn Hikari** Ash thought Ms. Berlitz was me and began to talk to her about contests.

**Platinum Berlitz** We're all friends here. Please, call me Platinum.

**Dawn Hikari** Sure thing!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** I mean we already had to deal with Princess Salvia and now its the daughter of the richest person in Sinnoh!

**Dawn Hikari** Wow, I'm beyond happy about this fact.

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun<strong> to **Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Pearl.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Barry.

**Barry Jun** This is way beyond awesome. As long as I don't, like, die or something.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** You said that last time. What does that mean?

**Barry Jun** I heard that if you ever encounter your doppelganger, you die.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Oh…well, I don't think that would happen…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** OH MY ARCEUS, PEARL, DON'T DIE! DX

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Stop hugging me! I'm not dying!

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum** to **Duplica Imite** Hey Duplica! I havent talked to you in awhile! Whats up?

**Duplica Imite** …

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Well you keep walking away from me so I figured Facebook would work but maybe not…

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak** I just noticed how many Pikachu were here…

**Ritchie Hiroshi** Sparky's accounted for!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Whats wrong with Pikachu?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** ChuChu's having fun! :)

**Red Aka** So is Pika!

**Gold Kin** Does my Pichu count?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Same family. What about that one?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Huh? Thats not a Pikachu thats Duplicas Ditto

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Oh. Very funny.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Which she still wont talk to me…

* * *

><p><strong>Morrison Masamune<strong> I'm late but I'm here!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Morrison! I wasn't expecting you here!

**Morrison Masamune** Me neither, but I couldn't pass up all the good food!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Good point.

**Morrison Masamune** That kid keeps eyeing me there…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Diamond? Uh-oh…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** Bring it.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** Oh, brother…

* * *

><p><strong>Marina Dani<strong> Wow, I'm loving this party! It's too bad my doppelganger couldn't come, lol.

**Crystal Suishou** Sorry! I'm there in spirit! :O

**Jimmy Kenta** My doppelganger's here.

**Gold Kin** Hi, look alike!

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi** Man, I wish I had a doppelganger…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** You do. His name is Jackson.

**Harrison Hazuki** and **Macy Moe** like this

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi** I STILL DON'T RECALL THIS! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi<strong> is now friends with **Holly Honoka** and **Lucy Azami**

* * *

><p><strong>Max Haruka<strong> to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Ash…Pikachu's hogging all of the ketchup…

14 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Really?

**Max Haruka** Yeah. He's barricaded himself with all of the bottles…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** -_- …Ill go talk to him…

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy Yamato<strong> Ahahaha! Here's Team Rocket!

**Misty Kasumi** Oh, crap! If it's not one pair of Team Rocket it's the other!

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit** Cassidy!

**May Haruka** And Bitch!

**Bitch Kosaburo** …Why is it that when my name gets changed to Bitch everyone remembers it?

**Cassidy Yamato** That was the point of me changing it. Bitch is a helluva lot easier to remember than Baffoon.

**Bitch Kosaburo** I HAVE BEEN WORKING WITH YOU FOR HOW MANY YEARS NOW? MY NAME IS BUTCH!

**Cassidy Yamato** Whatever, Blimp. We're here for the Pokemon!

**Bitch Kosaburo** Why couldn't we have been here for the food like Jessie and James?

**Cassidy Yamato** Cause they're slackers.

**Jessie Musashi** Hey! We can take a break every once in awhile! What's wrong with that?

**Misty Kasumi** Ha! Too bad for you, Sabrina saw this coming!

**Bitch Kosaburo** …Everyone just summoned all of their Pokemon…

**Cassidy Yamato** Yeah, for us to take!

**Bitch Kosaburo** …Even Jessie and James…

**Cassidy Yamato** Time to take-! Wait, what?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Time to go down! ATTACK!

**Bitch Kosaburo** …Uh-oh.

**Cassidy Yamato** Oh, shi-!

**Misty Kasumi** Bye-bye!

**Bitch Kosaburo** Well, that failed. Oh, your phone broke. Yeah, we're blasting off now. I know, we shouldn't have lost, but that was bad planning on your part. Yeah, did you see all of those Pokemon? What? Stop updating my status? Don't yell at me cause you phone broke. I think this is payback for naming me Bitch. WHY HAVEN'T I FIGURED OUT HOW TO CHANGE THIS DAMN THING?

**Meowth Nyarth** Wow, dat was pretty pathetic. Even we know not to mess with all of da best trainers at once…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Even though you still come back for an ass-whooping every time?

**James Kojiro** Hey, we haven't been doing that lately.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi<strong> to **Sabrina Natsume** Thanks for the whispered heads up before they got here! ;D

**Sabrina Natsume** …No problem…

**Barry Jun** …Sabrina's like Chuck Norris: Don't #%& with her. Period. XD

27 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** True dat. Not that I would know from past experience or anything…

**Sabrina Natsume** …

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Honoka<strong> to **Brock Takeshi** Hey, Brock! How are things? I haven't seen you in awhile. How are things?

**Brock Takeshi** Things are good. Yeah, it has been quite some time hasn't it? We should meet up again sometime.

**Holly Honoka** H-huh? Really? Oh…I would like that. :)

**Brock Takeshi** I would, too! I'm a little busy this week with helping my brother pass the Gym Leader Qualification Test, but after that I should be free. I'll let you know. ;)

**Holly Honoka** Aww, such a sweet big brother! Sounds good to me!

**Dawn Hikari** Wow, a girl actually wants to see Brock. XD

**Brock Takeshi** S-shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Gin<strong> to **Blue Leaf** C'mon, Blue, what's going on with you? Why do you keep walking away from me?

**Green Okido** Me too!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** ? Duplicas been acting weird too…

**Green Okido** ?

**Silver Gin** The girl with blue hair?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Yeah…

**Sabrina Natsume** …That's because…

**Green Okido** What?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** What is it Sabrina?

**Sabrina Natsume** …

* * *

><p><strong>Black Kuro<strong> THIS PARTY IS PURE AWESOMENESS! GETTING TO MEET EVERYONE IS SO EXCITING! XD

**White Shiro** Ugh…still with the yelling?

**Black Kuro** OF COURSE!

**White Shiro** At this point, I'm surprised that your name isn't in all caps…

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Ryu<strong> to **Misty Kasumi** Misty! This is a great party!

**Misty Kasumi **Thank you!

**Iris Ryu** Yes! But, I have to ask, not sure why I didn't ask this before…how did you manage to handle Ash while you were traveling him?

**Misty Kasumi** It wasn't easy, I'll tell you. But he owed me a bike so I had to make sure he finally paid me back.

**May Haruka** He destroyed your bike, too? I never got another bike…

**Dawn Hikari** Huh? You guys, too? I didn't get another bike, either!

**Iris Ryu** I never had a bike. But I think Ash has some explaining to do.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Hey! That was all Pikachu not me!

**May Haruka** Don't blame poor Pikachu!

**Dawn Hikari** I want another bike!

**May Haruka** Me too!

**Iris Ryu** Hey, might as well get me one, too, lol.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** DX

* * *

><p><strong>Black Kuro<strong> changed his name to **BLACK KURO!**

**White Shiro** Oh, Arceus…Why did I even suggest that?

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Emerarudo<strong> Where's all the ketchup?

**Ruby Kougyoku** Ask Ash's Pikachu.

**Emerald Emerarudo** Oh, never mind. I see the barricade of ketchup.

* * *

><p><strong>Duplica Imite<strong> to **Blue Leaf** I guess it's time to confess, huh?

**Blue Leaf** Why not? Silver and Green are getting mad. XD

**Duplica Imite** So is Ashy-boy, lol.

**Green Okido** Whoa, what the hell?

**Silver Gin** Huh?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Whats this?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** Oh…Blue used her Ditto to change her appearance to that of Duplica, and Duplica, being a master Copycat it seems, changed into Blue.

**Misty Kasumi** Whoa! That was amazing!

**Red Aka** You had me fooled.

**Brock Takeshi** Me too!

**Blue Leaf** That was fun!

**Duplica Imite** Master of Disguises, unite!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** …There are two of them…

**Silver Gin** …

**Green Okido** Blue…

**Duplica Imite** ^.^

**Blue Leaf** XD

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Azami<strong> to **Brock Takeshi** H-Hey, Brock… How are you?

**Brock Takeshi** Hi, Lucy! Things are going good. How about you?

**Lucy Azami** Great. Hey, I'm near Pewter City. Isn't that your hometown? I figured I'd stop by and see you…

**Brock Takeshi** Well, I'm not home now, but I'm returning there tomorrow. If you'd like to stop by then, that'd be fine. It'd be good to see you again. :)

**Lucy Azami** O-oh! That'd be great! :D

**May Haruka** Another girl…?

**Brock Takeshi** Don't start with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Sayo<strong> to **Misty Kasumi** I was so caught up in the party I forgot to ask you to battle!

**Misty Kasumi** It's all right. We can do it tomorrow. Rudy wants a rematch, too.

**Rudy Ziggy** ;)

**Sakura Sayo** Okay… Killer party by the way!

**Misty Kasumi** Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Anabel Lila<strong> to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Hey, Ash! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I hear you're at a party in Cerulean. I hope you're having a good time. But hey, how long do you plan on staying in Cerulean? I'm in Saffron City and I was wondering if maybe…you wouldn't mind meeting up with me sometime soon to catch up. I'd really like to see you again. Where should we meet? I mean, if that's okay with you…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Anabel! Its been too long! Yeah, Id totally be up to seeing you again! Actually im heading to Saffron City probably tomorrow or so in order to stop by Sabrinas gym for…some reason. If you can wait a few days ill be there soon enough!

**Anabel Lila** Oh! Sounds great! I can't wait! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi<strong> All righty! It's time for this party to come to a close! But I hope that everyone had a good time! :D

47 people like this

**Barry Jun** It was KICK-ASS! XD

**Sapphire Birch** I enjoyed it! And I got to meet so many people!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** The food was great.

**Cilan Dent** :D

**Blue Leaf** I hope we can do this again sometime!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** Yeah! :)

**May Haruka** It was fun!

**Gold Kin** Yeah, and Crystal might get to show up next time!

**Crystal Suishou** I shall!

**Misty Kasumi** We'll definitely do something like this again! Hopefully without the Team Rocket interruption…

**James Kojiro** Hey, as long as you know that wasn't us.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Parties and get togethers like this are fun arent they?

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit** Sure are.

**Daisy Kasumi** Like totally! ;D

**Misty Kasumi** Glad you had fun! Take whatever leftovers you want! There's plenty to go around! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Shuu<strong> …I'm guessing there's no arguing with Pikachu for the ketchup, is there?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Probably not… -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So...I know this chapter wasn't as funny, maybe, but I tried. I have an idea for what I want to do next chapter so hopefully it will be funny. But remember, updates are probably going to be slow now because of school, so… But that just means I'll work that much harder on the next chapter to make up for it! Okay?<strong>

**Oh, and one last thing. I made a poll on my profile for you to vote on your favorite **_**Pokemon on Facebook? **_**character. I would love if you took a second to vote! They might help me to see which characters I may or may not need to focus on more and whatnot. And Professor Oak might finally show up next chapter, lol. So vote, review, but most of all, read! Oh, wait, you already did that… :D**

**~Midori**


	10. Become a Fan!

**Okay, so last chapter I opened up anonymous reviews, and…OH MY ARCEUS OVER 50 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER (well, one reviewer reviewed every chapter, so I guess only about 40, but still)! That is…amazing. I really didn't think this story would be this popular, it wasn't even an idea I was planning on going so far with, but I'm best with dialogue and this Facebook story made it easy to do just dialogue without having to describe in great detail what's going on. And apparently I'm something of a comedian because almost every other review tells me how funny the story is, so I'm glad! I got soooo many Shipping and other storyline suggestions I thought my head would explode! So I went back through every review and wrote down every Shipping and other suggestion that was offered to me and I'm going to do my best to eventually add everything in that people want me to include! I have 35+ different Shipping suggestions and about 10 of my own so bear with me here. Even if I turn toward ContestShipping doesn't mean there can't be a little AdvanceShipping somewhere, and so on. Lots of people like the additions of some of Brock's love interests and many suggested HyperShipping (BarryxBianca). I still have lots of characters to add (the Pokemon series sure has enough, doesn't it?) and I got a lot of new ideas to experiment with. So thank you guys for all of the reviews and ideas! Reviews mean a lot to me so why not give back to my good readers? Gosh, I'm making this sound like I'm ending the story soon or something… But I'm not, I promise. Just telling you what's up as of late. And this is my tenth chapter! So here's to several more! :D**

**(Sorry for such a long, probably unnecessary intro, lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Become a Fan!<strong>

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is now friends with **Samuel Oak, Todd Snap, Tyson Tetsuya **and 16 other people

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Hey have you guys heard of fan pages?

**Misty Kasumi **Yeah. What of it?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Oh. I didnt know what they were. They seem cool

**Iris Ryu **Kid, you've been on Facebook for how long and you didn't know that?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Shut up…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>is now friends with **Conway Kohei**

**Conway Kohei **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **likes **Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pikachu **and 45 other pages relating to his Pokemon and battling

**Misty Kasumi** Just battling?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **It was all I felt like looking up right now :P

* * *

><p><strong>Delia Ketchum <strong>to **Samuel Oak **Hello, Samuel! You told me I should get a page to keep track of Ash but you never got one yourself until now! Have you been busy?

**Samuel Oak **Hello, Delia. Yes, I have been rather busy lately that I haven't been able to get out, so Tracey helped me make a Facebook page so I could keep in contact with everyone. I'm actually liking it very much right now!

**Delia Ketchum **That's good! If you ever need help with anything, just let me know! I've got a lot of free time on my hands. :)

**Samuel Oak **Thank you! I shall!

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **changed his relationship status from **married **to **Cilan Dent **to **single**

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I finally figured out how to change it!

**May Haruka **That was back when the whole hacker ordeal was going on!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I know. I never figured out how to change it. And for some reason, Cilan never fixed it.

**Cilan Dent **:'(

**Iris Ryu **Does that mean what I think it means?

**Cilan Dent** …

**Iris Ryu **Don't worry, Cilan! I'll marry you! ;)

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Huh?

**Cilan Dent **!

**Iris Ryu **Lol, just kidding! :P

**Bianca Bel **Oh, silly Iris! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>likes **Water-type Pokemon, Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City, Cascade Badge** and 27 other pages relating to Water-type Pokemon or her position as Gym Leader of Cerulean City…and Togepi

* * *

><p><strong>James Kojiro <strong>is now friends with **Gardenia Natane**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari<strong> to **Zoey Nozomi **Hey, Zoey! I'm returning to Sinnoh in about a few weeks! I'm coming back together with Paul (squeal!), but I haven't seen you in awhile. Maybe we can all hang out together!

**Conway Kohei** likes this

**Zoey Nozomi **That sounds great! I'm taking a break from contests myself. Paul is the mean-looking, purple-haired kid, right?

**Dawn Hikari** Yeah… B-but he's not really mean. Anymore. I think. Sorta. No.

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Zoey Nozomi **No, it's cool! We can hang out together when you return ;)

**Dawn Hikari** Cool! :D

**Conway Kohei** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Kougyoku <strong>is now friends with **Wally Mitsuru**

* * *

><p><strong>Gardenia Natane <strong>to **James Kojiro **James! I'm glad we're Facebook friends now! I hope you're doing well. Cacnea says hello!

**James Kojiro **Hey, Gardenia! I'm doing okay. I hope you're training Cacnea well! I'll have to visit Sinnoh again when I get the chance to see you two.

**Gardenia Natane **Actually, aren't you in Kanto now? I'm supposed to be visiting Erika sometime soon in Celadon City. Maybe you can stop by when I get there! I'll bring Cacnea for sure!

**James Kojiro **That would be wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>likes **Contests, Lilycove City, Ribbons **and anything else relating to, well, contests

* * *

><p><strong>Trip Shooti <strong>is now friends with **Todd Snap**

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi<strong> likes **Women, Breeding** and 46 other pages possibly combining the two

**Misty Kasumi **That's disgusting…

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Kougyoku <strong>to **Wally Mitsuru **WALLY! :D

**Wally Mitsuru **Hi, Ruby! Sorry about the other day. I got sick and couldn't hang out. But this Facebook is so convenient! I can talk to you all the time! And I can let you know when I hang out as soon as possible!

**Ruby Kougyoku **Can you hang out now?

**Wally Mitsuru **No… I broke my leg yesterday…

**Ruby Kougyoku **It's okay. I'll wait for you, buddy ;)

**Wally Mitsuru **Thanks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>likes **Brushes, Hair Clips, Mirrors **and 24 other pages relating to helping fix her appearance

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Dawn Hikari **Conway? Why do you keep liking everything I say?

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Conway Kohei **Because I like you. ;)

**Dawn Hikari** O.o Okay…?

**Conway Kohei **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson Tetsuya <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What's up, Ash?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey Tyson! The sky is whats up right now lol. Still winning tournaments and such?

**Tyson Tetsuya **Actually I've been taking a break after battling the Hoenn Elite Four. They were pretty tough. I lost against Drake, but I owe it to my Pokemon for doing their best.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Aww. Youre so cool Tyson lol :D

**Tyson Tetsuya **Glad you think so!

* * *

><p><strong>Red Aka <strong>likes** Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pikachu **and 26 other pages relating to his Pokemon and battling

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **O.o

**Misty Kasumi **O.o

**Green Okido **Whoa…

**Red Aka **What's wrong?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **You liked almost all the same pages Ash did.

**Misty Kasumi** The only difference was the Pokemon you guys have.

**Red Aka** Really?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

**Blue Leaf** Separated at birth, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>GaryShigeru Oak **likes **Me, Gary Oak's Fan Page, I **and 15 other pages relating to…himself

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **You…have your own fan page?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I didn't make it.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **But…you liked it anyway?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Why not? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>is now friends with **Felina Ivy**

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Ryu <strong>likes **Dragon-type Pokemon, Axew, History of Dragons** and 39 other pages relating to anything relating to Dragon-type Pokemon…and swinging from branches

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Shuu <strong>likes **Roses, Roselia, Roserade **and 14 other pages relating to roses or rose-like Pokemon…and Justin Bieber.

**May Haruka **…Justin Bieber? O.o

**Drew Shuu **I'm a fan of his hair flip.

**Lt. Surge Matis **HE'S CANADIAN! SHUN!

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>likes **Hacking, Thief (Pokemon move), Disguises **and 48 other pages relating to deceiving people

* * *

><p><strong>Trip Shooti <strong>likes **Photography, Camera, Lens **and 34 other pages relating to…photography

**Todd Snap **You like photography?

**Trip Shooti **Of course. I'm guessing you do, too?

**Todd Snap **It's my life!

**Trip Shooti **…I can see us being good friends…

**Todd Snap **Me too! :D

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Im now on my way to Saffron to meet up with Sabrina and Anabel!

**Anabel Lila **likes this

**Barry Jun **I'm with him, too! XD

**Cilan Dent **So am I.

**Iris Ryu **I'm here!

**Misty Kasumi **…I am, too.

**Dawn Hikari **Me six! :D

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**May Haruka **Me seven!

**Brock Takeshi **Am I eight?

**Max Haruka **Nine! Thousand! Lol.

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **How did I get here?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **…I'm with Tracey on this one, why the hell am I here?

**Iris Ryu **Wow…there sure are a lot of us.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Yeah…except for Barry and Gary Ive traveled with all of you guys at least through one region.

**Barry Jun **Lol, Barry rhymes with Gary! XD

**Misty Kasumi **This is crowded…but it's kinda fun with all of us together like this.

**Dawn Hikari **Yeah, I like this!

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Max Haruka** Apparently so does Conway…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Still trying to figure out when I signed up for this…

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>likes **Running, Yelling, Parties **and 39 other pages relating to him acting like a banshee

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro <strong>Returning to Isshu with **BLACK KURO!** I'm supposed to meet up with **N Harmonia **in Nimbasa City when I get there…

**N Harmonia **likes this

**BLACK KURO! **ARE YOU REALLY GOING?

**White Shiro **I told him I would. Maybe it's really important.

**BLACK KURO! **BUT IT'S N! HE COULD BE UP TO ANYTHING!

**White Shiro **…I won't know until I see him…

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie Musashi<strong> likes **Jewelry, Gold (the element), Shoes **and 58 other pages relating to things that are too expensive for her to afford

**Jessie Musashi **also likes **Bazookas, Cannons, Guns **and 23 other pages relating to dangerous (and mostly illegal) weapons

**Misty Kasumi **Ohh, I like those!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>likes **Mallets, Clubs with Spikes, Pitchforks **and 20 other pages relating to dangerous (and should be illegal) weapons

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Ash, you are associated with some crazy-ass people…

**Misty Kasumi **Gary, you are in my current line of vision right now. And a certain mallet seems to be conveniently within an arm's reach…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK KURO! <strong>likes **Yelling, ALL CAPS, Hollering **and 39 other pages relating to yelling like an idiot…and the Pokemon League

**White Shiro **How that hell do that many pages on yelling exist?

* * *

><p><strong>TraceyKenji Sketchit **likes **Drawing, Sketching, Sketchbooks **and 28 other pages relating to drawing…duh

**White Shiro **How do things relating to drawing have less pages than yelling? O.o

**Bill Masaki **The internet is a place of wonder…

**Max Haruka **42! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan Dent <strong>likes **Food, Connoisseur, Taste-Testing **and 37 other pages relating to things he's good at and enjoys doing

**Chili/Pod Dent **AND ASH! LOLOLOL! XD

**Cress/Corn Dent **likes this

**Cilan Dent **YOU BASTARD!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Max Haruka **…34?

**May Haruka **Max, what is with you and these numbers?

**Max Haruka **They all mean something.

**Brock Takeshi **MAX, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT RULE 34?

**Max Haruka **I know a lot of things, Brock…

**Dawn Hikari **What's rule 34?

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Cilan Dent **SOMETHING NONE OF YOU SHOULD EVER KNOW IN YOUR LIFE! CHILI, I HATE YOU!

**Chili/Pod Dent **LMFAO! XD

**Samuel Oak **Thirty-four is Nidoking's National Pokedex Number.

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Oh Arceus, now we brought Professor Oak into this…

**Chili/Pod Dent **My ribs hurt…lolololololol…that was…2 funny…

**Cilan Dent **I hope you die of laughter. Misty, I might need to borrow that spiked club if he doesn't…

**Misty Kasumi **Sure thing.

**Bill Masaki **…Oh, the internet is a place of wonder…

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>to **Felina Ivy **Professor Ivy! Oh how long it has been since I've encountered your beauty!

**Felina Ivy **Hello, Brock. How have you been?

**Brock Takeshi **As good as I've ever been as I talk to you!

**Felina Ivy **You know, Brock…I've read your Wall. I think there are some girls who seem to take an interest in you. You wouldn't want to let an opportunity for a date to pass you by. ;)

**Brock Takeshi **Really? You?

**Felina Ivy** No, not me.

**Lucy Azami **…

**Holly Honoka **…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Shinji <strong>likes** Pokemon Training, Strong Pokemon, Scowling **and 31 other pages that may or may not define him as an asshole

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>is now friends with **Bianca Bel**

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>to **Lucy Azami **I'm really sorry, Lucy. I'm not going to be in Pewter City until next week. They postponed Forrest's test because he got sick and dad is looking after him so I'm with Ash right now. I really hope I can see you soon, though.

**Lucy Azami **I can wait. I'm not busy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo <strong>likes **Food, Manzai, More Food **and 159 other pages relating to food…and one about _manzai_

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** 159! D:

**Platinum Berlitz **When he started loving pages like Bread, Yakinuki, Okonimiyaki, Rice Balls and Pizza, the pages start piling up.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Of course! I love food! And my Pearl! I'm not sure what I love more though…

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Geez…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum**, **BLACK KURO!** and **Bianca Bel **are now friends with **Cheren Komor **and **Aurea Juniper**

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Natsume <strong>likes **Dolls, Telekinesis (Pokemon move), Silence **and 49 other pages relating to how scary and intimidating she is. Don't #&* with her

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>to **Dawn Hikari **Hey, I thought you were going to hang out with Paul after the party. What happened?

**Dawn Hikari** Oh, we're going to go back to Sinnoh together and hang out then. I figured I'd hang out with Ash and the rest of you guys before I have to go back.

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**May Haruka** That makes sense.

**Dawn Hikari **What about you and Drew?

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**May Haruka **Drew's going back to Hoenn, but I'm going to stay in Kanto for a little bit. Max wants to hang out with Brock and Misty and learn more about their Pokemon, plus he also wants to meet this Bill person.

**Dawn Hikari **Aww, you picked your brother over your boyfriend, how sweet! :)

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**May Haruka **He's not my boyfriend! And what about you? This Conway guy seems to like you!

**Dawn Hikari **I don't know what his deal is…

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Dawn Hikari **Conway, you're such a creeper!

**Conway Kohei **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow of the Viridian Forest <strong>likes **Healing, Viridian Forest, Friends **and 46 other pages relating to her being a sweet girl

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Wally Mitsuru <strong>likes **Green (the color), Grass, Rayquaza** and 68 other pages relating to Pokemon and things that are green…and Ralts

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>to** Bianca Bel **BIANCA! So, I heard from Iris that you were like this awesome chick who was a lot like me and that we should meet sometime. Or something.

**Bianca Bel **Really? Sounds like Iris is trying to set me up or something, lol.

**Barry Jun **Set you up?

**Bianca Bel **Never mind. That sounds awesome, though! We'll meet each other soon! XD

**Barry Jun **Okay then! XD

**Iris Ryu **Just alike, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>is now friends with **Autumn Aki,** **Natalie Naoko, **and **Suzy Yuki**

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth Nyarth <strong>likes **Yarn, Catnip, Pay Day (Pokemon move) **and 36 other pages relating to the fact that he's a cat

* * *

><p><strong>Harley Hari <strong>likes **Cookies, Crossdressing, Rainbows **and 24 other pages relating to…well, I think you know where this is going…and Cacturne

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **to **Misty Kasumi **Hey did you ever battle Rudy and Sakura?

**Misty Kasumi **I did. I defeated Sakura but I lost to Rudy.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Oh. Did I miss this?

**Misty Kasumi** Apparently. It was right after the party. But I think Rudy and Mahri are still in Kanto. Something about Rudy wanted to hang out with me when I return to the Gym.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Lt. Surge Matis <strong>likes **America, Patriot Day, Stars and Stripes **and 78 other things relating to America

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan Dent <strong>is now friends with **Burgundy Cabernet**

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is now friends with **Casey Nanako**

* * *

><p><strong>Bill Masaki <strong>likes **Computers, Pokemon Storage System, Time Capsule **and 56 other pages relating to the fact that he was hugely involved in the making of anything having to do with computers in the Pokemon World. We get it, Bill

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Kin <strong>likes **DJ Mary, Professor Oak's Pokemon Talk with DJ Mary, DJ Mary's Pokemon Song Hour **and 36 other pages relating to DJ Mary…and Pokemon breeding

**Whitney Akane **Someone's a little too obsessed…

**Misty Kasumi **Why was Gold's page Pokemon Breeding, but Brock's page was just Breeding?

**Gold Kin **They were two different pages.

**Misty Kasumi **O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Duplica Imite <strong>is now friends with **Brodie Bannai**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn Aki <strong>to **Brock Takeshi **Hey Brock! :D

**Brock Takeshi **Hi, Autumn! How are things at the restaurant?

**Autumn Aki **All's good. I'm glad we're friends on Facebook

**Brock Takeshi **Of course! How are Spring and Summer?

**Autumn Aki **T-they're good.

**Brock Takeshi **Oh, that's great. If I get the chance to visit Sinnoh again, your restaurant might be first on my list to visit!

**Autumn Aki **R-really? O-okay… :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reggie Shinji <strong>is now friends with **Maylene Sumomo**

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **likes **Ketchup**

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Ketchup?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** Huh? I didnt like that!

**Misty Kasumi **I think I know who did, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>So…do <strong>_**you**_** know rule 34 of the Rules of the Internet? Do you know that the answer to life and everything is 42? Do you know I almost have over 9000 visitors to my FanFiction almost every month? Huh? DO YOU KNOW THIS?**

**Lol, those numbers Max mentioned **_**did **_**mean something that I'm sure most of you know, lol. I hope. Sorry if I didn't include certain characters. There are so many characters that I can't include every one in every chapter, but they will show up from time to time. The Become a Fan craze (y'know, what "liking" a page was before Facebook changed it) will more than likely continue into next chapter. After next chapter, I'll probably include another poll for the suggestions on what the characters should do in the next few chapters so you guys can vote for that. Anonymous reviewers can just leave me reviews if they can't vote. But that's after next chapter, so don't expect it yet. Remember, I wrote everything down so I'll try to get around to all of your suggestions eventually, okay?**

**Also, remember, for you Ash and _ Shipping fans, I also have my other story **_**The Story of Ash and: Insert Character Here**_** where you guys can suggest up to two pairings with Ash. Just a thought.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. If you haven't noticed, Bill Masaki in this story is more based off of his character in Pokemon Adventures/Special. Bill only showed up once in the anime…**


	11. Become a Fan Again!

**So…many…ideas! At this point, I wrote down as many as possible, but I don't know if I'll be able to include **_**everything**_**…at least not right now. Like I said, I'll do my best for you guys, okay?**

**I also put up the poll for chapter ideas! So vote! For anonymous reviews, I've written down your votes plus the votes on my page so that I can keep track of them all. Everyone's vote matters to me! Just remember to only vote for two.**

**I also wanted to clear something up. A lot of people disliked the Pokemon getting their own Facebook pages. My idea for that was for like an alternate parallel chapter to where only the characters Pokemon have Facebook pages for one chapter only, just to get their perspective on things. I wasn't planning on them being included for the rest of the series. That would be rather confusing, so I wanted to just restrict it to only one chapter. As for most of the ideas in the polls, some may take up to two or three chapters, like another party chapter or something. The Bad Guys chapter was also intended for just the bad guys alone so that no other characters intervene. I hope you take all of that into account.**

**I'm going to finish up the fanpages chapter and add a few more characters. Next chapter I'll begin with the most popular voted item in the polls, which so far is the Mandatory Date party chapter. I'm going to keep the polls open consistently so that people can continue to vote throughout the next few chapters. SO VOTE! Thanks!**

**And now that I've taken up half a page on Word to explain that, let's get chapter eleven! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Become a Fan…Again!<strong>

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **is now friends with **Katie Kaede, Nando Naoshi, Cynthia Shirona **and 12 other people

**Misty Kasumi **How many people are you friends with?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Um too many to count… D:

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Gin <strong>likes **Blue (the color), Sky Blue, Navy Blue **and 36 other pages relating to the color (?) Blue

**Blue Leaf **XD

**Green Okido **!

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro<strong> Finally back in Isshu. In Castelia City now. Time to make my way to Nimbasa…

**BLACK KURO! **I'M GOING WITH!

**White Shiro **Why? You didn't even want to!

**BLACK KURO!** IF YOU GET INTO DANGER, I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!

**White Shiro **Huh?

**Cheren Komor **So Black thinks he's some kind of hero now, huh?

**BLACK KURO! **I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

**Bianca Bel **Wow, Black! Go be a hero! XD

**White Shiro **Hey! I'm meeting N on my own accord! I don't need saving!

**BLACK KURO!** FINE! THEN I WON'T GO WITH YOU!

**White Shiro **Fine!

**N Harmonia **…

* * *

><p><strong>Green Okido <strong>likes **Blue (the color), Baby Blue, Dark Blue **and 38 other pages relating to the color (?) Blue

**Blue Leaf** XD

**Silver Gin **How did you get two more pages than me?

**Green Okido **It's on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Birch <strong>likes **Pokemon Gym, Battling, Swinging from Branches **and 13 other pages relating to…things she enjoys doing

**Iris Ryu **You look swinging from branches, too?

**Sapphire Birch **Of course! I'm a jungle girl at heart!

**Iris Ryu **:O You are now officially my best friend! XD

**Bianca Bel **What about me? DX

**Iris Ryu **You too, Bianca!

**Bianca Bel **XD

**Sapphire Birch **Wow…the people you meet, lol :D

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Now in Saffron City! Ready to meet up with Sabrina for…some reason…

**Anabel Lila** and **Sabrina Natsume **likes this

**May Haruka **Wait a minute…we came all the way out here to meet up with Sabrina and you don't even know why?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **We? You guys didn't have to with me…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I still don't even know why I'm here!

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **I don't either. The adventure is fun, though.

**Barry Jun **Of course it is! Cause I'm in the group! XD

**Iris Ryu **and **Bianca Bel **like this

**Dawn Hikari **I'm glad we didn't travel with you through Sinnoh…

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Barry Jun** OFFENDED! Q.Q

**Misty Kasumi **You know what's weird, though?

**Max Haruka **Are you thinking the same thing I am?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What?

**Misty Kasumi **We've never had a single encounter with Team Rocket.

**Brock Takeshi **…You're right…

**Jessie Musashi **We've gotten tired of all of that.

**James Kojiro **Yeah. It's obvious that after several years of pursuing the twerp's Pikachu and with us getting nowhere, why keep going? Why not just be friends?

**May Haruka **…

**Cilan Dent **Sounds sketchy…

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Sketchit?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Years? O.o

**Meowth Nyarth **Nah, we's done wit all of dat. Da boss doesn't really care for us anyway.

**Cassidy Yamato **Obviously because we're so much better.

**Jessie Musashi **Whatever, bitch.

**Bitch Kosaburo **Someone say my name?

**Cassidy Yamato **Excuse me?

**Jessie Musashi **You heard me. Bitch.

**Bitch Kosaburo **What?

**Cassidy Yamato** You seriously want to go there?

**Jessie Musashi **Sure, why not? Let's go!

**James Kojiro **Jessie…

**Cassidy Yamato **Bring it, bitch!

**Bitch Kosaburo **WHAT DO YOU WANT?

**Jessie Musashi **SHUT UP!

**Cassidy Yamato **SHUT UP!

**Bitch Kosaburo **I HATE THIS DAMN NAME! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Um okay then. Uh still making my way to the Gym…

**Anabel Lila** and **Sabrina Natsume** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Morrison Masamune <strong>likes **Food, Rice Balls, Sandwiches **and 68 other pages relating to food

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Aww yeah! I already said this at the party, but you are my new best friend.

**Morrison Masamune **Ah, yes! Power team! Restaurants beware!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Oh geezus…

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro <strong>to **BLACK KURO! **…Black? Why are you following me?

**BLACK KURO! **PREPOSTEROUS! I'M DEFINATLY NOT FOLLOWING YOU AS YOU TREK THROUGH THIS HARSH DESERT!

**White Shiro **…Don't be like Conway. It's okay. Just walk alongside me, not behind me.

**BLACK KURO! **…Fine…

**White Shiro **What's this? No obnoxious yelling?

**BLACK KURO! **NO! MY CAPS-LOCK BUTTON WAS SCREWED UP FOR A MINUTE! THIS DESERT IS HORRIBLE! I CAN'T MY OWN PHONE IN FRONT OF ME!

**White Shiro **But yet you could type that whole sentence without error?

**BLACK KURO! **HUH? WHY ARE YOU SMILING? WAIT, I CAN'T SEE YOU SMILING! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! EHJSOAUREJKJKVNXYIWEOI!

White Shiro Come on, let's go. Nimbasa's up ahead.

**BLACK KURO! **…FINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Maylene Sumomo<strong> to **Reggie Shinji **Hey! You're Paul's older brother, aren't you?

**Reggie Shinji **Yes. We've met before.

**Maylene Sumomo **I know! I just wanted to make sure it was you.

**Reggie Shinji **How's your reign as Gym Leader been going?

**Maylene Sumomo** Great! But, I actually wanted to ask you something…

**Reggie Shinji **What is it?

**Maylene Sumomo **Can you help me train my Pokemon? I've been needing a training partner and I figured why not ask you? You live in the area, don't you?

**Reggie Shinji **I do. I wouldn't mind doing that. I'd love to help.

**Maylene Sumomo **Really? Oh my gosh, thanks a lot! Can we start tomorrow?

**Reggie Shinji **Sure.

**Maylene Sumomo **Yay! :D

**Paul Shinji **…

* * *

><p><strong>ChiliPod Dent **likes **Hate when you know someone who won't come out of the closet, Stirring the pot (in the drama sense), Stirring the pot (in the cooking sense) **and 26 other pages defining him as the best brother on Earth

**Cilan Dent ***Glares evilly*

**Iris Ryu **Whoa! Watch those eyes, Cilan!

**Dawn Hikari **Eek! Why is the stove on fire? Watch the food, Cilan!

**Barry Jun **PUT OUT THE FIRE BEFORE ALL THE FOOD BURNS! DX

**Chili/Pod Dent **XD

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **to **Brock Takeshi **Hey Brock? I have a question…

**Brock Takeshi **What is it?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **I saw that youre friends with Professor Ivy and that you wrote on her Wall. I thought you never wanted us to speak of her again?

**Misty Kasumi **Y'know, I was wondering that, too…

**Brock Takeshi **I decided to get over it.

**Felina Ivy **So Brock said he never wanted to speak of me again, hmm?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Yeah when we got back from the Orange Archeplagohoeey-thingy (I dont know how to spell it…) he was all freaked out every time your name was mentioned

**Samuel Oak **Orange Archipelago.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Thank you. That place

**Felina Ivy **Well, well… I see.

**Misty Kasumi **So what happened, Professor Ivy?

**Brock Takeshi **…

**Felina Ivy **Well, Brock? Why don't you tell them? They are your friends, after all.

**Brock Takeshi **…

**Misty Kasumi **We're waiting.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Brock?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Azami <strong>likes **Cyndaquil, Makuhita, Skitty **and 25 other pages relating to Pokemon and/or things with squinty eyes

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Almost to the Gym. Man I forgot how big this city is…

**Anabel Lila **and **Sabrina Natsume **like this

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Hey, where's that one friend of yours?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Um theres 11 of us in the group. Youre going to have to be more specific…

**Dawn Hikari **…Brock's gone.

**May Haruka **Huh? We've been walking this whole time and never noticed Brock was gone?

**Cilan Dent **Where did he go?

**Misty Kasumi **Probably ran off to go find a corner to huddle and cry in.

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Huh? Why'd he do that?

**Barry Jun **WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! THOSE CORNERS ARE DANGEROUS!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Ask Professor Ivy…

**Felina Ivy **;)

* * *

><p><strong>Conway Kohei <strong>likes **Facebook, Dawn (as in the light of the morning), Dawn (the dish soap) **and 13 other pages that define him as a certified stalker, if we haven't already figured that out already. Seriously, where's Officer Jenny?

**Dawn Hikari **O.O

**Conway Kohei **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel Oak Crystal Suishou<strong> has been off in the Isshu region collecting Pokemon like crazy! I have so much new data to look over, it's ridiculous. But at least I'll be busy for awhile! Where's my assistant when I need him?

**Crystal Suishou **:D

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Sorry, Professor Oak! I don't even know how I was dragged on this journey with Ash and his friends, but I'll be back as soon as possible!

**Samuel Oak **I was just teasing with you, Tracey! I hope you're having fun. You deserve a break.

Tracey/Kenji Sketchit Oh. Well thanks.

**Delia Ketchum **Sam! I told you I would help you if you needed it!

Samuel Oak Oh, sorry! If you would like, you can visit now. I made a batch of cookies. :)

**Delia Ketchum **Okay! I'll be right over! :D

**Harley Hari** I want some cookies!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo** Me too!

**Morrison Masamune** Me, as well!

**Barry Jun **ME FIRST! XD

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju ***Facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow of the Viridian Forest <strong>Hanging out with **Red Aka**, **Blue Leaf**, and **Green Okido**! I love my friends! :D

**Blue Leaf **We love you, too! XD

**Silver Gin **! Why wasn't invited?

**Green Okido **Cause you don't hold a Kanto Pokedex like we do.

**Silver Gin **Neither does Yellow!

**Blue Leaf **Actually, she has Red's old one.

**Green Okido **:P

**Silver Gin **Hey!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **I'm sorry, Silver! I'll invite you next time! D:

**Blue Leaf **It's okay, Yellow. They're just fighting over me ;D

**Green Okido **No way!

**Silver Gin **Nuh-uh!

**Blue Leaf **Whatever. Sometimes I forget you guys are the serious type. You act like 5 year olds.

**Green Okido **Do not!

**Silver Gin **That's not nice!

**Red Aka **What in the world is going on?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **I don't know…

**Barry Jun **LET'S STOP ALL THE HATE!

**Gold Kin **Random, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Felina Ivy <strong>likes **Chainsaws, Chains, Blood **and 47 other pages relating to…um, we're not sure, but it sounds pretty dangerous…

**Misty Kasumi **O.o

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

**Felina Ivy **^.^

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum** And were at the Gym! I say 'we' because theres 10 other people with me…

**Anabel Lila **and **Sabrina Natsume **like this

**Cilan Dent **Actually nine, because we lost Brock

**May Haruka **…I hope he's okay.

**Misty Kasumi **Um, I'm sure he'll be okay! Maybe. Kinda. Sorta. No. Not really. I don't think so. Definitely not.

**Iris Ryu **That didn't sound good…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Time to meet up with Sabrina!

**Max Haruka **Are you guys even concerned about Brock?

**Misty Kasumi **Wow, it's been awhile since we've been to this Gym, hasn't it Ash?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Sure has!

**Barry Jun **OH MY GOD! WHERE'S BROCK?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **HOW THE HELL DID I WIND UP HANGING OUT WITH YOU GUYS?

**Cilan Dent **I am very concerned for the well-being of this group…

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju <strong>likes **Slapping, Tsukkomi, Fans **and 23 other pages relating to the fact that he gets to beat the hell out of Diamond in their _manzai _act

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **D: That's not very nice!

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro <strong>likes **Ferris Wheels, BW Agency, Tepig **and 26 other pages relating to her work…did we mention the Ferris wheel?

**N Harmonia **…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Okay official. This has been the weirdest day.

**Dawn Hikari **You think?

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Red Aka **What happened?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Sabrina wants to join me on my journey…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** !

**Blue Leaf **!

**Misty Kasumi **Don't forget about Anabel…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Im not! That wasnt the weirdest part of my day!

**Iris Ryu **So now we have to escort Anabel back to Tohjo Falls?

**Anabel Lila **You guys didn't have to…but Sabrina suggested it…

**Sabrina Natsume **…Is there something wrong with my suggesting joining your group…?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **No. It was just really…unexpected. Why didnt you ask me at the party?

**Sabrina Natsume **…Anabel was in Saffron…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Why didnt Anabel go to the party?

**Anabel Lila **I was busy with other things. I'm sorry…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Dont apologize! Its okay. We can go to Tohjo Falls together! Were just taking you back to your Battle Facility right?

**Anabel Lila **Yes.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What about Sabrina?

**Sabrina Natsume** …

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Geez, what a weird day.

**May Haruka **I'm with Gary on that one.

**Max Haruka **Now theres thirteen of us!

**May Haruka **MAX CAN COUNT, EVERYBODY!

**Dawn Hikari **Yay!

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Max Haruka **Hey!

**Cilan Dent **Twelve…

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Sabrina, can I draw your Alakazam?

**Barry Jun **WHERE'S BROCK? D:

**Misty Kasumi **Isn't it a beautiful day outside?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **WHAT A WEIRD ASS DAY! DX

**Delia Ketchum **Ash! Language!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **DX

* * *

><p><strong>All right! And that's it for this chapter! Remember, the next plot idea is decided by YOU! So vote in the polls! Review! Tell me what you want to see next! I know Ash and his group have to escort Anabel back to Tohjo Falls, but we can work around that. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter…whatever that may be! SO VOTE! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	12. There's a Party! Find a Date!

**All righty then! The votes are in! I decided to go ahead and just give everyone a week to vote, so I hope that was enough time…but I got a ton of votes! I got 94 votes total! So thank you guys!**

**So every idea will be used eventually, so don't think that if you did vote that it didn't count. I'm just doing most popular vote first, which was…the Mandatory Date Party with 18 votes!**

**Okay, a few things before I get into this… One, the events leading up to the party and the party itself will probably be about two or three chapters. Two, and here's the doozie, obviously each person can have only one date. Remember, this _is _technically a Humor/Friendship fanfic over a Romance one. Some of the pairings I chose may be romantically influenced, but I decided that most of the pairings are going to be mainly humorous pairings, whether that is pairings that don't seem to belong together or pairings you wouldn't expect. It doesn't mean that person is in love with the other just because they went to the party together. Actually, some of them may hate each other!**

**I just wanted to make sure that people still enjoy the story regardless. I know this was the top voted, but I still want to make it funny and fair. Considering I have _46 Shipping suggestions _written down. So…yeah.**

**And finally, here's chapter twelve! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: There's a Party! Find a Date!<strong>

Blue sat in her room, swinging her legs absentmindedly from off the ledge of her bed as she sat in thought. She had remembered Misty's homecoming for Ash, and it was amazing! She had met many new people, some who she had grown very fond of quickly, and now she was thinking of a way to get another awesome get together with all of her friends, new and old.

And with the power of Facebook, she would do just that.

She sprung off her bed, nearly tripping, and flew to her computer. She logged into Facebook and got to it.

**Blue Leaf **All right, everyone! After the lovely Misty's extremely kick-ass party, I got the idea to throw a party of my own! But this party has a catch…if you want to attend, you'll have to bring a date! I'm going to create the event, but if you sign up to attend, you must tell me who you're bringing! Sound fun? ;D

34 people like this

**Crystal Suishou **Wow, sounds great!

**Ruby Kougyoku **I know who I'm bringing! :D

**Barry Jun **Another party? I'm so in! But I have to bring someone? Hmm…

**Dawn Hikari **Oh, I'm excited!

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Dawn Hikari **? Since when have you been friends with Blue, Conway?

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Conway Kohei **;)

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Date? .

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **More parties?

**Misty Kasumi **Yeah, more parties! Sounds fun, Blue! :D

She was excited with the quick response. She wasn't really sure who this Conway kid was—considering that she was the type of person to accept anyone's friend request without question—but she ignored at and began searching around the website for how to create an event.

"Dammit, I'm on here all the time," she muttered. "Stupid Facebook updating all the damn time… Oh, here it is!

"This outta be fun…"

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>created the event **Blue's Mandatory Date Party!**

**Blue Leaf **So…who are YOU going with? ;)

* * *

><p>Anabel glanced around nervously. Her, Ash, and the rest of his odd traveling party were almost to Tohjo Falls, which was their destination.<p>

She almost didn't want to leave the group, but she couldn't take the journey for granted. She got to spend a lot of time with Ash, which she was beyond grateful for.

_Sabrina_, she thought, _thank you so much._

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **wow. were close to tohjo falls already

**Anabel Lila **Yeah…the journey has been fun, though.

**Barry Jun **Yea Brocks suddenly with us again

**Iris Ryu **Whoa, are you serious? I didn't even notice…

**Max Haruka **Me neither.

**Brock Takeshi **Thanks, guys.

**Dawn Hikari **You're welcome.

**Conway Kohei **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Shuu <strong>is now friends with **Brianna Wakana**

Brianna blushed when she received the notification to her phone.

"I'm now friends with Drew!" she cheered. The people in the stadium near her gave her funny looks.

* * *

><p>Yellow was panicking as she made lunch in her kitchen. She was obviously going to attend Blue's party, but it was mandatory for each person to bring someone. A 'date' as implied in the party's title.<p>

She knew exactly who she wanted to take, but would he accept? And would she be coming on to strong? Would Red even notice the intention? Maybe it wouldn't make a difference.

Yellow shook these thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter, she was going to try. She logged on and began to message Red.

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **to **Red Aka **H-hey, Red?

**Red Aka **Hey, Yellow! What's up?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **I was kinda wondering if maybe…if you weren't busy, that maybe we could…I don't know, go to Blue's party together. I mean, if you aren't busy! I-I want to go but, y'know, we have to go with somebody and I figured I would try asking you…

**Red Aka **Blue's party? Oh, sure I'll go with you. I'm not busy

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **Really? Yay! Thank you, Red! :D

**Red Aka **No problem

Yellow thought her heart was going to burst, she was so happy. She went to page for Blue's party and entered her name and her 'date'. She grinned widely at the word.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow of the Viridian Forest <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Red Aka**

**Blue Leaf **Oh, Yellow! I'm so proud of you! XD

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **^.^

* * *

><p>White and Black entered Nimbasa City together. She had been here before, for the introduction of the Pokémon Musical Theater, but now she was here for a completely different reason. Having entered from the northeast entrance to the city, she glanced to her left. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and posted to Facebook, hoping that N would see it.<p>

**White Shiro **Nimbasa City…

**BLACK KURO! **AMUSEMENT PARK!

**White Shiro **N…is at the amusement park…

**BLACK KURO! **UM, BIG STADIUM!

**White Shiro **Amusement park…

**BLACK KURO! **MUSICAL THEATER!

**White Shiro **Amusement park…

**BLACK KURO! **UM, UH, GEAR STATION!

**White Shiro **C'mon, Black, we need to go to the amusement park…

**BLACK KURO! **DX

Obviously, Black wasn't happy, but she chose to ignore him as she made her way to the entrance to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>Ruby didn't even bother asking Sapphire if she was interested in going to the party with him. He figured that was a given.<p>

**Ruby Kougyoku **is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Sapphire Birch**

* * *

><p>Now that Brianna was friends with Drew, this was her chance to finally talk to him after several months of not seeing him.<p>

**Brianna Wakana **to **Drew Shuu **Hi, Drew!

After she sent the message, she panicked. Would he respond? Would he even remember here? She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate when the number one suddenly appeared next to her message box.

It was from Drew!

**Drew Shuu **Brianna! Hey, what's up with you?

**Brianna Wakana **Not much. I havent seen you in awhile

**Drew Shuu **Yeah, it has been awhile. Maybe we should get together and hang out sometime. Maybe you, May, and I?

She wasn't sure how she felt about May being included, but she decided to ignore it. Her and May were friends. And besides, Drew was offering to hang out with her! She wasn't going to pass up on that offer.

**Brianna Wakana **May? Oh that would be great! Ive been wanting to learn some new contest moves! Could you guys help me?

**Drew Shuu **Sure! I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure May wouldn't either.

**Brianna Wakana **Awesome! Thanks! :D

She smiled as she logged off and went to look for a dress to wear. Even if it wasn't going to be for a few weeks, she wanted to be ready.

* * *

><p>Harley noticed the invite to Blue's party. He hardly knew Blue, but he was invited, so what the hell.<p>

But he noticed the requirement. So now what was he going to do?

He pondered this for only a few seconds before deciding to troll his good friend…

**Harley Hari **is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **May Haruka**

**May Haruka** O.O WHO THE HELL APPROVED OF THIS?!

**Harley Hari **I saw there was a party, wanted to go, saw that I had to bring a date, decided to bring you.

**May Haruka **WHY ME? MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!

**Harley Hari **Tough toodles. Facebook says we're attending this party together. Facebook confirms everything.

**May Haruka **WHAT THE %&# !

**Max Haruka **Whoa, May! Language! I'm telling mom.

**May Haruka **DX

May felt her blood begin to boil.

"DAMMIT, HARLEY!" she screamed, all the Pidgey and Spearow flying out from the trees around her. Everyone in the group was giving her a curious look, but she didn't care. She was infuriated.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina Dani <strong>to **Jimmy Kenta **Hey, Jimmy! Blue's hosting a party, but you have to bring a date. Want to come with me?

**Jimmy Kenta** Sorry, Marina…I'm sick… :(

**Marina Dani **Whaaaaat? Seriously?

**Jimmy Kenta **Yeah…stupid flu…

**Marina Dani **Oh…I'm sorry. I hope you get better…

**Jimmy Kenta **Thanks… :)

Marina frowned. She had really wanted to go to the party with Jimmy, but she couldn't help it if he was sick.

Well, if Jimmy couldn't go, there might be one other person who might be willing to go…

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo<strong> to **Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** PEARL! You're going to this party with me! XD

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** No I'm not.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Q.Q WHY NOT?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Cause I already told Platinum that you were going with her.

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Oh… I guess we can't leave her out… But what about you? Why didn't you want to go with her?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Because she wanted to go, and I know you want to go more than I do. If I find someone to go with, I'll go. But if not, it's not that big a deal.

**Diamond "Boke: Daiyamondo **Oh. Okay. I understand.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **:)

Diamond smiled, glad that Pearl didn't want to leave out their friend. He had felt bad that he hadn't thought about Platinum himself, so he was glad that Pearl said something before it was too late. He clicked onto the page for the party and entered his and Platinum's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Platinum Berlitz**

Platinum giggled when the notification popped up. Then she glanced around quickly in the hopes that no one heard her. A butler walked by but didn't say anything.

"Phew."

* * *

><p>Vincent heard from Jimmy that Marina had wanted to go to Blue's party. Vincent hadn't even noticed the invitation until Jimmy pointed it out. But he informed Vincent that he was sick and felt bad that he couldn't take Marina.<p>

Vincent knew exactly what he had to do.

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **to **Marina Dani **Hey, Marina! I heard that Jimmy was sick…but did you still want to go to the party?

**Marina Dani **Yeah, it sounded like fun. I really wanted to go with Jimmy, but…would you want to go with me?

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **Of course! I'll go with you! :D

**Marina Dani **Oh, okay! Thanks!

**Marina Dani **is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi**

Vincent was dancing around his room like an idiot. But he was too excited not to celebrate.

* * *

><p>It was now time for Bianca to pull a Harley move. Except with someone she hardly even knew.<p>

Why did she choose to do this? Because Bianca was just spontaneous like that.

**Bianca Bel **to **Barry Jun **Hey-o! I wanna go to this party! Go with me! XD

Barry made a face. Who was Bianca? And when did he become friends with her?

**Barry Jun **Huh? I dont even know you! That was rather impulsive!

**Dawn Hikari **Like you have room to talk…

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Bianca Bel **Well, I can get to know you. You seem cool. Let's go together! XD

Barry shrugged. He was a friendly person.

**Barry Jun **Oh. Well okay! I did need someone to go with anyway :D

**Bianca Bel **Yay! XD

Barry glanced at Iris as she grinned and held up a peace sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca Bel <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Barry Jun**

Bianca clapped and cheered, Cheren giving her a funny look as he examined a Patrat in Professor Juniper's lab.

* * *

><p>Dawn was pondering over who to go to Blue's party with. But then she had a thought: who was Blue going to go with?<p>

Then she thought about Silver and Green. Did Blue know this? She pulled out her phone and decided to warn Blue anyway.

**Dawn Hikari **Uh-oh, Blue. Be prepared for double trouble!

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Jessie Musashi **Someone say double trouble?

* * *

><p>Blue smiled as she noticed Dawn's status to her. She leaned back in her chair. She had already been waiting for one of the boys to say something.<p>

Just then, Silver posted something to her wall. _Here we go…_ she smiled as she clicked on her page.

**Silver Gin **to **Blue Leaf **Blue! You have to go to this party with me!

**Green Okido **Dammit! I was getting ready to ask her!

Blue giggled. It hadn't even been thirty seconds since Silver posted that and Green was on it. Oh, these silly boys…

**Silver Gin **Well I was first!

**Green Okido **That doesn't mean she wants to go with you!

**Silver Gin **Same to you!

**Blue Leaf **It's true. I don't want to go with either of you.

**Silver Gin** !

**Green Okido **!

**Blue Leaf **It wouldn't be fair if I were to choose one of you guys over the other, so I'm going with someone else.

**Green Okido **What?

**Silver Gin **Who is it?

Blue tapped her finger to her chin before responding. She had an idea, but maybe she would to decide to inform the person first. In the meantime, she would continue to mess with the boys.

**Blue Leaf **Hmm, I haven't decided yet…

**Green Okido **…

**Silver Gin **…

She thought about ending the argument with a smiley face, but opted against it. She had had her fun for now. She already knew that she was going to torture them by not revealing who she was going to attend with.

She got up from her chair, put on a jacket, and grabbed Jiggly's Poké Ball. It was time to make a trip to visit a friend of her's.

* * *

><p>Drew grinned when he saw the invitation to Blue's party. One person came to mind instantly and was about to ask her when he noticed who was already on the list.<p>

May. Who was going with Harley.

…Seriously?

Drew wasn't sure whether to be mad, upset, disappointed, or any other melancholic emotion. He decided to ask May about it, but no matter what she said, it wouldn't make sense to him.

…Harley?

**Drew Shuu **to **May Haruka **Hey. I saw that you're going to the party with…Harley.

**May Haruka **Drew! I really didn't want to! He made me! Somehow…

**Drew Shuu **Harley?

**May Haruka **Drew, I wanted to go with you!

**Drew Shuu **…Harley?

**May Haruka **DX

May spotted a lake and began walking toward it. When Max saw the comments and noticed where May was going, he ran after her to try to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>ChiliPod Dent **to **Cilan Dent **so u gonna ask him 2 the party?

Cilan groaned as he noticed his red-haired brother posting to his wall. Couldn't he have just messaged him instead? Cilan shook his head and was just glad that he didn't mention any names.

**Cilan Dent **Who?

**Chili/Pod Dent **u know who XD

Cilan glanced over at the raven-haired Trainer stuffing his face with food. He sighed.

**Cilan Dent **…I want to ask, but I don't know if he wants to go with me or with someone else…

**Chili/Pod Dent **u wont know till u ask!

**Cilan Dent **…

Great. How the hell was he going to go about this?

* * *

><p>Silver was pacing around his room. Blue was going to attend the party with someone else. He was upset, but he was just glad it wasn't Green. Whoever was going with her was lucky.<p>

But he had to go to that party. He was sure that Green was probably planning on finding a way to go and Silver couldn't let him get too close to Blue.

Going with someone didn't mean that you had to attend with someone you were romantically involved with. Silver figured he could go with a close friend, that would be better than going with someone you didn't know—Barry and Bianca—or someone you despised—May and Harley.

Silver instantly thought of Crystal, his best friend besides Gold. And he hoped Gold wasn't going to ask Crystal first. No, forget that. Silver ran to his computer and logged on, preparing to message Crystal.

But wait, wasn't she still in Isshu? Damn! He shook his head and decided to ask anyway.

**Silver Gin **to **Crystal Suishou **Crystal! Are you still in Isshu?

**Crystal Suishou **Oh, hello, Silver! Um, yes, I'm still in Isshu…but I'm planning on returning soon. For once, I think I need a break. :P

Silver was internally cheering.

**Silver Gin **Great! Blue's hosting a party! Go with me!

**Crystal Suishou **…Well that was quite abrupt! But, okay. I guess I'll go with you…

**Silver Gin **Awesome! See you when you return!

**Crystal Suishou **…?

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Gin <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Crystal Suishou **

**Blue Leaf **;D

**Silver Gin **?

That question mark matched the look on his face. Why did Blue send a winky face? He sat for a moment before randomly flipping the keyboard off the desk.

Blue really liked to irritate him…

* * *

><p>Misty thought hard about Blue's party. There were many people she could ask, but would any of them accept? Not too many people in the group had said anything about it besides Barry, who was going with some chick named Bianca, May, who was crying about having to go with Harley, and Brock, who thought about trying to ask any random girl he met on the street.<p>

She posted her concern as a status.

**Misty Kasumi **I need to figure out who I'm going to this party with…

**Iris Ryu **Why don't you ask the kid?

Misty looked around for Iris, who was nowhere to be found. She noticed Ash wasn't on his phone. She groaned as she commented back.

**Misty Kasumi **You mean Ash? I'm not going with him. Are you crazy?

**Iris Ryu **…Maybe. Can that be diagnosed?

**Misty Kasumi **Um…

Misty sighed. She would need to get to know if Iris was a good traveling partner with Ash. She began to worry.

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Hey, I don't have anyone to go with. Why don't you go with me, Misty?

She looked up from her phone and spotted Gary winking at her. Why not? Gary wouldn't be a bad person to go with. She smiled.

**Misty Kasumi **Gary? Oh, okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Gary/Shigeru Oak**

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **!

**Misty Kasumi **What?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Gary? Youre going with Gary?

**Misty Kasumi **Why not?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **O.o

Ash was giving her a strange look, like she had just lost her top or something. Misty turned around and smirked widely.

Was Ash actually…jealous?

But then she heard Gary laughing obnoxiously and Ash starting an argument with him. Or maybe Gary just liked to antagonize Ash and wanted to see how he reacted.

Misty groaned.

* * *

><p>White and Black walked around the crowded park for awhile, White looking for the kid with the long green hair while Black was hoping that she didn't find him. But that hair could practically glow in the dark it was so bright, and Black grumbled. Couldn't White just give it up? N was probably just tricking her.<p>

When White spotted N standing outside of the Ferris wheel, she walked toward him. Black began to yell at her, but she didn't respond. What was she now, a robot? The people in Castelia City could probably hear him, he was yelling so loud.

Why wouldn't White listen?

**White Shiro **…N.

**BLACK KURO! **DON'T GO IN THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH HIM! ARE YOU NUTS?

**White Shiro **He just wants to talk to me alone, Black. It's okay. It's only for one rotation.

Okay, so she could talk to him over Facebook. Was this a joke to the fact that he talked too loudly?

**BLACK KURO! **DON'T BE FOOLED! IT'S A TRICK!

**White Shiro **…

Black watched as N and White entered the Ferris wheel. He clenched his fists and cursed N as loudly as possible, hoping he could hear from inside the Ferris wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>Anabel Lila <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Thank you for escorting me back to Tohjo Falls. :)

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **no problem Anabel! im glad we got to see each other again!

**Anabel Lila **If I wasn't so busy…I would have asked you to that party.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Anabel Lila** ;)

Anabel waved her goodbye to Ash and the group. She wished she could have attended with him, but she was just glad to have been able to travel with him. She smiled and stepped into the Battle Tower.

* * *

><p>Gold pouted. He was going to attend Blue's party, but of course Silver had to ask Crystal, who Gold had planned on asking. Why the hell did Silver ask her? Wouldn't it had made more sense to ask Blue? There had to have been some reason he asked Crystal.<p>

Regardless, he was screwed. Who could he ask? Should he try to ask Blue? Nah, Silver would kill him. He couldn't ask Yellow; she was already going with Red. Sapphire and Platinum would have been out of the question even if Ruby and Diamond didn't ask them.

So who was left?

**Gold Kin** Damn…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** What's wrong, Gold?

**Gold Kin** I wanna go to that party, but I don't know who to go with. For some weird reason, Silver asked Crystal… I was gonna ask her…

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** …Why don't you ask that one Gym Leader you hang out with? Whitney, I think…

Gold almost thought his brain exploded. _Whitney?_

**Gold Kin** WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest** …Was that a bad idea?

**Blue Leaf** No, it wasn't, Yellow.

**Gold Kin** WHAT? I WOULD NEVER GO WITH WHITNEY IN A MILLION YEARS!

**Whitney Akane** WELL I WOULDN'T EVER WANT TO GO WITH YOU EITHER!

**Gold Kin** BLEH!

**Whitney Akane** BLEH BLEH BLEH!

**Silver Gin** Such children…

* * *

><p>Jessie and James were shocked to find out that they had been invited to Blue's party. As long as they weren't targeting Ash's Pikachu, they seemed to be welcomed anywhere.<p>

And where there was a party, there was food!

**James Kojiro** is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party!** with **Jessie Musashi**

Meowth frowned. He was invited as well, but who could he go with?

**Meowth Nyarth** Hey! What about me?

**Blue Leaf** It's okay, Meowth. You're an exception. You can go with them as a third party person! ;D

**Meowth Nyarth** Really? I like dis chick! :D

* * *

><p>It was now Dawn's turn to ask someone to the party. She felt confident in being able to ask Paul, as long as he wasn't busy.<p>

**Dawn Hikari** to **Paul Shinji **Paul! Hey, wanna go to Blue's party with me?

**Paul Shinji** A party? Sure, I'll go

**Dawn Hikari** Yay!

**Max Haruka** Hey, Conway didn't like your comments!

**Dawn Hikari** That's weird…I wonder why?

Dawn had always wondered why she didn't just delete Conway. She ignored that for now and clicked on Blue's page to enter her and Paul's name until she spotted something else…

* * *

><p><strong>Conway Kohei<strong> is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party!** with **Dawn Hikari**

**Dawn Hikari** …WHAT?!

**Conway Kohei** likes this

**Dawn Hikari** CHANGE THIS, YOU BASTARD!

**Blue Leaf** I don't think it can be changed…

**Dawn Hikari** WHAT THE #%&!

**Conway Kohei** likes this

**May Haruka** I KNOW, RIGHT?

Dawn stomped her foot into the ground until a large hole formed. She wished it was Conway's face she was stepping on.

"COOOONNWAAAAAAAAAAAY! I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!" she yelled, causing Ash and many others in the group to cover their ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Kin<strong> is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party!** with **Whitney Akane**

Whitney nearly crapped her pants when she saw this notification.

Needless to say, Gold was already on the toilet when he got this message to his phone.

**Gold Kin** WHAT THE HELL?

**Whitney Akane** HOLY MILTANK! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!

**Gold Kin** I DIDN'T DO IT!

**Blue Leaf** ;D

**Gold Kin** YOU BITCH! YOU HACKED MY ACCOUNT AGAIN!

**Blue Leaf** Nope, it was Bill.

**Bill Masaki** DON' THROW ME UNDER THE BUS! YOU CONNED ME INTO DOIN' IT!

**Blue Leaf** With promises of cake and ice cream!

**Bill Masaki** I'M LACTOSE INTOLEREANT!

**Blue Leaf** Oh. But cake is good, right?

**Gold Kin** …

**Whitney Akane** …

**Bill Masaki** …

**Blue Leaf** ;D

The three of them would plot to kill Blue later.

* * *

><p>After Dawn's raging episode, in which May and Iris had to pull her off of Max for making a remark about how going with Conway wasn't going to be all bad, she wanted to massage Paul to clear things up. She hoped he would understand.<p>

**Dawn Hikari** to** Paul Shinji** …I really wanted to go to the party with you….

**Conway Kohei** likes this

**Paul Shinji** It's okay. Just because you go with Conway doesn't mean I can't go with someone else. I'll still see you there.

**Dawn Hikari** That's true…but who will you ask?

**Conway Kohei** likes this

**Paul Shinji** …I have an idea

**Dawn Hikari** Okay.

**Conway Kohei** likes this

**Dawn Hikari** DAMMIT, CONWAY! QUIT LIKING ALL MY STATUSES BEFORE I RIP YOUR #&%ING TONGUE OUT!

**Conway Kohei** likes this

Dawn was about to murder Conway, wherever the hell he was. But she wondered who Paul would ask to go with? He didn't make friends very easily, and considering the only other person he might even _possibly _think about was already attending with Bianca, who was left?

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Kasumi<strong> is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party!** with **Tracey/Kenji Sketchit**

Tracey spit his food out all over the table, causing Dawn to scream and May to yell at him for wasting food. Daisy wanted to go to the party with him?

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit** Huh?

**Daisy Kasumi** i wanted 2 go! i figured u wouldnt mind ;D

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit** Um, okay…

Tracey glanced up and noticed Misty giving him a funny look. He sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p>Black wasn't sure what to say. He had yelled so much that his throat was killing him, but when N and White stepped off together, he was speechless when White approached him and told him what her and the green-haired boy had discussed.<p>

And then for N's request. Black was so disappointed, there wasn't even a reason to speak anymore. His throat being shot was just a lucky excuse.

**White Shiro** …

**BLACK KURO!** …

**N Harmonia** …

**BLACK KURO!** …

**Cheren Komor** …Whoa. This is weird.

**Bianca Bel** Yeah. Black is being silent for once

**Cheren Komor** likes this

**Cheren Komor** Seriously, though. What's with all the dots?

**BLACK KURO!** …

**White Shiro** …N…likes me…

**Bianca Bel** !

**Cheren Komor** ! N? The leader of Team Plasma?

**White Shiro** …Yeah… But he's not a bad person! He just…he just doesn't like Pokemon being used… It's understandable…

**BLACK KURO!** …So why is he with us?

Black was so frustrated, he couldn't even bother with the caps lock button. He glared at N, who genuinely looked upset. But Black didn't care. He was still the King of Team Plasma, no matter what excuse he had.

**White Shiro** …He wants to break away from being apart of Team Plasma and just wants to be free like his Pokemon…and be with me, I guess…

**BLACK KURO!** …So you let him come with us?

**White Shiro** Black! Just give him a chance! Please! He just wants what's good for Pokemon! He's not arguing with you about keeping your Pokemon in Poke Balls!

**BLACK KURO!** …Whatever.

**N Harmonia** …I'm sorry…

**White Shiro** Don't be sorry, N. Black's just stubborn…

**BLACK KURO!** …

**Bianca Bel** …Whoa… Intense…

**Cheren Komor** …

Black shoved his phone in his pocket and walked ahead of White and N.

Couldn't White just understand that maybe he liked her, too?

* * *

><p>Paul really didn't want to ask her, but he didn't have any other option. He wanted to go to the party and see Dawn, so he figured he could try.<p>

**Paul Shinji** to **Zoey Nozomi** Zoey, I need to ask you a favor

**Zoey Nozomi** Paul? What do you want?

**Paul Shinji** Blue is hosting a party where you must bring a date. I couldn't go with Dawn for…certain reasons, but I want to go. Can you go with me?

**Zoey Nozomi** …Well that was unexpected! Um, I guess I'll go with you. I don't care to be your "date," but if you really want to go, I'll attend.

**Paul Shinji** Thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Shinji<strong> is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party!** with **Zoey Nozomi**

**Dawn Hikari** Oh, that's great! Now I can see both of you! I'm surprised she agreed…

**Paul Shinji** Me too

Dawn closed her phone and smiled. Now not only would she see Paul, but she could catch up with Zoey as well.

Then she cringed at the thought of having to go with Conway. She would get her revenge somehow. She would have to discuss this with May later.

* * *

><p><strong>Max Haruka<strong> to **Brock Takeshi** Hey, I noticed you haven't gotten a date yet. Are you going?

**Brock Takeshi** You don't have a date, either. But I'm not sure yet…

**Holly Honoka** …

**Lucy Azami** …

Brock glanced at Holly and Lucy's comments. He hadn't thought to ask them, but they would be great candidates.

But…which one would he choose?

* * *

><p>Ash finally began to ponder who he could go to the party with. There were so many people to ask! But many of his close friends were already going with someone.<p>

He glanced at who was left in his group: Brock, Max, Cilan and Iris.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** hmm…i wonder who ill go to the party with…?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So I know there are some characters left who don't have dates, but this will probably continue on for the next two chapters. So, I got some pretty weird pairings going on here, huh? But no matter how weird they are, I'm sure every one has a Shipping name, lol. I wanna say thanks again for all of the votes, too! I wouldn't be so dedicated to this story if it wasn't for you guys! :D<strong>

**One more thing. I've got another poll up (I know, you guys are probably sick of them…). It doesn't have to do with _Pokémon on Facebook?_ so you don't have to vote unless you really want to. It's for a new story (I know, you guys are probably thinking, "Another story? Seriously?") called _From A&WShipping to ZyindessShipping _and it's going to be an A to Z Shipping story. To get the first chapter up, I need some votes for a Shipping beginning with the letter A. So if you might be interested in reading it or whatever, feel free to vote! Thanks! :D**

**~Midori**


	13. There's a Party! Keep Looking for a Date

**Over 300 reviews. Seriously. That is amazing. I wouldn't work so hard on this story if it wasn't for you guys, so thanks a lot! :)**

**So here's to another chapter of _Pokémon on Facebook?_ **

…**Who's Ash going with?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: There's a Party! Keep Looking for a Date!<strong>

Maylene hadn't been on Facebook in awhile, but noticed an invitation to Blue's Mandatory Date Party instantly. She wasn't sure who Blue was and was highly confused as to why she was invited.

Clicking on the details for the party, she noticed that just about everyone on Blue's friend list was invited. She shrugged and wondered if she should go. It was all the way in Kanto, so that would be a pretty far trip…

But then she noticed that Reggie was on the list of people invited. She smiled at the thought of going with him. She went to his page and posted to his wall.

**Maylene Sumomo** to **Reggie Shinji** Hey, Reggie! Have you heard about a party being held by a girl named Blue? I heard it's supposed to be a cool party! But you have to being someone in order to attend. Wanna go with me?

**Reggie Shinji** A party? Huh, Paul's going to a party. I wonder if it's the same one. Sure, I can take a break to go. :)

**Maylene Sumomo **Yay! I'm so excited! :D

**Paul Shinji** …

**Reggie Shinji **Paul? Are you going?

**Paul Shinji **…

**Reggie Shinji **?

Maylene grinned evilly as she noticed that Paul had commented, but only with dots. That had to mean that he wasn't very happy about her asking his brother. She chuckled and went the party page to enter her's and Reggie's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Maylene Sumomo <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Reggie Shinji**

**Paul Shinji **…

Paul frowned. She was doing this on purpose. And of course Reggie wouldn't notice. Paul groaned and just decided to ignore it.

Or at least, do his best to.

* * *

><p>Delia kept getting notifications of people attending a party for a girl named Blue. When she clicked on the page, she noticed that it was really close by, only a few blocks away. She also spotted Ash's name in the list of people invited and Gary's name on the list of people going.<p>

Gary was going with Misty? This confused Delia. Did they have an interest in one another?

She shook her head, thinking otherwise. She scrolled down the list of invited people and her eyes widened when Professor Oak's name showed up. Delia thought for a minute before choosing to message the Professor.

**Delia Ketchum **to **Samuel Oak** I heard a local girl named Blue is hosting a party nearby. Guests have to attend with another person, so I wanted to ask if you wanted to go.

**Samuel Oak **I don't want to reject your offer, but I've been so busy…

**Delia Ketchum **That's why I am asking you to attend. You need a break!

**Samuel Oak **Phew, I do. Well, if you put it that way…

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel Oak <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Delia Ketchum**

Delia grinned, glad she was able to convince him. He surely needed a break. She figured a lot of the partygoers would be young kids, but maybe they could help Blue chaperone. She blinked when she noticed a message from her son.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **mom? ur going to a party?

**Delia Ketchum **Why not? I'm still young!

**Samuel Oak **I'm not…

**Delia Ketchum **Oh, don't worry about it. Are you going, Ash?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **im not sure yet. i have to find someone to go with

**Delia Ketchum **Oh. Well I hope you find someone soon! ^.^

But if Misty wasn't available, who would he go with? She tapped her fingers to the desk and glanced over the list of people still available to go with.

* * *

><p>Cilan puffed his cheeks up as he posted a status to Facebook.<p>

**Cilan Dent **…Frustrated…

Seemed perfect enough.

**Chili/Pod Dent **ask him already!

**Cilan Dent **Don't rush me. I'm getting to it. Eventually. Someday.

**Chili/Pod Dent **the party is in 2 days

**Cilan Dent **I'M GETTING TO IT!

He closed his phone and turned to find Ash laughing with Tracey and Dawn. He had to ask Ash soon before he asked someone else. They had been heading back to Pallet Town from Johto and they were almost there. He made a promise to himself to ask Ash before they returned to his hometown.

* * *

><p>N had been watching person after person attend the party for Blue on Facebook. She was good friends with White and Black, so he had been friends with her on Facebook as well.<p>

He thought that he should ask White, but was afraid of how Black would react. But then he thought that he shouldn't let it get to him so much. He liked White and he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to do something fun with her.

**N Harmonia **to **White Shiro **…White?

**White Shiro **Yes, N?

**N Harmonia **…In Kanto, there's a party. Your friend Crystal is attending and leaving on the next boat out from Castelia. May I ask…if you'd like to go with me?

**White Shiro **Oh! Well…I have stuff at the Agency to attend to, but…I think I can take a break. Sure!

**N Harmonia **… :)

**BLACK KURO! **!

N had decided to ask over Facebook, but hadn't planned on Black being so addicted to his phone. But it was too late now; he was already attending the party with White.

**N Harmonia **is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **White Shiro**

**BLACK KURO! **…

Black was speechless. N watched him run out of the Pokémon Center.

"Black!" White called after him. "Where is he going?"

N wasn't exactly sure, but he could probably guess that he just pissed him off. White looked upset that Black had stormed off.

N sighed. "Let's just go ahead and head to Castelia."

* * *

><p>Cilan approached Ash and exhaled the air he had been holding in.<p>

"Ash?"

Ash spun around. "Oh, hi, Cilan! What's—"

Before Ash could finish his sentence, Cilan had already run off. Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Cilan ran far into the forest somewhere near Pallet Town and hid behind a tree. Why the hell was he having such a hard time asking him.

He pulled out his phone and just decided to go the easy route: ask him over Facebook.

**Cilan Dent **to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hey, Ash?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Yes Cilan?

**Cilan Dent **Well, I wanted to ask you something…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Okay. What is it?

**Cilan Dent **I-I was wondering if…maybe…we can…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Iris Ryu **CILAN! :D

Cilan blinked. That was random. What did Iris want?

**Cilan Dent **Huh?

**Iris Ryu **You should go to this party with me! Bianca's going with Barry so I don't have anyone to go with. Go with me!

He began to panic. He couldn't go with Iris!

**Cilan Dent **B-but…

Crap! He accidentally clicked post before he finished his sentence! He quickly typed out the rest of his post, but Iris had already responded demandingly.

**Iris Ryu **GO!

**Cilan Dent **…

Cilan frowned. Was he ever going to catch a break?

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Ryu <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Cilan Dent**

**Iris Ryu **Yay!

**Cilan Dent **…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **u never told me what u were going to ask me Cilan

**Cilan Dent **…

**Chili/Pod Dent **DAMMIT CILAN!

**Cress/Corn Dent **…

Cilan facepalmed. It would take him a long time to get back to the group. But then didn't want to trouble them to have to search for him, so he got up, dusted his pants off, and began to walk back toward the group.

* * *

><p>Black was Flying on his Brav, heading back to his hometown of Nuvema Town. He knew that Cheren was there because he was helping Professor Juniper with something.<p>

He pulled out his phone and chose to message Cheren to give him a heads up.

**BLACK KURO! **to **Cheren Komor **CHEREN! YOU HAVE TO GO TO THIS PARTY WITH ME!

**Cheren Komor **What? You mean that party Bianca's going to? Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask White?

**BLACK KURO! **WHITE'S GOING WITH MOTHER-TRUCKING N AND I CAN'T GO WITH BIANCA CAUSE SHE'S GOING WITH ORAN BERRY AND I HAVE TO GO TO THIS PARTY SO YOU HAVE TO GO WITH ME! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! DX

**Barry Jun **Oran Berry?

**Cheren Komor **Why?

**BLACK KURO! **I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO GO! AND YOU HAVE TO BE MY DATE!

**Cheren Komor **Date? Putting it like that doesn't make me want to go to this party at all…

**BLACK KURO! **MOTHER-TRUCKER, YOU'RE GOING WITH ME! DX

**BLACK KURO! **is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Cheren Komor**

**Cheren Komor **What?

**White Shiro **Really?

**BLACK KURO! **YES REALLY!

**Bianca Bel **Lulz! XD

**Barry Jun **…Oran Berry?

Too late for Cheren to do anything now. Black shoved his phone back in his pocket as he approached Nuvema.

Time to drag him out of the lab and head for the boat for Johto in Castelia.

* * *

><p>Lily paced around her blue-haired sister's room, clutching her phone tightly. She was obviously frustrated and was waiting for Violet to return from the store to vent to.<p>

But she was taking much too long, and Lily knew that Violet was as much of a texting addict as she was. She just decided to bug her over Faecbook.

**Lily Kasumi **to **Violet Kasumi **girl…why dont we have dates 4 this party?

**Violet Kasumi **…good question…

Surely within thirty seconds of the post, Violet had commented back. Lily was half-tempted to tell her to hurry up and get her ass back home.

Then when she sat in front of Violet's mirror, which was littered with pictures of her friends and boys she crushed on, she spotted a picture of the cute Isshu triplet Gym Leaders.

**Lily Kasumi **hey not that long ago i became friends with that green haired kids brothers

**Violet Kasumi **u mean cilan? me 2! u dont think…

**Lily Kasumi **i think the red-haired 1 is hot! XD

**Violet Kasumi **yea the blue-haired 1 is kinda cute. should we ask?

**Lily Kasumi **doesnt hurt to ask! we need dates! XD

She grinned widely and snatched the picture from Violet's mirror. It was Lily's turn to gush over the picture.

* * *

><p>Emerald huffed from the desk in Crystal's room at Professor Oak's lab. He stared at the number of people attending Blue's party increase from the main computer.<p>

He then spotted Ruby and Sapphire's names together. His eyes widened and he slammed his fists on the table, startling Daisy Oak who had just walked in.

"Why the hell didn't they bother to ask if _I _wanted to go!" Emerald jumped in the chair. "They know I'm bored waiting for Crystal to get back and they just up and decide to go without me? Those jerks!"

Daisy gave him a blank stare before walking out.

Emerald then noticed Crystal's name on the list next to Silver. He felt his heart drop.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, feeling ready to find Silver and rip his throat out. "WHAT THE HELL, CRYSTAL? WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?"

He sat back down and banged his head on the desk. He sat like that for a long time before finally talking to himself again.

"I wanna go to this party…" he whined. He raised his head and scrolled through the list of invited people. "There's gotta be someone I know that would be willing to go with me. If I was a real jerk, I'd ask Blue and rub it in Silver's face, but I'm pretty sure she'd turn down my offer…"

He then gasped as he saw Wally's name. He smirked.

"Wally, huh?"

**Emerald Emerarudo **to **Wally Mitsuru **Hey ur a good friend of Ruby, right? And u took care of my Sceptile…

**Wally Mitsuru **Oh yeah! Emerald. What's up?

**Emerald Emerarudo **I was actually going to ask if u wanted to go to Blue's party with me. I don't have anyone to go with, since Ruby's obviously going with Sapphire…

**Wally Mitsuru **Well, I'm actually not sick for once, and I'd like to get to know you better. So that's cool with me. :)

**Emerald Emerarudo **Awesomeness!

**Emerald Emerarudo **is attedning **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Wally Mitsuru**

"Kickass!" he jumped off the chair and cheered. Then he paused. "But I'm still upset with Ruby, Sapphire and Crystal… YOU GUYS HAVE BETRAYED ME!"

* * *

><p>Lily and Violet stared at the computer screen in Violet's room, which was currently on Chili's page. Violet glanced at Lily and Lily nodded.<p>

"Time to do this."

**Lily Kasumi **to **Chili/Pod Dent **hey! u probably dont know me, but im like one of cerulean's sensational sisters! and…i was totally wondering if u had a date to blue's party! :D

She got a response back almost instantly.

**Chili/Pod Dent **Yeah Ive heard of u. My brother Cress is a fan. I didnt have any plans 2 go 2 the party since its in Kanto but I might be able to find a way there. It sounds like fun! Ill go with u!

**Lily Kasumi **Yay! XD

Lily threw her hands up. "Oh my Mew, he said yes!" She hopped up from the seat and held out her hand for Violet to take her spot. "Your turn!"

Violet sat down and quickly logged into her Facebook. She searched for Cress's name and brought up his profile page. She inhaled deeply.

"Phew…" she exhaled. "Let's give it a shot."

**Violet Kasumi **to **Cress/Corn Dent **Cress?

**Cress/Corn Dent **I'm going.

Violet blinked. "Like, what does that mean?"

"I think he means with you!" Lily placed her hand on Violet's shoulder. "He must have noticed me talking to Chili!"

**Violet Kasumi **XD

Violet flew out of her chair and linked hands with Lily.

"We're going with two hot guys!" Violet cheered.

"And they're _brothers_!" Lily squealed.

They spent the next few minutes screaming in excitement until Daisy walked in the room wondering what the hell was so exciting.

**Lily Kasumi **is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Chili/Pod Dent**

**Violet Kasumi **is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Cress/Corn Dent**

* * *

><p>Green nearly spit out his coffee when he noticed that Silver was going to Blue's party with Crystal.<p>

_Seriously? _Green thought, a small smile crossing his face. _He gave up on Blue that easily? It was probably just a test and he failed! Now it's my turn to ask her now that he is unavailable…_

**Green Okido **to **Blue Leaf **Blue! Silver has a date! Go with me to the party!

**Blue Leaf **No.

**Green Okido** What? Why not?

**Blue Leaf **Cause I'm going with someone else.

**Silver Gin **!

**Green Okido **Who?

Blue didn't even bother responding back as she laughed hysterically at Green and Silver's responses. She had made it to her destination and was now speaking to the person she intended to ask.

"I'm the host of this party!" she spoke. "So whoever I ask has to go with me!"

"…What kind of rule is that…?" the person asked.

"My rule!" Blue said. "Because, I mean, who _wouldn't _want to go with me?" She struck a pose like she was a higher being or something, and the person she was speaking to made a face. "Besides, I have two boys fighting over me and instead of choosing one of them, I chose to ask _you_," she pointed to the person across from her.

"…Why…?"

"Because we're good friends!" Blue chuckled. "Besides, if I were to choose one boy over the other, there might be an all-out war, so I just continue to mess with them from a safe distance."

"…You are devious…"

"It's not my fault I'm so loved." Blue winked.

"…Fine, I guess I'll agree…" the person shrugged. "…I don't have anything else going on…"

"Yay!" Blue hugged the person. She then grabbed her phone. "Time to watch their reactions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Sabrina Natsume**

**Silver Gin **O.O

**Green Okido **O.O

**Blue Leaf **That's what I wanted to see! XD

**Sabrina Natsume **…

Blue laughed maniacally. "Ahahahahaha!"

Sabrina sighed.

* * *

><p>Max frowned. All of his friends were attending Blue's party, except for Ash and Brock, who he assumed would be asked by other people eventually. Even though he didn't really think Brock could score a date with a girl; although Holly and Lucy seemed interested, Max doubted that Brock could choose.<p>

And Ash…he didn't really want to bother with Ash.

So who would little Max go with? He decided to consult his sister.

Over Facebook of course, cause it was still difficult to approach her after the Harley fiasco.

**Max Haruka **to **May Haruka **I want to go to the party…

**May Haruka **You don't have anyone to go with?

**Max Haruka **Of course not. :(

**Bill Masaki **Hey, Max, I can go with you. I don' have anyone to go with either…

Max blinked. Bill, the inventor of the Pokémon Storage System, was asking him to go? Max grinned widely.

**Max Haruka **Aww, cool! I can go with Bill! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Max Haruka <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Bill Masaki**

**Blue Leaf **I was going to attend with Bill, but I figured I had messed with him enough. Besides, he could just hack it and change it XD

**May Haruka **CHANGE MINE, BILL!

**Dawn Hikari **MINE TOO!

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Bill Masaki **D:

Max laughed. He was going to attend with someone he knew he could have very interesting conversations with.

He couldn't wait to go to the party now!

* * *

><p>Brianna was glancing through the news feed from her phone when she noticed something interesting.<p>

"May is attending Blue's Mandatory Date Party with…Harley?" Brianna raised an eyebrow. "Why Harley of all people?"

She hadn't bothered to glance at the comments, but wasn't sure whether she should ask May herself or not. And there was no way she was talking to Harley.

So she asked the next best person.

**Brianna Wakana **to **Drew Shuu **Drew! I saw that May was attending some party in Kanto with Harley! What's up with that? D:

**Drew Shuu **It's a party where you have to bring a date. She was going to go with me, but Harley kinda conned her into it…

Brianna blinked. _A date?_

**Brianna Wakana **A date? Who's hosting it?

**Drew Shuu **Blue Leaf.

**Brianna Wakana **Oh…I don't know her…

**Drew Shuu **That's okay. Anyone can go as long as they have a date.

Brianna blinked again before gasping.

_W-wait… _she stared at Drew's last comment. _Does that mean that I could go with…D-Drew?_

She blushed. Could she possibly ask him…? _Doesn't hurt to try…_

**Brianna Wakana **Oh. Well, then…would you like to go with me?

**Drew Shuu **No one else has asked me, so…that's fine with me.

**Brianna Wakana **Yay! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Shuu <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Brianna Wakana**

**Brianna Wakana **:D

Brianna blushed so much, it felt like her face was melting. She was going to the party with Drew!

Forget the outing with her, Drew and May…she was wearing her new dress to the party.

* * *

><p>Fantina sat down to rest after winning another ribbon in the Hearthome City Contest Hall. She was about to post on Facebook about her win but spotted the list of people that have poked her. Pearl's name being one of them.<p>

"Oh!" she said. "I hazen't zpoken to zhem in awhile!" She clicked on his name. "I zhall zend him a mezzage!"

**Fantina Melissa** to **Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** I wish to see some of your comedy with your friend! :D

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **You mean our manzai? Well…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Pearl! You should invite Fantina to the party! Then we can team up at the party and show people our manzai! XD

"Party?" she questioned. "I wish to zee zhem at zhis party!"

**Fantina Melissa **Party? Any opportunity to see more comedy is good! I'll go to the party with Pearl!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Um, okay…

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Fantina Melissa**

Pearl blinked a few times as he noticed that he just put in his and Fantina's names.

Well, that certainly had been unexpected.

_Oh well,_ he shrugged, _at least I can attend the party now._

* * *

><p>Brock had a serious problem. He had a potential date to take to the party, but the problem was that there were <em>two <em>people he could take.

Holly and Lucy. How could he choose?

He had been debating this for the longest time, but the party was tomorrow! What was he going to do?

He decided to try and consult the host. He knew that she had had trouble with two people asking her—not really so much trouble as that maybe she didn't care—so he figured he could ask her.

**Brock Takeshi **to **Blue Leaf **Blue…I have a problem…

**Blue Leaf **What is it, Brock?

**Brock Takeshi **Well, I have two people, err, two girls rather, that I can attend the party with, and I can't choose between them…

Blue Leaf Hmm, that's a toughy… I know! Why don't you ask the two girls to go with one another and then attend with someone else? That way, it doesn't seem like you absolutely have to choose between either.

**Brock Takeshi **Oh, okay! I'll see what I can do! Thanks!

**Blue Leaf **;D

Okay, now Brock had a course of action. Time to talk to Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>to **Lucy Azami **Lucy, can I ask you something?

**Lucy Azami **B-Brock? Of course!

**Brock Takeshi **Would you like to go to a party?

**Lucy Azami **Will you be at this party?

**Brock Takeshi **Yes, but it's a party were you have to attend with a date…

**Lucy Azami **I'll go with you!

**Brock Takeshi **Actually, I'm already…going with someone else. Um, a friend of mine who didn't have a date. But if you want to go, I have someone who you can go with.

**Lucy Azami **Well, if you'll be at this party…then I'll go. Who am I going with?

He quickly went to Holly's page before answering Lucy back.

**Brock Takeshi **to **Holly Honoka **Holly?

**Holly Honoka **You want me to go to the party with Lucy, right?

Brock gasped. Was she psychic?

**Brock Takeshi **How did you know?

**Holly Honoka **I'm friends with Lucy, too. You started writing on my Wall the second you got done talking to her.

**Brock Takeshi **Oh… Would you like to go?

**Holly Honoka **…Sure.

Brock felt that Holly didn't seem happy about it, but would message her later. Besides, he would be at the party anyway. Now he didn't have to choose!

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Honoka <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Lucy Azami **

**Blue Leaf **XD

But there was still a problem…

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>to **Brock Takeshi **Now what?

**Brock Takeshi **…

**Blue Leaf **Don't worry. I was prepared for this…

Brock stared at her comment. Would Blue set him up with someone to go with? If it was a hot girl, he felt that Holly and Lucy would kill him…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blue was giggling as she went to Green's page.<p>

**Blue Leaf **to **Green Okido **Soooooooo…got a date?

**Green Okido **Of course not! You asked SABRINA!

**Sabrina Natsume **…

**Blue Leaf** Bah, you'll live. I can get you a date. ;D

**Green Okido **I don't want to go with anyone else…

**Blue Leaf **Silver will be at the party.

**Green Okido **…Who's my date?

Blue went back to Brock's page to message him.

Wouldn't Green be surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Green Okido **

**Green Okido **What?

**Brock Takeshi **Hey, Green.

**Green Okido **Dammit, Blue…

**Blue Leaf** ;D

Green slammed his fist on the table, causing his sister to jump right next to him.

"DAMMIT, BLUE!" he yelled. That was Daisy's cue to grab the papers she was working with and move to the kitchen.

_Is there anywhere in this house safe from yelling? _she sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Duplica crossed her arms and sighed. Her Ditto squirmed next to her before Transforming into a Squirtle.<p>

"Squirtle!" Ditto said it's usual funny tone.

"Oh, you're so cute, Ditto!" Duplica hugged her Pokémon. "Sigh, but that's not going to help me get a date for this party."

Ditto Transformed back to normal. "Ditto…" it sounded sad.

"Don't be sad!" Duplica flailed her arms. "It's okay, I'll figure something out!" She turned back to face her computer. "But there's gotta be _someone _I can go with…"

She stared at her news feed for a minute before a few new statuses were posted. She gasped and smiled when she saw who the top status was from.

"Ditto, I think I know who to go with!" Duplica clicked on his name.

**Duplica Imite **to **Ritchie Hiroshi **Hey, Ash's twin! Go to Blue's party with me!

**Ritchie Hiroshi **Blue's party?

**Duplica Imite **Yeah! But you have to go with somebody! I met you at Misty's party awhile back and you seem kinda cool. Let's go together!

**Ritchie Hiroshi **Oh, all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Duplica Imite <strong>is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Ritchie Hiroshi**

"Yay!" Duplica cheered. "I can't wait to party! And I'll obviously bring you with me, Ditto, so you can hang out with Blue's Ditto again!"

"Ditto!" Ditto smiled with her.

* * *

><p>"So, the party's tomorrow, huh?" Iris said, holding onto the straps of her backpack. "And we should be at Ash's house by tonight, right?"<p>

"Yep," Brock said. "And Blue apparently only lives a few blocks from Ash. Who woulda guessed?"

Misty glanced at Ash as they walked. He was just staring blankly ahead.

"I can't believe I'm going with Daisy…" Tracey blushed.

"I can't believe I'm going with Harley…" May frowned; she felt like crying.

"I can't believe I'm going with Conway!" Dawn stomped her foot, just wanting to kick said person in his Poké Balls.

Misty noticed Ash lower his head.

"I'm going with someone I hardly even know," Barry said. "I can't believe I agreed."

"Don't worry!" Iris patted his shoulder. "You'll love her! You guys are a lot alike!"

"Don't they say that opposites attract better?" Max asked. Iris glared at him.

"What do you know about relationships, kid?"

"What about you? You're only ten!"

"But you're seven!"

"So? The oldest person in this group is Tracey and he's fifteen!"

"Actually, I'm fifteen, too," Cilan raised his hand.

"Who said I'm in a relationship with this girl?" Barry interjected. "I haven't even met her!"

"Are you guys really arguing about this?" Gary crossed his arms.

"Who said we were arguing?" Iris asked.

"Sounds like an argument to me," Max shrugged.

"What? Now you're purposefully picking this fight!"

"No I'm not! I was just stating that it was an argument!"

While Iris and Max kept going at it and the others kept saying random things to hopefully deter the former two's argument, Misty decided to question Ash about what he seemed to be pouty about.

But Ash didn't like to talk about his problems up front, so she pulled out her phone and logged into Facebook.

**Misty Kasumi **to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Do you have a date yet? It seems like everyone else has a date to this party but you. What's up?

She watched him pull out his phone, for it had vibrated from the notification. He glanced over at her and began typing back.

Ash/Satoshi Ketchum i dont know…who to go with…Misty Kasumi Well now is a bad time to figure that out! Everyone's already been taken! Why didn't you ask someone sooner?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…i dont know…

**Misty Kasumi **? Are you okay?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…

Ash put his phone away and didn't resume the conversation. Misty frowned.

Would he be able to find a date to the party?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…this wasn't my best chapter.<strong>

**Most of this chapter was just to establish the rest of the people that didn't have dates. And everyone's date is so weird… Do you know how _hard _it was to figure out who was going with who? I changed people's dates _so many times! _This chapter was more difficult than it looked.**

**So I know not everyone is going to be happy with me. Oh well, it happens. When you have over 50 Shippings to work with and several hundred other ideas, you can't please everyone.**

**So…Ash is the only main person that doesn't have a date. I did that on purpose. Call it a cliffhanger. ;)**

**Next chapter will be the actual party. What hijinxs will ensue? Will Oran Berry and Bianca destroy the place? Lol.**

**Also, I have two new stories up. Yeah, yeah, I know. So many stories… Anyway, my new Shipping story, _From A&WShipping to ZyindessShipping _is up. AgencyShipping is the first chapter, so that's for you Black x White fans. I need some votes for the B chapter! I hope you guys choose to read. I'm going to include a lot of your Shipping suggestions from this story into the polls, so voting is important! D: My other story is _Pokémon Question and Answer Segment!_, where you can ask any character from Pokémon any question! And I cannot stress this enough, only leave five questions. I only got through five reviews for the second chapter and I want to make sure everyone gets a chance to get their questions answered. I try to be the fairest person I can be. So, check these out! XD**

**Thanks a lot for your support, and I promise next chapter will be much more hilarious! :D**

**~Midori**

**P.S. And not to burst anyone's bubble, but…I seem to have a lot of FerrisWheelShipping fans, but actually, the pairing between _White _and N is called HyalineShipping. Someone made a comment a while back about how they didn't like White and manga!N, but to make up for it, let's think of this N as game!N and not manga!N. Oh geezus, I hope that's not confusing. Arceus, wait until Hilda's added… O.o**

**P.P.S. Duplica didn't go with Brodie ('cause I know people are going to ask) because it would be odd for him to go, considering he's a bad guy. But don't worry, I have plans for him later on. Oh, and sorry OldRival and Chosen fans...I'm a WristShipper. XD**


	14. There's a Party! Now Go with your Date!

**Ah, so now I finally get around to doing this chapter, huh? I would update sooner, maybe, but _Pokemon on Facebook?_, while it is my most popular story, is actually my hardest one to work one. Plus I wanted to make sure that I included everyone that was invited to the party in this chapter, making this a pretty long chapter if you hadn't noticed. So I thank you guys for being patient with me. Somewhat.**

**Also, since I noticed I have a lot of people on here that requested HyperShipping, I looked around for a HyperShipping fanfic and was shocked to notice there were none! So…I was thinking about making one myself. Now, don't get too excited because I'm not too sure about it yet. I'm actually not a fan of HyperShipping myself, but who knows. I might get around to doing one.**

**Also, I noticed that there are a lot of RayShippers that read _Pokemon on Facebook?_ Hmm…**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a Party! Now Attend with your Date!<strong>

**Blue Leaf **The epic party at my place starts in less than three hours! Get ready for the awesomeness that shall ensue! XD

24 people like this

**Misty Kasumi **But wait!

**Blue Leaf **What's wrong, Misty?

**Misty Kasumi **Ash still doesn't have a date for the party! I think everyone else has already been taken, and I'll feel kinda bad if he doesn't get to go…

**Blue Leaf **That is a problem… Are you sure there isn't anyone else he can go with?

**Misty Kasumi **I'm not sure. I can try asking him again…

* * *

><p><strong>Cynthia Shirona <strong>to **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Hello, Ash.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Cynthia? Whats up? I havent talked to you in awhile

**Cynthia Shirona **I'm actually in Kanto visiting some family here and heard about a huge party in Pallet Town. Your friend Misty posted something on your Wall about you not being able to go?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Yeah…its a party where you have to bring someone with you and I waited too long to invite somebody…

**Cynthia Shirona **Well, I've been looking to take a break… May I be invited to this party? If so, I wouldn't mind joining you.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What? Really? Im sure Blue wont mind! Thank you so much Cynthia! :D

**Cynthia Shirona **No problem, Ash. I'll see you later tonight. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **is attending **Blue's Mandatory Date Party! **with **Cynthia Shirona**

**Misty Kasumi **So you do have someone to go with!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Yes! Im so excited! :D

**Blue Leaf **^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>All right! IT'S TIME TO PARTY! XD

22 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Natsume <strong>…

**Blue Leaf **Sabrina, what's wrong?

**Sabrina Natsume **…Why have you invited me to this party…?

**Blue Leaf **Cause there was no way I could choose between Green and Silver, so I just chose you instead. Couldn't you have seen this coming? Don't you have magic powers or something?

**Sabrina Natsume **…It's the ability to see into the future…And yes, I did foresee this, but why me…?

**Blue Leaf **You're pretty cool, so why not? Stirs up the boys anyway ;D

**Sabrina Natsume **…All right…

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>Coming to this party with Harley is incredibly difficult… At least **Dawn Hikari **is here with me…with Conway…

**Dawn Hikari **I'm trying to lose him, but he won't stop grabbing my arm! O.o

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**May Haruka **Don't worry, I have an idea!

* * *

><p><strong>VincentJackson Jun'ichi **At Blue's party with **Marina Dani**! Couldn't be happier! :D

**Marina Dani **I wish Jimmy could have come, though…

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **I'm sorry…are you not having fun with me?

**Marina Dani **Oh! I'm sorry, Vincent! Maybe that sounded rude. No, I'm having a good time with you! I'm glad we could come together :)

**Vincent/Jackson Jun'ichi **Ah, I'm glad! Tell you what…we'll snag some cake to take to **Jimmy Kenta **later. Okay?

**Marina Dani **Sure! :D

**Jimmy Kenta **…You guys are too nice :)

* * *

><p><strong>Green Okido <strong>…

**Brock Takeshi **…Sorry. We are an odd pairing, huh?

**Green Okido **…Is there a reason those two girls keep looking over here?

**Brock Takeshi **Huh? Where?

**Lucy Azami **…

**Holly** **Honoka** …

**Brock Takeshi** …Um…

**Green Okido **Go.

**Brock Takeshi **…Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>White Shiro <strong>At a party in Kanto with **N Harmonia**! Um. And I guess **BLACK KURO!**, **Cheren Komor**, **Bianca Bel**, and **Barry Jun**…

**Barry Jun **We're gonna tear this place UP! XD

**Blue Leaf **Please don't. I like my house as it is.

**Barry Jun **Just kidding…maybe. :3

**Bianca Bel **Oh Arceus! Barry, you kill me! XD

**Cheren Komor **…Black? Why the hell are you holding my hand?

**BLACK KURO! **CAUSE N IS HOLDING WHITE'S HAND! WHY IS THIS BEING ALLOWED? DX

**Cheren Komor **So, for some reason that just gives you the right to hold my hand?

**BLACK KURO! **DX

**N Harmonia **…

* * *

><p><strong>Maylene Sumomo <strong>Having a blast at Blue's party with **Reggie Shinji**! But…his brother keeps giving me weird looks…

**Reggie Shinji **Sorry. I don't know why he keeps doing that. Just ignore it.

**Maylene Sumomo **O-okay…

**Paul Shinji **…

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>to **Gary/Shigeru Oak **So, Gary, likin' the party?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **…I guess. Why did you feel the need to ask me over Facebook?

**Misty Kasumi **…No idea…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Are you not having a good time with me?

**Misty Kasumi **No, I am! I'm just…confused. You just asked me out of the blue.

**Blue Leaf **Yes? :3

**Gary/Shigeru Oak** Sorry.

**Nina Jackson **That bitch dont apreshiate u i wuld hav gon wit u

**Grace Stevens **Bitch i don't think so he wuld hav gon wit me

**Misty Kasumi **Maybe you girls should get an education before you go anywhere with anybody.

9 people like this

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Burn

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow of the Viridian Forest <strong>Watching **Red Aka **drop all the icing on his cake on the floor. He wanted the corner piece, but now he is regretting it. ^.^

**Red Aka **Hey! I like the icing!

**Blue Leaf **Yeah, icing is meant to be consumed and enjoyed, not distributed to the kitchen floor.

6 people like this

**Red Aka **…Sorry.

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Kin <strong>…Not a fan of being at this party with **Whitney Akane**…

**Whitney Akane **Why the hell did you tag me in that?

**Gold Kin** To show how much I dislike you.

**Whitney Akane **You're mean! Do you really think I wanted to go to this party with you?

**Gold Kin **Well, I would have taken Super Serious Girl, but someone just had to jump in…

**Silver Gin **Huh?

**Crystal Suishou **Gold! I told you not to call me that! I'll kill you!

**Whitney Akane **I'll kill you just for being Gold!

**Blue Leaf **Wow, Gold… You need to get your priorities straight…

**Gold Kin **DAMMIT, BLUE!

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka<strong> to **Sapphire Birch** Sapphire! Are you ready to initiate what we discussed a minute ago?

**Sapphire Birch **As ready as I'll ever be!

**Ruby Kougyoku **…And that would be…?

**Sapphire Birch **You'll see. ;D

**Dawn Hikari **:)

**Conway Kohei **likes this

**Dawn Hikari **You won't like me in a minute, Conway…

**Conway Kohei **?

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Ryu <strong>to **Cilan Dent **So, what's up, Cilan?

**Cilan Dent **…The ceiling…

**Iris Ryu **Why are you being so…weird? Ash is here, isn't he?

**Cilan Dent **Yeah, but he's with Cynthia and some of his other friends, um, Duplica and Ritchie I think?

**Duplica Imite **That's us! ;D

**Iris Ryu **That doesn't mean you can't go talk to him!

**Cilan Dent **Anyway…

**Iris Ryu **…Fine. I have a better idea.

**Cilan Dent **?

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Birch <strong>RUN! (**May Haruka **and **Dawn Hikari**)

**May Haruka **Advice taken!

**Dawn Hikari **Wait, why are we running? I don't think Harley and Conway will be able to chase us after you kicked them in the Poke Balls.

**May Haruka **Which was awesome, by the way.

**Sapphire Birch **Thanks! ;D

**Blue Leaf **I would normally say that violence isn't tolerated, but that was some funny shit! XD

**Max Haruka **…Harley has Poke Balls?

15 people like this

**May Haruka **LMAO! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Ritchie Hiroshi <strong>Party time! With **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **and **Duplica Imite **:D

**Duplica Imite **Awesomeness! And who knew that Ash could score with such a beautiful woman! XD

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Score? Score what? Points?

**Misty Kasumi ***Facepalm* My word, Ash… Duplica, I don't think I would say 'score,' but Cynthia's pretty cool.

**Cynthia Shirona** *Chuckle* You children amuse me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>Whoops… Already broke my first object XD

**Blue Leaf **Dammit, Barry! Calm the hell down!

**Bianca Bel **That was a lovely lamp…

**Barry Jun **Keyword: was

**Blue Leaf **DAMMIT!

**Barry Jun **XD

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju <strong>Speaking of Pokemon!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Speaking of Pokemon…

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Blue is throwing us a really nice party! There are lots of trainers here, but it's not about the Pokemon or the battling but about the friendships!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **And the food.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Well, I guess it is a Mandatory Date party, so I guess the love, too…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **And the food.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **But is anyone here really dating? I guess maybe Ruby and Sapphire, but I think that's it…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **And the food.

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE FOOD WITH YOU? *Slaps*

**Fantina Melissa **Bwahahahaha! XDDD

**Platinum Berlitz** :)

**Blue Leaf** Ah, that folding fan is quite the weapon :D

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Y'know, Pearl, you mentioned dating but…why aren't we dating?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Diamond, why the hell do you ask me stupid questions?

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **It's not stupid! I LOVE YOU, PEARL!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju ***Smacks*

**Fantina Melissa**, **Platinum Berlitz**, and **Blue Leaf **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Kasumi <strong>So like this Blue chick knows how 2 throw a party! XD

**Blue Leaf **Thanks!

**Violet Kasumi **Ill agree with u there

**Lily Kasumi **Same here. And the guys we came with are pretty cute 2! What a bonus! XD

**Chili/Pod Dent **Totally blushing XD

**Cress/Corn Dent **likes this

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **W-well…

**Daisy Kasumi **;D

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie Musashi <strong>Whoever made this food is Arceus.

**Cress/Corn Dent **That would be Chili, Brock, Cilan, Diamond, and I. Thanks! :D

**James Kojiro **Wouldn't expect much less from chefs themselves, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>Thanks for the food, **Cilan Dent**, **Chili/Pod Dent**, **Cress/Corn Dent**, **Brock Takeshi**, and **Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo**! You guys totally saved me! XD

**Cilan Dent **No problem. I was happy to help. :)

**Cress/Corn Dent **Ditto.

**Duplica Imite **Yes? ;D

**Brock Takeshi **No problem, Blue!

**Chili/Pod Dent **It was worth it for this party! XD

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **To get to collaborate with such awesome chefs and cooks…it was a dream. :D

**Morrison Masamune **WHY DID I MISS THIS PARTY? DX

**Meowth Nyarth **I don't tink I've ever had food dis good in my whole nine lives!

10 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hikari <strong>Now that Conway is…still down for the count in the corner, I can talk to **Paul Shinji **and **Zoey Nozomi **without someone breathing down my neck! :D

**Paul Shinji**, **Zoey Nozomi**, and **May Haruka **like this

**Paul Shinji** Hey, Dawn.

**Dawn Hikari** Hi, Paul! Great party, huh?

**Paul Shinji** Yep.

**Zoey Nozomi **Hey, Dawn! Good to be able to see you again!

**Dawn Hikari **Same here!

**Zoey Nozomi **Hey, if you needed help taking down Conway, you could have just asked me.

**Dawn Hikari **I'm sorry, May came up with the idea and asked Sapphire. But I shall enlist in your help next time!

**Zoey Nozomi **Sure thing! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Ryu ChiliPod Dent **and **Cress/Corn Dent**, GO! XD

**Chili/Pod Dent **Roger! XD

**Cress/Corn Dent **Sure thing.

**Cilan Dent **? What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Duplica Imite <strong>So…Ash was standing in front of us, then a blur of red and blue zipped past us and he was gone…

**Blue Leaf **Yes? :3

**Ritchie Hiroshi **That was weird…

**Misty Kasumi **Oh brother… Iris, what did you do?

**Iris Ryu **Why Misty! Whatever do you speak of? :3

**Misty Kasumi **That means trouble…

**Cynthia Shirona **The Triple Threat brothers are missing…

**Misty Kasumi **…Implying that whatever is happening is not good…

**Iris Ryu **XD

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>to **Bill Masaki **So, Bill! Want some ice cream? ;D

**Bill Masaki **Blue, that's not funny.

**Blue Leaf **I had no idea you were lactose intolerant! Now that I know… Hey, **Whitney Akane**!

**Whitney Akane **What's up, Blue?

**Blue Leaf **Do you by any chance have some Moomoo Milk on you?

**Whitney Akane **Actually I do. Would you like some?

**Blue Leaf **Actually, my friend Bill here would love some, wouldn't you Bill? ;D

**Bill Masaki **…You bitch.

**Whitney Akane** ?

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>This isn't awkward at all…

**Holly Honoka **…N-no. it's fine. Lucy and I came to the party together anyway, so…

**Lucy Azami **…Y-yes, that's right. So…

**Brock Takeshi **Sigh…

**Misty Kasumi **Hey, Brock, why don't you start singing Two Prefect Girls, huh? ;D

**Brock Takeshi **Misty, shut up. That was about Joy and Jenny.

**Lucy Azami **?

**Holly Honoka **?

* * *

><p><strong>Delia Ketchum <strong>to **Samuel Oak **See, Sam? Wasn't it nice to get away from your desk for a little bit?

**Samuel Oak **Yes, it was. I'm glad you invited me. **Blue Leaf**, I must say, this is a nice party and the food is excellent!

**Blue Leaf **Thanks! Thank the wonderful triplet brothers, Brock, and Diamond for the food! XD

**Cheren Komor **…Where are the Striaton brothers?

**Iris Ryu **…Um, well…

**Chili/Pod Dent **Someone call us?

**Cress/Corn Dent **What's up?

**Misty Kasumi **…Where's Ash and Cilan?

**Cress/Corn Dent **…

**Iris Ryu **…

**Chili/Pod Dent **…Nowhere XD

**Misty Kasumi **…I am VERY concerned…

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>Hanging out with **Drew Shuu **and **Brianna Wakana**! :D

**Brianna Wakana **It's not awkward…

**May Haruka **?

**Drew Shuu **Is Harley still down?

**May Haruka **Yeah, Max is over there kicking him.

**Drew Shuu **…Should you stop him?

**May Haruka **…No. It's too funny. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Emerarudo <strong>Hanging with this **Wally Mitsuru **kid at a party. He's pretty cool. Not hacking up a lung for once.

**Sapphire Birch **Emerald! You're rude!

**Emerald Emerarudo **…What?

**Wally Mitsuru **It's okay, Sapphire. He's just a kid. ;)

**Emerald Emerarudo **Oh, you punk.

**Ruby Kougyoku **Ha! Good one, Wally. Burn.

**Emerald Emerarudo **Burn, your face!

**Sapphire Birch **Oohh, you sure got him, Emerald ;D

**Emerald Emerarudo **…Bastards

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **Stuck in this random tiny cramped small dark closet with **Cilan Dent**. Not sure why and Im starting to freak out…

**Chili/Pod Dent**, **Cress/Corn Dent**, and **Iris Ryu **like this

**Chili/Pod Dent **But ur not alone! XD

**Cilan Dent **…Once we get untangled from this odd position you threw us in, you guys are dead.

**Misty Kasumi **CLOSET?

**Blue Leaf **Odd position? :3

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju**, why can't we get stuck in a closet together?

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Cause I would walk out and you would be left behind in a bloody mess.

**Chili/Pod Dent **Its okay Pearl. U and Cilan can walk out of the closet together XD

12 people like this

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **:D

**Misty Kasumi ***Facepalm*

**Cilan Dent** You guys better get a head start running right now…

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **Don't worry, Cilan. I got you covered.

**Sapphire Birch **Should I help?

**Chili/Pod Dent **Uh-oh Cress… Hes got the folding fan…

**Cress/Corn Dent **We shall start running now.

**Blue Leaf **This is quite humorous! XD

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…Help?

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Jun <strong>Oops…

**Blue Leaf **What now?

**Barry Jun **Come in the kitchen and you'll find out…

**Blue Leaf **Barry, I swear, you will… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

**Barry Jun **…Um…

**Blue Leaf **HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET CAKE ON THE CEILING?

**Barry Jun **…That wasn't me. Bianca tripped, and…yeah, it went flying

**Blue Leaf **Barry…

**Barry Jun **Yes?

**Blue Leaf **Run. Very fast.

**Barry Jun **Oh, something I'm good at!

**Blue Leaf **IF YOU BREAK SOMETHING AGAIN, I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE!

**Bianca Bel **Sorry, Blue! XD

**Blue Leaf **It's cool… How the hell am I gonna clean that off?

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>So, this has been a crazy party! Sure could have been more romance, but…it has been rather entertaining! Someone scoop up Conway and Harley cause they're not moving. Bill, go drink your Moomoo Milk. The Triple Threat brothers are MIA. Black, you can stop holding Cheren's hand. Barry actually went three whole minutes without causing destruction. Um, and yeah, thanks for the laughs, everyone! We'll definitely do it again sometime! XD

45 people like this

**Blue Leaf **And **Green Okido **and **Silver Gin **didn't fight over me! XD

**Silver Gin **…

**Green Okido **…

* * *

><p><strong>AshSatoshi Ketchum **U-um s-still stuck…

**Cilan Dent **Ash, it's okay… J-just move your leg a bit…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Okay…um…whoa!

**Cilan Dent **…A-Ash…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **C-Cilan…!

**Cilan Dent **…

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Done! At least with the Mandatory Date Party chapter. :D<strong>

**So…was it terrible? I tried. I have been putting this off forever, and I apologize again. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this story. If updates are slow, don't fret. I'll get back on track eventually.**

**Also, I have (yet again…) another story up. Another Pokemon humor story along with _Pokemon on Facebook? _and _Pokemon Question and Answer Segment! _It's called the _Many Things the Characters of Pokemon Shouldn't Do, _and I tend to update this one pretty frequently, so check it out! ;D**

**Thanks again for being (somewhat) patient and the next chapter or two will be the Uploading Pictures chapter, so get ready for that! :D**

**~Midori **

**P.S. Who else loled when they found out N's real name is Natural Harmonia Gropius? …Who just found out by reading this? XD**

**P.P.S. …What the hell just happened with Cilan and Ash…? ;D**


	15. Who's Got Embarrassing Photos of Who?

**It's been…a little too long. Some thing called life happens sometimes. Oh well, I'm back. ;D**

**So, I got a ridiculous amount of reviews last chapter. So. Many. Shipping. Requests. Don't worry, I've written them all down, and at some point they shall be featured. It may take awhile, but I'll get around to everything eventually. Remember that poll awhile back where I asked you guys to vote on ideas for this story? Out of eighteen things to vote from, I've only done two (the Mandatory Date Party from the last three chapters and the Upload Picture chapter), so there's plenty of time to get things in.**

**Phew. I'll try to make this a pretty long chapter to make up for my absence. I hope it meets some standards. D:**

**Oh, and here's the Shipping list so far, for anyone who cares:**

**Advance, OldRival (Green x Blue, _not _Gary x Leaf), Ikari, Poke, Contest, Pallet, Pearl, CafeMocha, FerrisWheel/Hyaline, Ketchup, NeoRocket, Rocket, Frantic, Ego, League, Special, Savant, Ability, Luck, Appeal, Elder, Teencare, Alexandrian, Absurdist, Chosen, Chess/Agency, Penguin, Handyman, Fanboy, Hyper, Curtain, Dance, Trauma, Sitrus, KitchenMaid, Photoshop, Wishful, Grass, Twist(ed), Against, Negai, Mock, HeatTag, Disguise, Flavescent, ShellPWNage, Scholar, Redvine, Noranshoku, Oak, Badgemaking, Draggirl, Snowpoint, Sacrilege, Diamond, Queen, Flamenco, Morpheus, Chili x Rhoda, Cress x Rhonda, Sommelier, Admiration, Randy, Cookie, Food, SoulSilver, Nationalist, Adri, HotForAfros, Battle, Buster, Magmadmin, Aquadmin, Jovian, Castellan, JohtoFesta, BootlegPearl, PokeSilver, Commoner, Ranger, Almia, Oblivia, Carnival, Betelgeuse, Steel, Clonegeuse, Command, Erist, Maschera, Ampere, Ultramarine, Swashbuckler, Composer, Mizuchi, SapphirePearl, Hale, Number, Balance, Brock'sHormones, Scientific, Sinnoh, Tyson (Hoenn) x Katie, Brawly x Greta, Fire, Graceful, AloeVera, Accord, Fatherly, Puny, OppositesAttract, Ao, Spyro, SpecialJewel, Cavalier, Tension, BadTaste, Confidence, IceGym, November, Devil, Chest, Iris x Lance, Dragon, Soul, Tyson (Hoenn) x Solidad, Spenser (Hoenn) x Argenta, Conway x Princess Salvia, Iris x Carlita, SunsetHug, Antipodean, Undo, Professor Rowan x Professor Carolina, Gary x Georgia, Lucky, MangaQuest, Flarebuster, Iris x Emmy, Lt. Surge x Sho, Hustle, BitterVintage, Alf, ZetsubouRestaurant, DreamCuisine, Believeinlegendary, LethalAttraction, Tea, Kiss, Ray, FirstLab, Cheeky, Allergy, Jet/BlackWing, Hoenn, Indigo, Riser, Raimei, Saintpaulia, Wildflower, Blownsocket, Loliesque, Loganberry, BadTaste and Damsel**

**And the pairings that I have put in myself that no one has requested so far are:**

**ColdCoffee, Accidental, Quest, Back, Collide, and Death/Mirage**

**See all these pairings? ! So I ask that you guys bare with me here. I was asked for the most bizarre pairings. You know how long it took me to look up all of these?**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Got Embarrassing Photos of Who?<strong>

**Daisy Kasumi **tagged **Misty Kasumi**, **Violet Kasumi** and **Lily Kasumi** in a photo

14 people like this

**Lily Kasumi **Ahh! I remember this picture!

**Violet Kasumi **Look at baby Misty!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Ahaha, Misty has a big head!

**Dawn Hikari** Ash, you're so mean! I think it's cute.

**Misty Kasumi **AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHY WOULD YOU POST THIS?

**Daisy Kasumi **Cuz I was goin thru an old album and saw this! I had 2 post it!

**Daisy Kasumi **Oh, heres another 1!

**Misty Kasumi** No, Daisy! Stop!

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Kasumi <strong>tagged **Misty Kasumi** and **Lily Kasumi **in a photo

19 people like this

**Violet Kasumi **Aww, I wasnt in this 1…

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **What in the world is going on in this picture?

**Lily Kasumi **Ahaha! This was Misty's 3rd B-day party! She could help but smash her face into the cake!

**Misty Kasumi **AAAHHHHHH!

**Daisy Kasumi **Haha, 2 cute!

**Misty Kasumi **DAISY I'LL KILL YOU!

**Daisy Kasumi **If u can catch me! ;D

**Misty Kasumi **TRY ME! *Pulls out mallet and goes on rampage*

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>tagged **Red Aka **and **Yellow of the Viridian Forest** in a photo

22 people like this

**Crystal Suishou **Kyah! So cute!

**Blue Leaf **I know, right?

**Red Aka **When did you take this?

**Blue Leaf **I'm sure you know, Red! You were there after all!

**White Shiro **Aww! Yellow's giving Red a flower! Such a cute picture!

**Blue Leaf **Thanks!

**Red Aka **I don't remember you being at the park with us…

**Green Okido** Cause she was probably hiding in the bushes

**Blue Leaf **Dammit, Green!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **W-w-wha…?

**Blue Leaf **;D

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Ryu <strong>So, I have a question…

**Bianca Bel **Yes, Iris?

**Iris Ryu **I'm hoping that I'm not the only one who remembers Ash and Cilan getting stuck in the closet at Blue's party…

32 people like this

**Cilan Dent **You're bringing this up now? That was months ago!

**Iris Ryu **Well, I decided to be curious about it now.

**May Haruka **So, what did happen?

**Dawn Hikari **Yeah, I wanna know too!

**Misty Kasumi **Me, too.

**Barry Jun **That was a crazy party…

**Harley Hari **I WAS KICKED IN THE POKÉ BALLS!

**Max Haruka **Yeah, that came as I shock. I didn't know you had any Harley.

12 people like this

**May Haruka** BURN!

**Harley Hari **YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…!

**Conway Kohei **…I still feel a tingling sensation down there…

**Iris Ryu **We're getting off topic!

**Dawn Hikari **Sorry, Iris. It was just too funny.

**Iris Ryu **True…

**Cilan Dent **Nothing happened in that closet.

**Chili/Pod Dent **Are you sure, Cilan?

**Cilan Dent **NOTHING!

**Bianca Bel **Wait, why hasn't Ash said anything yet?

**Iris Ryu **Good question. Where is he?

**Cilan Dent **I don't know…

**Iris Ryu **?

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>tagged **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **in a photo

7 people like this

**May Haruka **Bwahaha! I remember this!

**Dawn Hikari **It's Ash as an apple!

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Looks yummy…

**Misty Kasumi **I don't even want to know…

**Brock Takeshi **This isn't the only one…

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Takeshi <strong>tagged **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **in 3 photos

36 people like this

**Cilan Dent **AAAHHHHHH!

**Iris Ryu **Whoa! Cilan!

**Cress/Corn Dent **What happened?

**Paul Shinji ***Snorts* Seriously? Ash has crossdressed 3 times?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **WHAT THE HELL?

**Misty Kasumi **Oh, I remember "Ashley" He was trying to battle Erika, but they only allowed girls in the Gym.

**Erika Hana **Sorry…

**Jessie Musashi **Hey, we were the ones that dressed him up so that he could enter that Gym.

**Misty Kasumi **That is true, but you just tried to steal the Pokémon!

**Meowth Nyarth **No, we's were afta da perfume!

**Misty Kasumi **Anyway.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Did I miss something? OH MY ARCEUS, WHAT HAPPENED TO CILAN?

**Cress/Corn Dent **Wait, let me guess… Nosebleed?

**Iris Ryu** Yes.

**Cress/Corn Dent **Ah.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **IT LOOKS LIKE A CRIME SCENE!

**Chili/Pod Dent **Lulz!

**Dawn Hikari **Ah, the maid costume…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **SOMEONE HELP CILAN!

**May Haruka **Good times…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **AAHHH!

**Delia Ketchum **Wait, what is this? Ash, is there something you're not telling me…?

**Brock Takeshi **It's okay, Ms. Ketchum. I'm sure he was just doing a little experimenting…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** NURSE JOY, HELP!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Experimenting three times? Lol, this is golden.

**Ruby Kougyoku** What's wrong with experimenting?

**Sapphire Birch** RUBY!

**Ruby Kougyoku **What?

**Blue Leaf **That may have been my fault…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN ONLY TAKE CARE OF POKÉMON? DO YOU SEE THIS MAN IS DYING!

**Sapphire Birch **BLUE, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE HIM SHOPPING EVER AGAIN!

**BLACK KURO! **I WANNA JOIN THE YELLING!

**White Shiro ***Facepalm*

**Barry Jun **YAAAHHHH!

**Dawn Hikari ***Headdesk*

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **PIZZA!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju ***Throws desk*

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Hey! That almost hit me!

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju **THAT WAS THE POINT!

**Blue Leaf **Sorry, Sapph, I'm not sure if I can agree to that. ;D

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **IRIS, DO SOMETHING!

**Iris Ryu **Brock, look what you did!

**Brock Takeshi **Sorry…

**May Haruka **Hold on, guys. He's not the only one…

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>tagged **Harley Hari **in a photo

14 people like this

**Max Haruka **Ah, the infamous Double May incident…

**May Haruka **Payback's a bitch!

**Harley Hari **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KICKED ME IN MY POKÉ BALLS!

**Drew Shuu **Ahahahaha!

**Meowth Nyarth **Damn, I tink dat's betta than when I dressed up as May…

**Dawn Hikari **What's with everyone dressing up as May?

**May Haruka **Everyone loves me, I guess.

**Solidad Saori **What in the world?

**Sapphire Birch **AM I THE ONLY ONE BOTHERED BY THE FACT THAT A GROWN MAN IS WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES AS ME?

**Ruby Kougyoku **If we can even get you in clothes…

**Sapphire Birch **WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**Blue Leaf **Yeah, what is it supposed to mean? ;D

**Ruby Kougyoku **Blue, don't make this worse.

**May Haruka **How do you think I felt when Harley did that?

**Sapphire Birch **I don't feel bad for kicking him in the Poké Balls now…

**Harley Hari **YOU GIRLS ARE SOME CADDY BITCHES!

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth Nyarth <strong>tagged **James Kojiro **and **Jessie Musashi **in 6 photos

16 people like this

**Meowth Nyarth **Harley and the twerp ain't da only crossdressers…

**Misty Kasumi **Duh! How could I forget?

**James Kojiro **I think I like the _ganguro _disguise the best…

**Jessie Musashi **James!

**James Kojiro **What? I enjoyed the disguises…

**May Haruka **I'm sure you did…

**Dawn Hikari **Hehe.

**James Kojiro **What's so funny?

**Jessie Musashi **Sigh…

**Meowth Nyarth **Oh, this is a good one!

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth Nyarth <strong>tagged **James Kojiro **in a photo

4 people like this

**Misty Kasumi **Flaming James!

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Flaming.

**Dawn Hikari **Flamer!

**May Haruka **Flamer!

**Bitch Kosaburo **Flaming!

**Iris Ryu **Flaming…

**Brock Takeshi **Flamer.

**Cassidy Yamato **Ahahaha, FLAMER!

**James Kojiro **HEY! IT WAS AN HONOR TO DRESS AS A MOLTRES!

**Jessie Musashi** *Facepalm* I should have seen that coming…

**James Kojiro **MEOWTH, I'LL KILL YOU!

**Meowth Nyarth **Uh-oh, gotta run!

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Leaf <strong>tagged **White Shiro**, **BLACK KURO! **and **N Harmonia **in a photo

15 people like this

**White Shiro **Huh? When did you take this picture? Was that at the party?

**Blue Leaf **Yep!

**Bianca Bel **So cute!

**Cheren Komor **Lol, look at Black raging behind the couch.

**BLACK KURO! **N WAS TOO CLOSE TO HER! DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH EXTRA SPACE THERE WAS ON THAT COUCH?

**N Harmonia **We were leaving room for other people to sit down.

**BLACK KURO! **IT'S A PARTY! THEY CAN STAND!

**Cheren Komor **That's what they were doing. That's why no one else is on the couch.

**BLACK KURO! **I'LL SMACK THE SMART RIGHT OUT OF YOU, CHEREN!

**Bianca Bel **Hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Duplica Imite <strong>tagged **Misty Kasumi**, **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **and **Brock Takeshi **in a photo

6 people like this

**Misty Kasumi **Ah! This was when we dressed up as Team Rocket!

**Jessie Musashi **Yeah, that was a scream.

**Brock Takeshi **I thought it was hilarious.

**Duplica Imite **Me, too!

**Duplica Imite **Where's Ash?

**Misty Kasumi **Probably still trying to revive Cilan.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Sorry, he's sleeping now. I guess it was just a nosebleed…

**Iris Ryu **I told you that!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Nice picture though Duplica!

**Duplica Imite **Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>tagged **Max Haruka **in 4 photos

17 people like this

**Dawn Hikari **Aww! Look at baby Max!

**Drew Shuu **I see little May in the picture, too, lol.

**May Haruka **I was cute.

**Drew Shuu **I didn't doubt that.

**May Haruka** What?

**Max Haruka **MAY, WHY?

**May Haruka **Cause Daisy did it to Misty. I felt I had to do it to my own younger brother! :D

**Max Haruka **AAAHHHH!

**Misty Kasumi **It's okay, I'll help you with some revenge strategies…

**Max Haruka **Really?

**May Haruka **Misty! :O

**Misty Kasumi **It's horrible to be a younger sibling! I know the pain!

**Max Haruka **:D

**May Haruka **D:

* * *

><p><strong>Conway Kohei <strong>tagged **Dawn Hikari **in 17 photos

**Dawn Hikari **…

**Conway Kohei **Payback's a bitch.

**Dawn Hikari **O.o

**Conway Kohei **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan Dent <strong>I'm alive, everyone…

4 people like this

**Iris Ryu** Yay!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Thank Arceus. I was really worried.

**Cilan Dent **You were?

**Iris Ryu **We cleaned up so much blood, it was enough to fill two buckets!

**Bianca Bel **Gross!

**Cilan Dent **WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE THE BUCKETS?

**Iris Ryu **I don't know. I thought maybe I could prank someone.

**Emerald Emerarudo **and **Blue Leaf **like this

**Cilan Dent **WITH MY BLOOD?

**Emerald Emerarudo **That's my girl! We are now best friends.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **…I dont whether to laugh or be disturbed…

**Iris Ryu **Laugh!

**Cilan Dent **BE DISTURBED AND HEAVILY WORRIED ABOUT THE SAMITY OF OUR FRIEND!

**Iris Ryu **:D

* * *

><p><strong>Reggie Shinji <strong>tagged **Paul Shinji **in 3 photos

12 people like this

**Dawn Hikari **BABY PAUL!

**Barry Jun **:O

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Haha he still has that scowl on his face!

**Paul Shinji **Reggie, I'm gonna kill you.

**Maylene Sumomo **Hehe

**Paul Shinji **You, too.

**Maylene Sumomo **Bring it! I'll snap your arm in half any day! :D

**Paul Shinji **…

**Reggie Shinji **:)

* * *

><p><strong>Trip Shooti <strong>posted 34 new photos

47 people like this

**Iris Ryu **So many awesome pictures of Pokémon!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Eh I guess theyre all right…

**Bianca Bel **Look at that Munna! SO CUTE!

**Trip Shooti **Thanks.

**Fennel Mamoko **MUNNA!

* * *

><p><strong>CressCorn Dent **tagged **Cilan Dent **and **Chili/Pod Dent **in 7 photos

129 people like this

**Iris Ryu **So many likes! These are some damn cute pictures…

**Cress/Corn Dent **Probably because of our fangirls. And thanks! :D

**Burgundy Cabernet **I see a chibi Cilan! Lol!

**Cilan Dent **Ugh…

**Chili/Pod Dent **Ahahaha! Look at Cilan's face in the 2nd pic! XD

**Cilan Dent **That was after you dropped that cake that I worked so hard on… I was so mad at you…

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Poor cake!

**Morrison Masamune **You said it…

**Chili/Pod Dent **I said I was sorry!

**Barry Jun **Reminds me of Blue's party when I tripped and the cake flew onto the ceiling! XD

**Bianca Bel **That was hilarious!

**Blue Leaf **It wasn't funny to clean up! DX

**Bianca Bel **Sorry, Blue… D:

**Barry Jun **I'm not! That was funny!

**Blue Leaf **Barry, I'm gonna hurt you…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **These are really good pictures of you guys! Besides the one where Chili dropped the cake you guys look like youre having a lot of fun!

**Cress/Corn Dent **Haha, thanks, Ash.

**Cilan Dent **…

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Ryu <strong>tagged **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum**, **Bianca Bel** and **Cilan Dent **in a photo

5 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What? When the heck did you take this picture?

**Iris Ryu **Surprise shot!

**Bianca Bel **One of the many times I accidentally knocked Ash into the water… Lol, look at Cilan's face!

**Cilan Dent **You came out of nowhere! I was surprised!

**Barry Jun **Sounds familiar…

* * *

><p><strong>Byron Tougan <strong>tagged **Roark Tougan **in 4 photos

13 people like this

**Dawn Hikari **Look at chibi Roark!

**Platinum Berlitz **These are cute pictures.

**Roark Tougan **Dad!

**Byron Tougan **What? Everyone else is doing it.

**Paul Shinji **Wait, why doesn't Roark have a shirt on?

**Candice Suzuna **Bwahahaha!

**Roark Tougan **What?

**Diamond "Boke" Daiyamondo **Wait a minute…

**Dawn Hikari **Paul, what are you talking about?

**Paul Shinji **Isn't Roark a girl?

**Platinum Berlitz **…

**Dawn Hikari **…

**Pearl "Tsukkomi" Shinju** …

**Candice Suzuna **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ROFLMAO!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Roarks a boy?

**Dawn Hikari ***Facepalm*

**Byron Tougan **Oops…

**Roark Tougan **… *Runs in a corner to cry*

**Silver Gin **I feel your pain, Roark…

**Blue Leaf **You sure do!

**Silver Gin **Cause you tried dressing me as a girl so that I wouldn't get caught by the Mask of Ice!

**Blue Leaf **I was trying to protect you! And have fun with it at the same time!

**Silver Gin **Ugh!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **…?

* * *

><p><strong>May Haruka <strong>tagged **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **in 4 photos

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **More pictures?

**Misty Kasumi **Pokémon fetish much?

**Brock Takeshi **Seviper… Octillary… Mr. Mime…

**Dawn Hikari **I'm not sure if this is better or worse than the crossdressing…

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **I think the crossdressing still takes the cake, lmao.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Ugh…

**Misty Kasumi **Wait, how about this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>tagged **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **in 3 photos

**Dawn Hikari** WHAT IS THAT?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **Officially offended!

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Is that…Ash?

**Cilan Dent **Or…a Pikachu?

**Misty Kasumi **It's both.

**May Haruka **What the hell?

**Brock Takeshi **Long story…

**Bill Masaki **SOMEONE KNOWS MY PAIN!

**Samuel Oak **New species?

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum ***Headdesk*

* * *

><p><strong>Harley Hari <strong>tagged **May Haruka **and **Drew Shuu **in a photo

9 people like this

**Dawn Hikari **Aww! May and Drew on a date, it seems!

**Max Haruka **I knew it. You guys are going out, aren't you?

**May Haruka **WHAT?

**Drew Shuu **We're not going out. Where did he get this picture?

**Harley Hari **PAYBACK'S A BITCH!

**May Haruka **$*&%!

* * *

><p><strong>TraceyKenji Sketchit **tagged **Samuel Oak **in 5 photos

10 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **My Pokémon look like they're doing great!

**Misty Kasumi **Wait, why is there a random picture of Professor Oak making a sandwich?

**Samuel Oak **Good question.

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Um… O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Todd Snap <strong>posted 64 new photos

47 people like this

**Misty Kasumi **That's a lot of pictures!

**Iris Ryu **Gasp! Look, a Dragonite!

**Bill Masaki **WHERE?

**Todd Snap **This was for a project I did for Professor Oak.

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **IS THAT A FLYING PIKACHU?

**Misty Kasumi **There are obviously balloons connected to it…

**Todd Snap** That was a tough one to get.

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **WAIT, IS THAT A MEW?

**Todd Snap **Yep. Isn't it cute?

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Mind. Blown.

**Blue Leaf **MEW!

**Yellow of the Viridian Forest **So cute! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Delia Ketchum <strong>tagged **Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **and **Gary/Shigeru Oak **in 12 photos

58 people like this

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **MOM!

**Gary/Shigeru Oak **Oh my Arceus, this was so long ago.

**Misty Kasumi **AHAHAHAHA! This is what you get for laughing at my big head!

**May Haruka **Aww! Look at little Ash and Gary! So cute!

**Max Haruka **I was waiting for this…

**Samuel Oak **Haha, I remember Gary's birthday party. Ash and Gary fought over which piece of cake they would get because they both wanted the piece with Nidoking on it. So we cut it in half and they were so distraught.

**Delia Ketchum **That was hilarious.

**Cilan Dent **O.o

**Iris Ryu **Aww! I just wanna pinch Ash's cheeks!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **AAAHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Kasumi <strong>tagged **Daisy Kasumi **in a photo

**Daisy Kasumi** NO U BITCH!

**Misty Kasumi **I told you I'd get you back! ;D

**Violet Kasumi **Wow…getting a pic of her without makeup…

**Misty Kasumi **That's why you don't mess with Misty!

**Max Haruka **Time to start taking notes…

**May Haruka **Hey!

* * *

><p><strong>Giovanni Sakaki <strong>tagged **Silver Gin **in 5 photos

**Silver Gin **NO, DAD! NOT YOU, TOO!

**Jessie Musashi **Oh, yeah. I forgot the boss had a kid.

**Blue Leaf **AHHHHHH! SO CUTE!

**Gold Kin **BWHAHAHAHAHA!

**Crystal Suishou **Aww!

**Silver Gin **That's just taking it too far!

**Giovanni Sakaki **Well, that's what you get.

**Silver Gin **Argh!

**Misty Kasumi **Wait a minute… Does anyone see what I'm seeing?

**Dawn Hikari **What is it, Misty?

**Misty Kasumi **Look at the fourth picture… There's another kid in the background.

**May Haruka **N-no way!

**Cilan Dent **W-what? It can't be!

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum** What's going on?

**Tracey/Kenji Sketchit **Ash, the kid next to Silver…

**Silver Gin **Wait a second…

**Blue Leaf **Silver…do you have a brother?

**Silver Gin **Not that I know of…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **?

**Misty Kasumi **Ash, the kid in that picture… It looks just like you!

**Delia Ketchum **…

**Ash/Satoshi Ketchum **What?

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Another cliffhanger! :O<strong>

**Hopefully that will tide you guys over for a bit. My wrists are killing me.**

**Yeah, sorry about the eleven month delay. Life sucks, guys. It…sucks. But getting past that, here we are! I didn't forget about you.**

**I was going to divide this into two chapters, but I just decided to make it in to one long one to make up for my absence. I hope it met some standards!**

**The next chapter you guys voted on was finding out what everyone's favorite song is. This outta be fun, lol.**

**Ugh, Shippings… I really wanted to focus on the humor this chapter, but I'm sure I can squeeze a few in within time.**

**On another note, if you haven't noticed, I have _50 stories _posted on this site now. Half of them are Pokémon stories. Since my absence, I've posted several horror/hurt/comfort/tragedy/depressing one-shots, _You Know You're Obsessed with Pokémon When…_, a HyperShipping fanfic, a multi-chapter horror story for PokéSpe, and a humorous fanfic on how the characters of Pokémon feel about the people they're paired with. So get on it! You got a lot of reading to do. Maybe. Depends on if any of it appeals to you.**

**So thanks for being patient, and I hope that I can get back in the swing of updating my forty bazillion stories! The moral is that life sucks! :D**

**~Midori**


	16. Important Author's Note

Okay, so I don't want to do this because I don't feel like an entire chapter needs a Author's Note, but this is really important and it's probably gonna be a little long, so here it is.

I got a review very recently (from someone who I honestly believe has way too much time on their hands) about how this story doesn't follow the rules and that if I didn't decide to alter it to that it fits the guidelines or take it down that they would report it.

Now, I've worked way too hard on this story to take it down. Plus, I can't just let go of all the lovely reviews that you guys have given me, so I don't have the intention of taking this story down or discontinuing it. But, I don't want it reported either, so it's time for me to revise this story so that it meets the guidelines.

Who knows if how I intend to revise it will fit these damn guidelines, but Arceus dammit I'm gonna try. Basically the posts and everything that are currently in the story are going to be the same, it's just that there will be some dialogue and normal text with it to indicate where the characters are at and whatnot. It might actually make the story a little more intersting. This also means the story will be hellified longer, but whatever. You obviously don't have to reread it or anything, but it's there if you do.

So this is just a heads up. I'm working hard to revise these chapters and I will be reposting them as I finish them. They'll be out of order and individual, so I'll keep a chart here to show my progress if you wish to check up on it. I will also post on the summary for each chapter that I repost as I post it.

So this story's not going anywhere, and I hope I can at least keep this story on this site, because Arceus, I didn't realize that posting a suppoedly illegal story to a website was a crime. So much for Unleash Your Imagination.

And to the supposed "Fanfiction Police who obviously aren't the Fanfiction Police", let them handle their job. I read the person's profile that gave me that review and I understand that they aren't trolling and that they're just trying to give a heads up, or whatever the fuck, but Arceus, calm it down, will you? Just read a Fanfiction and enjoy it or don't enjoy it or leave constructive criticism or leave it alone. The only stories on here that I believe should be reported for breaking the rules is if someone obviously has plagirized another person's story, and I have seen that happen before. If you see another story that you feel 'breaks the rules', you don't have to be such a freaking nark about it. Go outside every once in awhile. Write your own wonderful Fanfiction. I'm not going to say you don't have a life, but who purposefully looks for stories to ban? I'm just encouraging you to find a better use of your time. Go look for people that have timed out on the parking meter and report that. See how far that gets you.

**Progress of edited chapters**

Chapter One - Edited and posted  
>Chapter Two - In the process of being edited<br>Chapter Three -  
>Chapter Four -<br>Chapter Five -  
>Chapter Six -<br>Chapter Seven -  
>Chapter Eight -<br>Chapter Nine -  
>Chapter Ten -<br>Chapter Eleven -  
>Chapter Twelve - Edited and posted<br>Chapter Thirteen - Edited and posted  
>Chapter Fourteen - Inthe process of being edited<br>Chapter Fifteen -

Thanks a lot for your support so far, guys. I really appreciate it. :D

~Midori


End file.
